Changing Decisions
by Forbiddensoul562
Summary: Hiei's Jagan has chossen his mate. And you can be sure he doesn't like the fact that she's a human! But is there more to this girl then meet's the eye? Can she help him get past his troubled past? And what kind of past does she have? HieiOC
1. Choosen Mate

Hey everyone ok now this is my new story and as you saw from the summary this is another 'Hiei's Jagan chooses a mate for him.' See I like to do HieiOC's for some reason and I wanted to try doing one of these!

Hope you like it!

Chapter 1: The problem starts.

It was a cool windy night and all was silent at the Minamono residence.(I know that was spelled wrong.)

Suiichi or Kurama stood in the kitchen getting himself something to drink. His mother had left already to go to her night job and his younger brother was asleep.

As he turned from the counter taking a sip of the water he had gotten a latch clicked on the near by window.

He stopped a moment and looked at the window only to see a black shadow move in faster then any normal eye could catch.

"Good evening Hiei." He said as his short friend came into view. "What brings you to my house so late at night?" He put his glass down and waited for an answer.

"I need help." He said simply. His voice seemed calm enough but Kurama had known him long enough to know he was pissed off and that was hard to do.

"Like I said what brings you to my house?" He asked again hoping to get a more thorough response.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked furiously yanking the bandana off his Jagan eye. Instead of the normal violet eye it was a swirl of black.

"Why ask me you're the only one who ever survived the procedure I know as much about it as you do." Kurama explained but kept an eye on the swirling eye of blackness.

"Damn it Kurama you're the smart one figure it out!" Hiei demanded. Kurama rubbed his chi a moment thinking of what to do.

"Why are you so upset Hiei?"

"This thing has been giving me jolts of pain all night and I have know idea what to do about it." A growl was starting to be emitted from his throat. "Or what I did to cause it."

Kurama stayed silent then snapped his fingers. "I know!" He walked away for a moment then returned holding a large leather book that was covered in dust.

"What is that?" Hiei asked as Kurama blew the dust away and then opened it laying it flat on the table.

"When I was still a thieve I needed to know about all mystic items one of my colleagues got it for me. It's been a while since I've used it though."

"Obviously." Hiei said annoyed but sitting on the counter.

Kurama flipped through the tattered pages until finally he found what he was looking for. Skimming down pages of information he still couldn't find exactly what he was looking for.

"I never knew the Jagan eye had so much information to it." Kurama said certainly

"Hn." Was all he got from the upset fire apparition.

"Finally!" He said triumphantly putting his finger on said information. "Alright I think it says…" He couldn't quite make it out.

"What?"

"It's written in demonic text." Hiei sighed.

"Are you really that dull on reading your native language?"

"I haven't read demonic text in a long time Hiei give me a break or do you not want the information?" "Can you read the information?"

"Yes but I'm not exactly sure you want to know the results of it." Kurama hoped Hiei didn't take it heavily.

"Just tell me before I impale you on something!" (I love having Hiei say that!)

"Okay… it says that your Jagan has chosen a mate for you and unless she becomes your mate it will continue to shock you with this pain."

Hiei's eyes widened and if it was ever in his nature his mouth would have dropped to the floor also. "… What how did this happen why did this happen?" He was obviously becoming frantic.

Kurama closed the book but leaned on his hand this would truly become an interesting thing to watch.

A/N: Ok please review


	2. The morning arisen

Hey everyone one day already and I got… I don't know how many reviews for this story. Anyway I have SO many ideas for the OC in this story so let's get on with it so I can see how it turns out. She might even turn out better then ASH! Wait I don't think that's possible.

Reviewers:

Kemiko3955

Reborn-soul-09

Darkflame

Ok now chapter 2

Chapter 2: The morning arisen.

The morning sun shown brightly threw the clear window causing the sleeping girl to awaken.

Opening her eyes she sat upright and looked around the room. It was simple with white walls a hardwood floor and the basic furniture.

She had long chestnut hair and gray eyes she was very skinny and almost looked anorexic; well she sort of was.

She dressed in a pair of cream cargos and a loose black top then slipped on her sneakers. Then she tied her hair up in a ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror.

'Another day in hell.' She thought grabbing her back pack and heading out of her room. Stepping out into the hallway she walked a few steps then flicked her hand towards the wall.

Instantly her bedroom door shut. Yes that was something special about this girl she was telepathic, or simply put she could move objects with her mind.

It had always been something her family detested they always felt that she needed to be normal in every way possible no exceptions.

But when you really thought about it what was normal? (If anyone knows the answer please don't hesitate to tell me.)

She walked threw the kitchen and sat at the bar. Telepathically she picked up the coffee and a cup and poured herself a cup of steaming coffee that would served as her breakfast.

"Honey! How many times do I have to tell you don't use your powers?" Her mother said furiously glaring at her daughter.

"I don't care it's my power and I shall use it as I wish." She took the cup and started for the door. "Rebecca no stop!" Her mother ordered.

As requested Rebecca stopped and turned, "Shi." "My name is Shi." Her mother tapped her fingers on the counter that was like Re-Shi she was always rebellious to her foster families.

Her parents had died when she was young and ever since she had been living with foster families but with everyone came a new name. She didn't remember her first name nor did she was to.

"Shi is a stupid nickname you made for yourself but you won't be called it in this house." She said sternly.

"Fine I'll leave this house!"

"Where will you go? You have no where!"

"I don't care any where is better then here!" With that she used her power to slam open the door and slam it shut once she was outside.

Anger filled Shi up to over capacity this wasn't good and she knew it her power was surging within her and she had to release it or she would explode. (Not literally.)

AS she walked onwards her vision was starting to become dizzy and the faint sight of things swirling around her.

'Oh god no not again not…' She never thought more suddenly she just fell forward unconscious.

WITH KURAMA

Kurama walked to school the thoughts of Hiei's Jagan picking his mate heavy on his mind.

Something caught the fox's eye and he looked across the street. A girl lay on the cement breathing hard objects from close by flailing around her.

"What the…?" He asked but didn't wait for some type of answer, he just ran over to her and lifted the girl.

As he lifted her a sense of power went threw him like she was the one causing all the objects to flail around.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked occasionally getting hit with one of the objects. "We got to get you out of here." He said although he knew she couldn't hear him.

Kurama picked her up bridal style and started running in the opposite direction towards his home.

As he ran something clicked in his mind, 'The Jagan wouldn't pick just any normal human she might be Hiei's chosen mate!' He thought happily unable to wait till his little fire demon friend heard the news.

HOME

Kurama ran in his house and up to his room glad for once his mother wasn't home. Hiei sat on the window sill his head bent downwards, obviously asleep.

The kitsune put the girl on his bed unsure of what to do now. "Why are you home now?" Hiei asked Kurama looking up at him.

He still had his head bent down but he must have heard his movements. "Who is the girl?" He asked lifting his head and looking suspiciously at her.

"Hiei." Kurama breathed in deeply ready for Hiei's response, "I think I found your mate."

(I'm going to leave it there… ok no I'm not I got an idea and it just can't wait.)

Hiei just starred at the kitsune uncomprehendingly then in one movement pinned the fox on the wall his blade at his neck, a smile plastered on Kurama's face the whole time.

"How do you know?" Hiei asked. Before Kurama could answer a groan came from the bed and both demons looked over.

Shi had awakened and now sat upright holding her head, when she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was the two guys.

One pinned on the wall with a blade to his neck and the other holding the blade. And you can bet that didn't sit well with her.

"I'm not even going to ask I'll be going now." She stood up but instantly started to stumble.

In a flash Hiei was by her side sitting her back down which surprised Kurama. "No you mustn't push yourself much." He finally made himself say.

She looked at them confused. Hiei made his way to the window sill like always and looked outside.

"Let me introduce us properly I'm Suiichi Minamono." 'Tell her your true name fox.' Hiei ordered.

"Ok I'm Kurama, and this is Hiei." He repeated. She looked at both of them suspiciously then decided it was safe, "I'm Shi no last name." She introduced but caught Hiei looking at her.

"Well now that that's clear let me ask you something." Kurama said turning a chair and sitting in it.

"When I found you items were flying around you do you know why?" She starred at him trying to make up some sort of lie.

"Don't lie." Hiei said.

"Alright fine." She decided, "They were flying around me because I'm telepathic."

A/N: Not that big of a cliff hanger but I have to end it somewhere so I'll end it there. Please review it and I'll make the next chapter.


	3. I know you!

Hey everyone this is the third chapter but to make one thing perfectly clear! IMPORTANT: Shi is both telekinetic AND a telepath! I know what I said but I had forgotten to mention that she could also read minds so just act like I DID put that in.

Anyway I had WAY to many reviews to count so I'm just going to say THANK YOU to all and hope your not upset for not putting everyone down.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH like everyone says!

Chapter 3: I know you!

The comment went over slightly well between the two demons, Kurama had already figured this out being the smart kitsune he was but Hiei was still a little confused.

"Well telekinetic and a small bit of a telepath." She corrected. "I thought as much." Kurama said a small smile on his face.

Shi leaned on one hand and looked at both of them. "I feel like I've heard you somewhere." She admitted a loud.

Kurama and Hiei froze in place even though they really had no reason to just because she had said that didn't mean she knew who they truly were.

Suddenly she snapped her fingers a smile appearing on her face, "I know where I've heard of you!" She stood up again only to wobble a bit causing Hiei and Kurama to move closer to her.

"I'm fine!" She reassured them gaining her balance. "Hm I wonder if I can do it from a large distance." She thought aloud again.

She sat down again and let out a quick breath raising her hands to about the middle of her stomach, with her eyes shut she concentrated hard.

The two demons stood in utter confusion but instantly felt the raise in power filling the room.

Little sparks of electricity were emitted from Shi but she seemed unaffected by this. In a moments time a solid figure appeared ceasing the electricity and draining the power from the room.

"What was that?" Hiei asked once everything became calm.

"Another thing about me, sometimes I can transport objects." She explained that smile reappearing on her face.

"So what did you bring?" Kurama asked as she stood up and moved over to the desk.

"It's an old book I found in my attic in my true home."

"You're true home?" The kitrune asked walking over and looking at the old leather book.

"Yeah my parents abandoned me when I was small I don't know why but… it doesn't matter." She said shaking her head and opening the book up flipping threw the pages.

"Only some of it is in English the rest is in some text that I can't understand. I looked some up at a library but it didn't have anything either." She explained.

Despite what she knew Hiei could understand the text perfectly while Kurama could only understand some of it. (Remember Kurama had trouble reading demonic text.)

"Here it is!" She said finally finding the page thankfully to her it was written in English.

On the old tattered page was a lot of small written words but what caught the two demons attention was the picture at the top.

On the top was a enlarged picture of a silver fox sprinting across the picture.

"Yoko Kurama a legendary thief in a place called 'Makai'." Hiei and Kurama looked at eachother unnoticed by Shi.

'How does she have access to such knowledge?' Hiei asked telepathically to Kurama.

'I don't know.'

They were brought back to reality by the turning of many pages, "Here." She said pointing again.

"Hiei known by all as 'The Forbidden child.' Reasoning's for this are unknown by all but is said to have originated from the Koorime people." She read allowed.

Kurama looked aver at his fire demon friend to find him wide eyed at the information clearly written in the book.

She turned the page to reveal only a sentence in English about him and then going on to another chapter.

"Supposedly he is supposed to be the only survivor of a Jagan eye implant whatever that is." She closed the book.

"It's kind of odd that you two have the same names as these two famous people if you ask me." She stated turning to them with a suspicious look in her eyes.

(Sorry if some of that info was wrong I'm not very high on my research lately but I tried my best!)

"Yes very odd." Kurama finally said

"Hn kind of odd that your name is Shi isn't it, death." (Yes if nobody knew Shi means death.) Hiei stated taking a more serious approach.

She scowled at him, "It's not my true name!"

"Then what is your true name?" Her look saddened a bit.

"I don't remember."

A/N: IMPORTANT READ AND ANSWER OR DON'T CONTINUE: I'm stopping there because I need to put in a question for you all that will decide this stories future.

Shi will end up being a demon or a half demon I haven't decided yet but I need to know what TYPE of demon she will be. Please review or e-mail me what you think she should be and what she should LOOK like when she is in full power.

What I mean is… If you read 'The Demon Within.' And 'Outside Looking In' think of Ash when she started changing ok? Tell me what she should look like please!


	4. Rebel Spirit

Ok I have like less the two hours two type up the next two chapters to this story and upload them so let's hope I can do this I REALLY don't want to wait till tomorrow!

Chapter 4: Rebel Spirit (I like that title!)

Kurama looked confused at her, "You can't remember?" He repeated in the form of a question.

"Yeah all of my records are at City Hall somewhere but I never went to claim it or anything so I simply forgot." Shi explained not meeting the two's gaze.

"Who do you live with now?"

'You're very questioning today fox.' Hiei said

'You want to know just as bad as I do.'

Hiei's P.O.V

The kitsune had a point… wait… did he always have to have a point for EVERYTHING he said? It seemed like that.

Normal P.O.V

"A foster family, well I was."

"Was?" Hiei questioned.

"Yeah my family now doesn't really like my powers and me being very rebellious I do it anyways. Well this morning my mother got mad at me for it."

Neither demon knew what to say, "It doesn't matter though." She finally said. "Well it's been great talking to you two but I think I think I should be going." Shi said standing up and heading to the door.

"Okay but take it easy for a while or the same thing will happen to you." Kurama advised as she picked up the book and started out the doorway.

"Bye guys." She called from the front door. When the door closed Hiei met Kurama's green eyes.

"Are you going to follow her?" Kurama asked

"I have no reason to."

"She's your chosen mate Hiei I don't think your Jagan is going to let her go that easily." Hiei glared at the fox.

"How do you know?"

"Well the fact that your Jagan is glowing red kind of gives it away." Hiei gave Kurama a death glare just for being right.

"Hn." Hiei teleported out of the room leaving Kurama there, a smile plastered on his face.

A/N: I know that was short as crap but the next chapter makes up for it COMPLETELY! Please review anyways.


	5. I'm real

Hello everyone here is the fifth chapter it makes up for the last one completely I swear!

Chapter 5: I'm real

Shi walked silently to her home after spending the day just sitting in the park thinking about the two odd guys from earlier. (Anyone ever wonder why it's always the park?)

Also she was wondering why the word 'mate' kept coming into her mind. She had read enough of her book to know that 'mate' was a demon word for their lover.

(Or so I hear please don't like yell at me if I'm wrong 'cause I probably am.)

(Also if I haven't said it before then I'm saying it now Shi is both telekinetic AND a telepath but she has more control over her telekinetic side.)

She clutched her book to her chest and opened the front door into her foster families home. Instantly she was met by her mother's screaming at her.

"Why weren't you at school today?" Shi was starting to think that screaming and yelling was all her mother did, or maybe it was just that she did everything wrong.

"I had some issues with my powers and some guys helped me." Her mother put her fingers to her temples.

"That is the biggest lie I have ever heard you say."

"It's not a lie!" Shi yelled at her.

"No one would help you, you're a freak and that's all no one would help you!" Shi clutched her book and looked away unable to think of a good comeback… or just something to say.

"So what happened why didn't you go to school?" She asked again her voice pure anger.

"I told you what happened." Shi muttered still looking at the floor.

"Give me that!" Her mother shouted snatching her book from her arms and throwing it carelessly down the hall.

Then without warning she came forward and backhanded Shi across the face causing her to stumble into the nearby wall. (Yeah those types of things hurt! My friend Angelchild2691 did it to my forehead and it HURT!)

"Get upstairs I don't want to see you anymore." She ordered. (Anyone notice I have a tendency to write about abusive parents?)

Shi looked at her mother as she walked up the stairs and into her room slamming the door as hard as she could.

She sat on her bed and started to concentrate trying to teleport her book to her. The electricity only flickered a few time but then died uselessly.

'I need to calm down.' Shi scolded herself literally slapping herself.

"Why do you put up with her?" Came a emotionless but still deadly voice causing Shi to almost jump in surprise.

"How dif you get in here?" She asked as Hiei appeared from the corner of the room. He motioned with his eyes to the open window.

"How did you know where I lived?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" He retorted, "I followed you , so why do you put up with her?" Shi looked down.

"What else can I do I have no where to go." She explained

"You can go anywhere you want you just refuse to." He let out a breath and went over to her.

Instantly she started to move away, he stopped and looked at her with deep crimson eyes, the slightest bit of confusion in them.

"I'm afraid of you." She admitted still a little tense.

Hiei thought about what to do then finally held out his hand to her, "I'm human." He lied, "Touch me; I'm real I'm just like you."

(My Dad said whose exact words to me when he came home from Iraq for two weeks, he's back there now but his words left an everlasting effect on me.)

(Honestly that's were I get all my emotional quotes and words really he's like my resource. I just thought it would be good to add that.)

Shi hesitantly touched his hand with one finger, before she could react Hiei pulled her to the ground in a sitting position.

He took her other hand and held it up like she had had it earlier today, "Concentrate on teleporting your book." He ordered.

She starred at him for a moment then complied the flickering of the electricity happening once more.

But this time when they started to fade Hiei put his hands on hers and put the tiniest bit of power into it the bolts of lightning instantly were surrounded by a almost transparent flame.

After about three minutes the book appeared and the flame and electricity diminished. Hiei stood up and looked down at her (who was still sitting on the floor.)

"If you ever bring yourself to leave, go to Kurama's house he'll accept you no matter what." Before she could reply he climbed out her window instantly melting in with the darkness.

She used her power to close the window then got back up onto her bad. 'He's very mysterious, but his words comfort me.' She thought getting up and getting ready for bed.

Hiei appeared in his tree outside Kurama's house. 'I'm afraid of you.' Her words repeated themselves time and again as he looked into the night sky.

(I made it night; oh feel my power!)

Sure he had been told on numerous accounts that humans as well as demons were afraid of him and he never had a problem with it.

But it had been from the girl who was supposed to be his mate. As hard as it was for him to believe it he hated that she had said that.

A/N: I don't know about you but I smell growing relation ship her! Now if anyone has any idea's for this story please review them to me! I'm going to go do some awesome stuff with my power now!


	6. School Time Again

Hello everyone now I am a little stuck on what to put in this chapter but I like updating this story so I MUST put something down!

Thank you all my fine reviewers! Somebody has to slap me to keep track of all these reviewers!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH and I never will! I do own Shi and her mother and the people that make fun of her, AND the little innocent bystanders that might not be so innocent after a while!

Chapter 6: School time again

Shi woke up the next morning but was resistant to get up, 'damn the morning.' She thought finally getting up and getting ready for school.

She walked down stairs and to the front door not even bothering to say one word to her mother.

The sky was black this morning with the clouds of a fierce storm on the way. But the wind that blew threw her long black hair was cold at the first touch.

Shi walked down the sidewalk her gaze set up into the sky she had always felt like she was drawn to storms for some reason.

Finally she let out a sigh and let her head fall down to it's normal height only then did she pick up that someone was following her.

She looked back suddenly but found only the empty sidewalk. She turned back around and continued her walk but the feeling of being watched still lingered strong in her mind.

Finally she walked up the schools grounds and over to a ledge that over looked the rest of the area.

"Hey look guys it's the mental freak." A girl's voice said. Shi knew perfectly well who the voice belonged to; it was a girl named Mary. (So sue me I don't know Japanese names.)

Mary was a popular girl at this school she had shoulder-length blonde hair that was always perfect and bright green eyes.

She was one of those people that always wore either pink or white and always got the guy she wanted and had everyone hanging all over her.

Unlike Mary Shi had never been told in her life that she was pretty, or was nice. And unlike Mary she never got anyone she wanted.

She had always been cast out of every school and town she lived in because at least three times a year she would lose control of her power like she had the previous day. And since she spent 6 hours at school it usually happened there.

Mary and her 'friends' walked over to her and she got up onto the ledge next to Shi. "What do you want Mary?" Shi asked her gaze cast downwards.

She knew better then to look them straight in the eyes, if she did that she would surly be hit for it, people at this school had to be so violent.

"We just want to hang out with you Shi is that a crime?" She asked the essence of a lie in her voice.

She didn't answer she was out of comebacks today.

"So why weren't you at school yesterday it's not like you to miss a day?" She asked obviously proud that she had the upper hand over Shi and was using it to her advantage.

"I was sick." She said wishing they would just go away.

"You're a freak Shi that's all you'll ever be." She said getting down. "Your not wanted at this school, never were, and never will be." She finished as a blow to Shi's stomach knocked had backwards onto the ground.

She sat up quickly and looked up as they started to walk off. She grabbed her backpack and stood up walking into the school as the morning bell rang.

(Everyone should already know that I don't like to write about what goes on during school so I'm just skipping to the end of the day.)

The day had been long but now it was over Shi walked out of the building into the cool air. She walked down the sidewalk towards her house her mind completely lost in thought.

'You're a freak Shi.' Her words had been floating around in her head all day and it seemed like even now she would get no end to it.

She entered into her house not long after being met be silence, where was her mother? It wasn't like her to go out at this time of day.

Before she had any time to even look around her mother came down the hallway slapping Shi instantly.

"What was that for?" Shi asked her hand flying to her cheek and shooting a glare at her.

"For being who you are! Get out your not wanted here anymore!" Why was her mother saying this? What was going on?

Before she had anytime to even ask about the odd way her mother was acting she was slapped again on the other side of her face.

Then not wanting to get hit again she did what any normal person would do, she turned and went out the door. She didn't want to actually hit her foster mother but she didn't want to get hit anymore the only logical thing to do was to turn and get out.

'Now what?' She thought walking down the sidewalk… she had nowhere to-. 'If you ever bring yourself to leave go to Kurama's house he'll accept you no matter what.' That's what Hiei said.

She decided to take his advice and go to Kurama but before she could even start that way it started to downpour.

The rain felt good on her body but she didn't want to stay here for to long so she started running towards Kurama's house loud cracks of thunder splitting threw the sky every few moments.

AT KURAMA'S

Kurama sat at his desk looking over a math problem for his school when a tap at his window brought him back to reality.

He went and opened the window allowing a soaked Hiei to climb in. "Where have you been Hiei I thought you would come back last night?" He asked as Hiei flared his energy to dry himself quickly.

"I went after Shi."

"And?"

"She seems to put herself down a lot." Kurama wasn't exactly surprised by this information.

"I thought as much but she hides it well what else did you find out?"

"She's not accepted at home or at her school but other then that she's a very quiet person when she has to be." Kurama smirked another question in mind.

"Did you talk to your Shi?"

"Yes she- wait… she's not mine!" Kurama laughed a bit at the fire demon.

"Not yet but she will be you'll see, anyway you were saying?"

Hiei glared at him but went on, "She holds pain in her heart that she refuses to express."

"She sounds like you." Another glare came the fox's way. "So she told you this?" "No I went threw her mind when she wasn't aware of it."

"Well then what did she think of you?" Why did the fox have to ask so many questions?

"She says she's afraid of me." Hiei admitted taking his seat at the window-sill. "I'm not surprised by that but it must have had some sort of effect on you right?"

"Hn." Before Hiei could go on to explain the doorbell rang, "I wonder who that is." Kurama thought aloud going out of his room and heading to the door and of coarse Hiei followed.

The living room that was normally so full of life was now pitch black the only light coming when the light from the lightning lit it up for an instant.

Hiei leaned on a nearby wall as Kurama went to the door and opened it, "Shi what are you doing here?" Kurama asked revealing a soaking wet Shi shivering in the doorway.

Hiei was surprised for a moment as of why she was here and weather or not she had taken his advice from the previous night's discussion.

A/N: Okay well that was a okay chapter I have no idea's so I need everyone to please send me some!


	7. Who I Am

Hello everyone again nothing to say I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter anyway here is the next chapter

Chapter 7: Who I Am

"No come in please." Shi walked in slowly putting one arm onto her shoulder trying to stop her shivering.

"What happened why are you here in such weather?" Kurama asked leading her back down the hall and getting out a towel for her to use.

"My mom kicked me out of her home and I had no where else to go." She closed her eyes as shame and embarrassment filled her to capacity.

"Why did she kick you out?" He asked going into his room Hiei following, Kurama made a mental note that Hiei might actually be warming up to Shi.

Hiei's P.O.V

I walked by Shi as she continued to shiver I knew I should probably warm her up I knew I could a single touch and she would be completely dry.

But I had told her last night that I was human, doing that would cause her to wonder… then again I could always go back and erase that from her memory.

NO! I can't do that she is my chosen mate as hard as it is for me to believe this it is true erasing her memory would highly anger the Jagan eye.

That is if it even allowed me to do so.

I would just have to wait and let the fox help her for now even though it did kill me that I could do nothing but observe.

Normal P.O.V

"I don't know." She took the towel around her and tightened it on her shoulders. "I just came home and she slapped me and told me I wasn't wanted anymore." All of this was really starting to get hard to listen to for both the fox and the fire demon.

"Well you can stay here for as long as you need I'm sure my mother won't mind!" Kurama said with a smile.

'You know Koenma might want to see her about her power it's not normal for humans to have powers.' Kurama said telepathically to Hiei.

'Maybe… we will wait until he asks us to come.'

'Getting protective are we Hiei?' Kurama couldn't help but smile as Hiei sent him a death glare.

"Can I tell you guys something?" Shi asked breaking the two's mental link.

"Of coarse." Kurama answered giving her his attention.

"I don't know why but you all feel odd… like I just get a feeling that there's more to you then you say." Kurama's eyes widened before he had a chance to catch himself.

"Well there is now isn't there?" 'Baka fox learn to control your actions.' Hiei advised.

"No there isn't," Kurama tried to defend.

"Okay look I may not have a very strong hold on my telepath side but I still know your holding something big back from me that involves who you truly are. I want to know what it is." Yeah they had found them there was no turning back now.

'Don't do it fox Koenma is already mad enough at us as it is without you not even being able to control your tongue.' Hiei almost ordered.

He more then knew the consequences of his soon-to-be actions but it was something that he felt needed to be said, if Shi was meant to be Hiei's mate she shouldn't be left in the dark forever.

She would find out sometime telling her now would just save the pain of it later on.

"Alright well maybe we should take her to Koenma." Kurama thought out loud directing it more at Hiei.

"Fine you said it a loud and it might be better anyways." There was more behind his defense but being who he was he didn't want to go into descriptions right now.

Shi sat silently watching the two boys in utter confusion, "Who?" She finally asked. "Koenma our boss." Hiei answered getting up and moving around her as Kurama left the room.

As he went behind her he couldn't help himself and touched her back flaring his energy to a high degree enough to get her dry instantly.

"Hey I guess I wasn't as wet as I thought I was." She said looking herself over as Hiei inconspicuously smirked at himself.

Kurama finally returned with his communicator in hand, "Botan is opening a portal for us to go threw." Kurama explained just as a black vortex opened up on one of his empty walls.

"I'm not going threw there!" Shi said firmly shaking her head, Hiei sighed, picked her up and threw her threw the portal then him and the fox walked in himself.

KOENMA'S OFFICE

"What brings you here today Kurama?" The toddler said from behind his desk, Shi had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.

When Koenma spotted Shi he became a bit frantic, "Why have you brought a mortal here?" He asked furiously

"Shi is Hiei's chosen mate." Kurama said silently enough for Koenma only to hear, "Hiei chose a mate I never thought I would see the day." Hiei glared at him but leaned on the wall.

"No his Jagan chose it for him her name is Shi."

"Yes so why bring her here?"

"She found out about us." Koenma's eyes widened.

"WHAT! How why did you tell her Kurama of all people you are the-." Kurama cut into his outburst.

"No not all the way she's both telekinetic and a telepath she figured it out herself we wanted to bring her to you to explain it to her before we did."

Before Kurama could say anything else the large doors that closed them into Koenma's office swung open to reveal Yusuke and Kuwabara.

'Oh no this can't be good,' Kurama thought to himself as the two walked in.

Shi's P.O.V

Everything was happening so quickly Kurama talked quietly with this toddler that was there boss and Hiei stood quietly his eyes closed.

I felt like the odd one out.

Then when I though things couldn't get any more confusing the doors slammed open and two figures stood in the door way.

One had his black hair greased back and wore a green school uniform, and the other one had orange hair in an odd due and wore the same school uniform only in blue.

"Hey Koenma!" The one in green shouted going forward as Kurama shook his head.

"Why are you here Yusuke?" Koenma asked folding his hands on his desk.

"No reason it's wet and boring at home and we're BORED!" The one named Yusuke said causing Koenma to shake his head along with Kurama.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" He almost shouted at the two boys, "Hey who's the girl?" the one in blue asked bringing me back to reality.

"Name's Shi." I said giving him a look of annoyance,

"You're pretty!" He said coming over to me I didn't really know what to say I'm not one to be mean when I don't have to but I didn't want to do anything I would regret later.

"my name is Kuzuma Kuwabara, would you be my girlfriend?" I took note that Hiei's eyes snapped open in a way like he was worried or something.

Instantly Yusuke came over and slapped him over the head, "What about Yukina!" Kuwabara stood up instantly and clenched his fist, "Yes my love the beautiful Yukina!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Sorry Shi I can't say he's never an idiot because that would be lying. Anyway I'm Yusuke Urameshi." He said happily pointing to Kuwabara then himself.

"So I hear." I said a smirk on her face, "Alright Shi since I have found your files and see who you are I see it's safe to tell you about us."

I directed my attention to Koenma and found him closing a foulder that must have been my files.

"Okay I think I will explain who everyone is first. Okay first Yusuke is half human and half demon he uses his spirit energy to attack but also uses regular martial arts."

"Spirit energy?" I asked before he could continue.

"Yes energy some humans and demons use to draw up an attack." He cleared his throat.

"Anyway he is what's called a Spirit Detective he gets cases from me and then figures them out simple as that really."

"Kuwabara uses his spirit energy to draw up a spirit sword and uses that against his enemies."

I looked at each of the people as Koenma pointed and explained them I was actually starting to wonder why all of this was coming upon me and not someone else.

"Kurama is a spirit fox named Yoko and uses plants against his enemies, I would watch though he has a tendency to be very cunning." Kurama smiled over at me his emerald green eyes flashing with mischif.

"And Hiei is very powerful when he wants to be he uses his katana, his Jagan eye, along with other attacks. Despite his small size he has been known to cause a mass amount of damage."

"Like?" I asked not exactly impressed by his description.

"As in taking out half of a stadium with a attack called, 'The Dragon of the Darkness Flame.'" Now I was impressed.

"As for background Kurama was a master thief and if my knowledge is correct he still is a pretty good on." A vein appeared on Koenma's forehead.

"Old habits don't die easily I have to admit and I did give the plant back." Kurama tried to defend.

"AFTER A YEAR!" I had to laugh at this.

"Anyway." He started again calming down a bit, "Hiei's past-." I inconspicuously looked over at Hiei to find him glaring daggers at Koenma.

"His past is better left unsaid."

"Well what about those two?" I asked motioning with my head to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Yusuke died and came back only agreeing to become a spirit detective and Kuwabara had a high spirit awareness."

"Later on after defeating both Hiei and Kurama they were put on probation so they couldn't kill any humans and were forced to join Yusuke as spirit detectives or they would go to Rekai prision." Koenma explained.

I couldn't help telling myself that these people had a very different personality and ability if they weren't brought together by force they probably would have never even met I suppose.

"Well since you have been looking threw my files could you tell me please about me?" I asked causing Koenma to give me a confused look.

"Meaning… oh about your abilities of coarse." I nodded and walked forward noticing that Hiei followed close behind

The way he went were I did I was starting to think he was stalking me or something I looked back at him and he stopped immediately, but what surprised me was that the look of denial and death was in his eyes.

I made a note to ask him about himself later on.

"Okay well your not exactly meant to be telekinetic it is just the energy that your true power is setting off for right now." Koenma started to explain.

"Well then what is she meant to be?" Yusuke asked coming forward a bit.

"Well actually Shi is actually a full demon believe it or not."

Everyone had different reactions to this Kuwabar's mouth dropped to the floor, Hiei… okay he didn't do anything Kurama's eyes widened a bit Yusuke just starred in utter confusion.

As for me I did a combination of it all… it really didn't make sense sure I never knew my true family but I had no idea at all that my parents were demons.

"Well what type of demon is she then?" Kuwabara finally asked.

"Well it turns out she is a Shadow demon." A 'hm' was heard from Yuusuke which caught my attention.

"Never really encountered one of those what do they do?"

"Well they specialize in darkness really they can melt in with shadows and kind of teleport themselves using shadows for this reason they are very hard to catch meaning we don't have a lot of knowledge on them."

Now the regular normal person would have probably freaked out from the start but as everyone should know I'm NO normal person even though I do frequently have mood changes to me I actually liked the information I was receiving.

"Well anyway it's really getting late down on Earth everyone should get home and then Shi I would like you to report to me tomorrow morning."

I turned to leave but Koenma's words made both me and Hiei to turn, "And have Hiei escort you here."

I nodded and turned to leave out the door with Hiei and the rest of them, "Well that was an interesting conversation." Yusuke stated putting his hands behind his head as we walked down the hall.

Yes this was an interesting conversation in deed and I could already tell that knew information about myself was on the way for the next day… I could hardly wait to find out what it was.

Although the whole time we walked I noticed that Hiei was walking exactly behind me and I was really starting to wonder why, not with agitation just out of curiosity.

I would DEFINATLY be asking him about this when we got back to Kurama's house.

A/N: WOW that was long! Anyway I hope everyone liked that I sure did it turned out better then I thought… then again everything usually does. Anyway please review and I'll put the next chapter up ASAP


	8. Temple Problems

Okay everyone let's see how this chapter turns out i have NO idea what is going to happen but ido have some idea's but i don't know how to connect them all together... or even if i want to put them in this story or not.

Anyway let's just get on with the chapter

chapter something: Temple Problems

Shi's P.O.V

They went threw the portal to find that it was already night and Yusuke and Kuwabara had to go for some reason. They left quickly but not before promising that they would be back first thing in the morning... that couldn't be a good sign.

Kurama went to the kitchen for some unknown reason and so that left me with MR. gothic-doesn't-talk-about-his-past person. I stood quietly and wondered how to start asking my questions... nothing came to mind.

"Hey Hiei." I started

"Hn." Boy doesn't he have a way with words.

"Is there a reason why you were walking exactly behind me on the way back here?" I asked waiting for his response.

"No."

"Then why did you?"

"Hn that's none of your buisness." A light flinch came from him and i wondered whyof coarse. "Let me guess there's no reason why you flinch when you talk sometimes right?" I asked a smirk playing across my face.

He looked at me for a while as if trying to serch my mind for something to say or something for that matter... yeah right him read my mind i seriously doubted it.

"Hn." He said before he started to walk off. Before he did i remembered something else i needed to ask him. "Why did you lie to me the other night?" Yeah that made him stop in his tracks.

Hiei's P.O.V

Dammit she had me there what was i supposed to say? Maybe i could just kill her and be done with it... no my Jagan would probably kill me back for it.

But it would have solved my problem for a while.

Shi's P.O.V

"I don't have to explain myself to you." He stated so sure of himself.

"True but i'll find out somehow." I said happily trying to press into his mind.

I was met by a wall that blocked my from anything and everything in his mind, how did he do it most people didn't know how to even put up a simple block that only blocked some things let alone there whole mind.

'Stay out of my mind.' Came Hiei's voice in my mind i stepped back in surprise, "How did you do that?" I asked as he stopped again.

"That is none of your concern." He said before disappearing down the hall and into the darkness of it. I let out the breath i wasn't aware that i was holding and finally went into the kitchen and collapsed at the table.

"That guy is so hard to understand."I said actually sitting down across from Kurama. He looked at me for a moment before answering, "Yes Hiei can be hard top understand but after a while he's easier to understand"

Normal P.O.V

"How did you know i was talking about Hiei?"

"I heard you two talking in the other room." He said a sly smile going across his face.

"Well anyway it should be easier for you to get to know him."

"Why do you say that?" I was suddly interested in what this fox had to say. "Becasue you and him are very alike wether you see it or not."

"Well i don't see it."

"Well you will just give it time and try and get to know him as best you can he'll open up to you."

"How do you know that he seems like the type of guy to lock everything away from everyone and oneday it almost if not completly kills him becasue of it." 'Wow that was a vivid description' she thought, his eyes slightly widdened in surprise, 'You don't know how right you are.' he thought.

"Well he actually is that type of person but he will trust me i know." 'I'm starting to think everyone in this house is there own mystery.' Shi thought top herself as she got up.

"Well if you say so i'm going to bed don't worry i'll be out of hwere in the morning." She reasured starting to go down the hall. "You can stay here as long as you need i have a feeling Koenma will want you to stay at the temple for a while though." He explained.

Kurama's P.O.V

"Temple?" she asked the pupils in her eyes growing larger. I observed her reactiuon to what i said closly, obviously she had a problem with staying there.

"Yes Genkai's temple." She faultered a bit before answering, "I couldn't stay there i have to go back home." Yes something was obviously wrong with her about this.

"I thought your mother kicked you out?"

"Well she did."

"It's all up to Koenma now we'll see tomorrow ." I said as she nodded and turned to go back down the hall. "Your room is at the end on the left." I called down to her but got no response.

How odd she was it seemed like everytime you figure her out she brings something else up but this was just weird in a way why would she be so against going to a simple temple?

I gave up my attempts to figure out this latest mystery and decided to stay out here for a little while longer, just until she was asleep... until she was asleep... instantly an idea popped into my mind.

'Hiei.' I called to him

'Nani?'

'I think we need to do a little serching.' i telepathically told him and i almost saw him straighten up from my words, i wasn't surprised.

"What do you mean?" He said instantly infront of the table. I exlpained what had happened with Shi and he listened intently to every word.

"So what do you have in mind?" He asked after i finished

"I say when she is asleep you try and go into her mind and find why she is like that." I thought only then did i realize that i was prying into someone else's buisness.

"Never mind we shall find out from experience." I said quickly before Hiei decided to do it... sadly i was to late. "No you brought it up i'll try it."

"I don't thinik your Jagan will let you."

"Then at least i know i tried." I sighed in defeat and hoped everything would go okay.

A/N: Well now you see what is happening in the next chapter just so everyone knows i got this idea from Heinz Chapel when i just stood and looked up at the high ceiling and thought about Shi and Hiei in the church and pictured everything and every word they said so i already have it planned out. But just to make everyone happy and so you want more and WILL REVIEW i'll give you a preview

**_PREVIEW_**

"So what did you see?" Kurama asked as Hiei starred down at the table, "I didn't see." He said simply his eyes snapping up to Kurama.

"Then what happened?" He asked,

"I heard it."

"What did you hear?"

"Screams of pain and hatred."

**_NOW doesn't that speak for itself? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_**


	9. Restricted

HELLO EVERYONE! I am happy to say that this chapter of this story is LONG try 6 pages when I wrote it on paper! Anyway I don't want to make this A/N long so let's get on with this chapter and if it's not as long as I want it to be I'm going to scream!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH I only own TIFFANY and KRISTINE! Oh and a fish! I love that fish

Chapter : Restricted

Hiei walked down the quiet hall knowing full and well that the fox was at the other end of the hall monitoring every move he made.

He finally stood in front of her shut door he knew he wanted to go in but something also told him to just walk away. 'Wait a second why do I want to do this so bad anyway?' He questioned himself.

He looked back at Kurama who shook his head obviously trying to dissuade him from doing it. "Hn." He said flitting into the dark room.

Her room was small but it obviously didn't affect her at all. Moonlight shown threw the open window and onto her sleeping form.

Her even breathing said that she was already asleep or had just fell into the nights slumber.

Hiei went over to her unsealed his Jagan eye and lightly put a hand on her forehead. He was taken to the inside of Shi's memory bank.

One memory stood out clearly to him and went over to see what it was. The memory itself was rapped in a number of chains and locks signaling that she had desperately wanted to lock it away for whatever reason.

With a push he was transported to the memory, his vision became full of nothing but blackness, a blackness full of the feeling of hatred and death.

After a moment a scream filled the area determined to stop whatever was going on. Never before had Hiei ever felt so much hatred towards one thing as he did now in this memory.

When he felt as though he was going to be pulled further into her mind he released his grip on her and was instantly jolted back to reality.

Shi's P.O.V

I shot forward from my sleep and was met by the blinding moonlight and an empty room. I put my hand on my forehead, how did this happen, I had locked that memory away I didn't want to hear it… I never did.

Finally with a sigh I gave up on holding onto what had just happened and laid back down welcoming the comfort of sleep.

Hiei's P.O.V

I came back to view almost at the end of the hall where it merged in with the dining room. I grabbed onto the wall for support, that memory had a lot of emotion in it no doubt about that.

As I sealed my eye back up that scream echoed threw my mind again and this time it was really starting to make my head pound.

I walked out into the dining room where Kurama sat, I don't understand it but when he looked at me his look changed to confusion.

"What happened to you?" He asked as I sat down. "Why?" I asked back.

"Your eyes are all glazed over." I listened to him intently while trying to make whatever he was talking about go away. "I haven't seen you look like this sense you were questioning your existence." Why did he have to bring that up?

Inconspicuously I turned my not bandaged arm over to reveal three diagonal white lines went across my wrist.

(Sorry to anyone who doesn't like those types of stories but I think Hiei and Suicide stories are written the best and I always have to have something like that in all my stories.)

Normal P.O.V

Kurama decided maybe it would be best to just change the subject a bit, "So what did you see?" Kurama asked as Hiei starred down at the table.

"I didn't see anything." He said simply his eyes snapping up to meet the cunning fox.

"Then what happened?"

"I heard it."

"What did you hear?" He asked.

"Screams of pain and hatred." Kurama drew back suddenly, 'no wonder he is like this.' He thought, 'even if he doesn't show it much.' "I told you not to do it." He stated surly.

"Hn." Was all he said before flitting off. Kurama sighed thinking about what he had started now only time would tell what would happen.

-

"Onna." Came a muffled voice the next morning, "Onna get up." Came the voice again now defined as Hiei's.

"Go away." Shi ordered turning away from him.

"No get up."

"Why?"

"We have to go see Koenma." He said ripping the blankets off her.

"Tell him I'm sick." He rolled his eyes and flared his energy getting an idea. When he got to a high temperature he bent down closer to her and touched her exposed arm with two fingers radiating heat of high temperatures into her body.

(Hiei's not taller then her he's still 4'10 if I remember right but her bed is close to the ground sorry for not clarifying.)

After about a minute she shrieked and pulled her arm away. But when she turned to yell at him Hiei had gotten a little close to her resulting in them becoming about 1 inch away from each other.

Neither of them moved a muscle for a few minutes they just sat there staring at each other. Finally Hiei pulled away, "now get up." He said lowering his temperature to a normal degree. (Which was probably still like 150 or something.)

After that he left the room quietly, "you didn't have to burn me!" She yelled at him but getting up nonetheless.

She dressed in a pair of camo cargo's and a plain black shirt. She walked out into the living room to find Hiei standing by an open portal.

"Are we the only one's up?" Shi asked looking around. "The fox is outside." He said looking loosely at the front door.

"Oh okay well then let's go!" She said smiling and walking threw the portal. 'She's supposed to be my mate?' He shook the proven fact off, it sounded more fantasy then fact to his ears.

'She's so high spirited.' He thought also walking threw the portal and reappearing in Koenma office. "Well I'm glad you two made it." The spirit world prince said.

"Hn." Hiei replied walking over to one side of the room. "So what did you want to discuss?" Shi asked stepping closed to the desk. "Well after reviewing over some past records of the other shadow demon's we have learned one thing."

"Wand that is?"

"We don't know anything about them." Shi rolled her eyes.

"So we are going to gain records from you and what powers you possess." Hiei immediately started listening to what Koenma had to say.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Shi said a worried look passing across her face. "Yes well I'm sorry to say that your alone time and where you go is going to be very limited."

Shi sighed, "tell me now before I just leave."

"Well your telekinetic powers should soon be converted into another power probably your phasing ability so it would be best if you stayed at the temple."

'Temple?' Shi thought to herself.

"As we speak seals are being set up around the temple that forbids you from walking out and if you do go out you must be accompanied by someone at all times."

Shi sighed again leaning more on the desk, "why are you doing this to me?"

"We don't want anything to happen to you until you have completely mastered your powers." Koenma explained.

"Fine I'll do it." She said turning to leave.

"Good the portal down the hall will take you to the bottom of the temple." Shi didn't say anything and Hiei simply nodded and followed her.

But as Shi got to the door and reached to push the door open her hand went threw the door completely, "you mean this type of phasing?" She asked turning around and pointing to her hand that was threw the door.

"Yes that and soon you should also be able to teleport yourself." Shi smirked evilly pulling her hand out and concentrating on teleporting.

In a flash she found herself on the other side of the door with Hiei next to her again. "How did you get out so fast?" She asked confused.

He teleported again a little ways in front of her exampling how he had done it. She didn't respond to this but ran up beside him as they started to walk down the hall.

They walked silently about half of the hall before Shi broke the silence. "Are you okay?" Hiei looked at her, "why?"

"Well you haven't said more then five words to me all day and you look like your really out of it."

"What's going on with me is none of your business." He said looking in front of him again.

"There that was ten!" That earned her a glare and a shock of pain for him.

"And you keep wincing every time you say something halfway mean to me or glare at me why?"

Hiei's P.O.V

She asks to many questions, the fox says asking questions is more of a strength then a weakness but I find that hard to believe.

But what was I supposed to say to her, if I told her the truth I don't even want to think about her reaction, but if I lied my Jagan would hurt my again.

I was defiantly caught between two decisions.

But then again I didn't want to tell her for a certain reason… every time I looked at her I heard that awful scream and it only became more painful each time.

I suppose I have to tell her the only thing that is both a lie and the truth until I can ask Kurama about what to do.

Why do I ask the fox anyway… why do I take his advice and take his words to heart when I ignore everyone else's? Oh yeah because he's the only one I completely trust.

"It's none of your business." Another shock of pain but this one a little lighter making it easier to conceal. What was this thing punishing me for maybe I didn't trust Shi as much as I should?

How was I supposed to trust her when I could barely stand to be around her?

Normal P.O.V

"Fine be that way but you know if you keep everything inside of you one day your going to die from it." She said surly.

"I can't." She looked confused at him.

"You can't what?"

"I can't die."

"Are you immortal?"

"No."

"Then why?" It was obvious she wanted his answer. "Death won't take me." It took her a moment to find something to say.

"You are so full of mystery just waiting to be solved aren't you?"

"Hai but you will never see any of it." He said looking at her with deep eyes.

Shi's P.O.V

As we reached the awaiting portal he turned and looked at me with his deep crimson eyes. It was obvious that he masked much of him just by the way that he held nothing on his face… no emotion.

Well maybe I was wrong as I as I looked at him I suddenly felt as cold as ice and I could see the pain locked behind his glassy orbs.

'Exile,' I started to wonder how he got the way he is today. 'Exile,' maybe something bad corrupted his mind. 'Exile,' it took till just then to hear the word that kept pounding in my head exile… it was defiantly coming from him but why I didn't know.

"Have you ever been loved?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Surprisingly he faltered in no way, "no." my eyes widened in surprise. He had… never been loved… never knew the warm feeling of knowing that someone cared for you.

"Stop." He ordered knocking me out of my thoughts. "Nani?" I asked.

He looked at me dead in the eyes as if searching my very soul for something. The silence between us was deadly in a way unable to put into words.

"Don't say anymore."

"I didn't say anything." His eyes stayed pinned on me. "I can hear your thoughts." He said before going threw the portal.

I then realized what I had done. He must have heard what I was thinking about him, not being loved, maybe I offended him somehow… even if it killed me, I sighed and stepped threw the portal.

A/N: Well I have to admit that was good AND long well please review and give me some idea's and I shall update!


	10. Explain maybe not

Hello everyone I am back with the newest chapter of this story that is soon going to be unfolded! WEEEE! Okay I'm really hyper right now so please bear with me here!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! No YYH no uh… INUYASHA! Yeah I don't own any of them but I do own Shi and her foster family so don't get any idea's people! People walk off to sulk I know you all love Shi so much!

Reviewers: (This is the only one I wrote down for now so please don't get mad at me! I have a new system of how I'm keeping reviewers so I WILL have everyone up by next chapter!)

MariaSkywalker929: Lol well I always try to make them long but some are and some aren't anyway I'm glad you liked it and are really interested in it!

Okay let's get on with the chapter!

Chapter something: Explain… maybe not

Shi reappeared behind Hiei who had already started his way up the long stairway. "Hiei." She called as he turned. "I'm sorry about before." She spit out feeling herself blush for some reason.

"It's fine now hurry up." He called back. She nodded and ran forward but stopped at the first step. Hiei being the way he was got curious as to why she stopped and teleported back down to where she was.

"Why did you stop?" He asked unemotionally. "I-I don't like religious places." He was confused but he didn't show it at all.

"Why?"

"I just don't." There was more to it then she was giving out this Hiei knew but what it was he didn't. "Fine." He instantly grabbed her arm and teleported to the top of the stairs.

Shi looked around at the open space and then at Hiei, "That was just wrong." She said glaring at him. "Now you're stuck here." He said starting to walk towards the stairs. "Where are you going I thought I wasn't supposed to be left alone?" She asked.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara are in the house I have to go find Kurama." He said before flitting off. Shi starred at the spot he had been standing at for another minute before sighing and heading to the house.

Before she grabbed the doorknob an idea came to mind, 'If I phased threw the wall at Koenma's what says I can't do it here?' She smirked and went over to a shaded side of the house.

Thinking of how she used to lift objects with her mind and how she had to concentrate on them she thought of that again and thought of teleporting herself into the house.

Almost instantly she found herself falling forward into the wall and like the portal the next thing she knew she found herself in the house living room.

She looked over and saw both boys staring at her with shocked looks on both they're faces. "What?" She asked. "How did you do that?" Kuwabara asked.

"I learned to teleport myself so what?" She said sitting on the couch next to Yusuke with Kuwabara in the chair on her other side. "So you two are my captors for the time being?" She asked.

"Yep!" Both said. Shi rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. "Well I'm going to go look around." She reached for the doorknob but was instantly shocked.

"OW what the hell?" She asked but almost shouted reaching again and getting shocked again. "Sorry Shi you're stuck here unless one of us opens the door." Yusuke explained.

She looked over at them and smirked, "can I knock Kuwabara out and use his hand to open the door?"

"No!" Both said as she gave up.

-

"Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Favorite food?"

"Pomegranates." (Actually there mine to!)

"Fruit? Who's favorite food is a fruit?"

"Hey don't say that about the fruit!" She yelled over the Kuwabara. Her and Yusuke had been interrogating each other with questions for the last hour now.

"Alright I'm bored now." Shi stated leaning back in the couch. "Hey where's shorty and Kurama?" Kuwabara asked. "I don't know about Kurama but Hiei said he had to go find him." Shi explained.

"Yeah leave it to Shorty to leave us with her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She yelled at him just about to punch him.

-

Meanwhile Hiei had been looking for the fox for an hour now with no luck, but now he had finally found him on top of his school. "Hiei? Where's Shi?" Kurama asked as Hiei came and stood beside him overlooking the city.

"At the temple with Yusuke and Kuwabara."

"Why are you here then?"

It took the fire demon a moment to answer, "I-I need advice."

Hiei's P.O.V

I didn't know why but the words came heavily and were hard to get out. Why I didn't understand I had known Kurama longer then anyone else he was my best friend so this really made no sense.

I had learned the hard way that he would never think less of me no matter what. So why was it so hard to ask him for help now?

Normal P.O.V

"On what?" Kurama asked giving him his attention, "on what I should do."

"Well why don't you tell me the situation first." Hiei sighed but started explaining about his two decisions and the consequences of each one.

"Well you don't need me to decide this." Hiei gave his friend an odd look, "I mean rather what do you want to do?" Kurama asked. "I don't know." Kurama sighed.

"Well you don't know her very well if you got to know her maybe she wouldn't act negative to it."

"So how do I get to know her?" Kurama chuckled a bit before answering, "you truly are an anti-socialist person Hiei." Hiei glared at him.

"Just talk to her, answer her questions and ask her some yourself."

Hiei's P.O.V

What is that saying ningens love to say? … Oh yeah easier said then done.

Normal P.O.V

"Hn that's easier said then done."

"What do you mean?" He asked looking down at his fire demon friend.

"You said it yourself I'm an anti-socialist." Kurama smiled at this, "Shi is meant to be your mate Hiei if she truly is it won't be hard for you to talk to her." Kurama explained as Hiei listened intently.

"you don't have to tell her now you can wait but if she thinks more highly of you she would take it better." He continued. "Maybe."

"Well then I think we should get back to the temple I don't think Yusuke and Kuwabara can stand being with her that long." Kurama said turning and starting away.

Hiei turned towards him, "Kurama." The kitsune turned to him, "thanks." He said looking away but walking forward.

"Anytime Hiei it's good to see you admitting that you need help." He said walking beside him.

"Hn, baka kitsune." Was all he said.

-

When the two walked threw the temple door both Yusuke and Kuwabara looked very relived they were there. "About time you two showed up!" Yusuke scolded.

"Was she that bad?" Kurama asked.

"Yes!" Both said, "HEY!" She shouted at them.

Kurama smiled and Hiei just rolled his eyes. "Well get over it she has to stay here which means you two also have to stay here." Hiei explained then turning and going back out the door.

"Where are you going?" Kuwabara asked as Hiei stopped but didn't face him, "that is not of your concern but I am going nowhere."

"I highly doubt it." Hiei shot the baka a glare before going out the door leaving it a bit open.

Shi looked at the cracked door and realized she could get out now. Slowly she slipped from her spot and went to the door. Touching the handle she found it didn't shock her like before.

She smiled and went out the door closing it silently behind her. "What are you doing?" Came Hiei's voice from across the shaded porch. "Nothing." She said slipping to the stairs.

"You can't leave you know."

"Who said I was going to try?" She asked knowing that she could leave anytime she wanted to… staying was just more interesting to her.

"Hn."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Hai." Shi was halfway surprised he didn't say something negative against her but shrugged it off instantly. "Why are you such a solitary person?" She asked.

"Because." It now also surprised her that he was at least answering her, "because is not an answer." She said turning towards him then.

"It's just the way I am." He said turning his gaze to the empty courtyard. Shi thought a moment about it all, "is that really why or are you just telling me that?"

"It's the truth." He started, "I never took well to a lot of people."

"Well how did you get so close to Kurama then?" She asked walking over to where he sat on the porch railing. "He is a demon also and I've known his for so long."

That really wasn't that good of an answer but it was all he could come up with. Kurama was his best friend and always had been for a long time he really didn't know how he came to get so close to him it just… came together.

(Sorry about not being so visual and stuff but even I barely know how they really became really good friends I only skimmed threw the book of it.)

Shi stayed silent her gaze set downwards, "is there a reason why your so silent and… why exile pounds threw my head every time I look at you?" She asked not really meaning to pry into him even though he was opening up so well now.

Hiei hesitated a moment thinking of how to explain it… to tell her the truth he would have to reveal his painful past but he also couldn't really lie to her. He had to get to know her like the fox had explained.

"Hai it deals very much with my past." He said keeping his gaze pointed away from her. "Can you explain it to me?" She asked as his crimson eyes snapped over to her.

"Not now… what about your past how did you become a foster child?" Hiei asked her as she looked up at him.

"I really didn't…" she faded off from there looking away as if it hurt her to say it, "I have an idea!" She said a smile coming across her face.

"Nani?"

"ROAD TRIP!" She shouted happiness filling every letter of her message. "You can't leave the temple." He stated a evil smirk passing across her face.

"True but I can get past that!" She said running into the house again. "What's with the rush?" Yusuke asked as she stopped, "were going on a road trip!'

"COOL!" Both Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted together, "Wait a minute." Kurama said from across the room, "where are we going?"

"The beach."

"Come on Kurama lighten up let's go!" Yusuke said as Kuwabara nodded his approval. 'Hiei what did you say?' Kurama telepathically asked him

'Nothing she came up with it on her own.'

'I don't think-.'

'Let's go I have a feeling wherever she wants to take us will explain things about her.' He explained as Kurama sighed and nodded the two baka's jumping up and getting ready to go.

A/N: Has anyone noticed/thought my writing has really changed for the worst? Well I think so… so somebody had better tell me what they think!

Also any suggestions/idea's you have please submit them to me!


	11. Trip

Hey everyone okay well I know last time Shi was kind of random with springing that road trip on everyone but you'll see in either this chapter or the next one why I did that.

HieiFan66: Oh my goodness that was such an awesome review I laughed at your prices and such! Anyways that was really awesome, and I know Shi is random I love randomness!

Time for the next chapter!

Chapter 9: Trip

They stood now waiting in line at the airport to get on their plane that would take them to their coming vacation.

How did Shi get out of the temple you ask? Well let's check it out. FLASHBACK TIME!

Flashback

Shi ran over to the stairs of the temple that led down into the forest. "How are you going to get out?" Kuwabara asked as everyone watched her.

"Koenma said I couldn't walk out he never said I couldn't phase out." Shi explained a evil smirk appearing on her face as she concentrated.

Instantly her body started to go downwards into the cement and back out on the stairs everyone but Hiei was either gapping at her or just had wide eyes.

"Are you coming or what?" She asked as they ran towards her.

End Flashback.

"Why are you taking us on this?" Hiei questioned as they approached the women who took their individual tickets.

"It gets us there quicker." Shi explained remembering that Hiei had not liked the idea of a metal object taking him a few thousand feet in the air.

"Hn." Was all he said as all five of them walked down the long hallway that led to the plane. The plane was crowded but then again it always was like this Shi looked back at Hiei to see a look on his face like he wanted to kill everyone there.

She couldn't help but smile at it. They finally put there baggage in the top compartments and got in there seats. Hiei sat on the window farthest back Shi in the middle and Kurama on the isle Yusuke and Kuwabara ahead of them.

"Don't worry Hiei only some of the planes here crash." Yusuke said earning a death glare from the fire demon. "If you don't shut up and turn around you're going to meet a slow and painful death." Hiei ensured as Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing.

"Hey its surprising Shi even got Shorty to go let alone on a plane!" Kuwabara said laughing along side Yusuke as they finally turned around.

Shi smiled also turning to the fire demon who was still giving a death glare to the two idiots. "Don't worry everything will be fine." She reassured to him.

"Hn whatever." He said stopping and closing his eyes.

-

(I don't feel like explaining this whole trip right now so I'm skipping to when the got OFF the plane! I can skip threw time don't I feel special!)

"I never want to go on one of those things again." Hiei stated after coming off the plane into the crowd of people. Basically they had gotten off a plane that had a rough take off and reentry and a lot of turbulence along the way.

"Well we have to take one back so you better get over it." Kuwabara said as they came to baggage claim. "Hn." Was all he said as everyone grabbed there light baggage and headed out of the building.

"So where are we going now Shi?" Yusuke asked after the sliding doors closed behind them.

"We're taking a bus to the hotel and then tomorrow you'll go to the beach!" She said walking up to the platform where a large charter buss awaited them along with many other people.

"Where are you going?" Kurama asked placing his stuff in the lower compartment and getting in line to get on the bus. "I have some things to go see then I'll go." She said slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"What kind of things?" Kuwabara questioned, "personal ones."

"Well one of us has to go with you remember your not allowed by yourself." Yusuke said as he stepped onto the brightly lighted bus.

"Whatever I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself you know." She said as they all got on and sat down Yusuke and Kuwabara in front Kurama and Hiei behind them and Shi by herself behind them all.

"Well-."

"Look I know what I can and con not do I'm perfectly capable of doing this on my own alright so drop it." She said in a rather irritated tone.

The other four were quiet for a moment watching her intently, "okay." Kurama said turning back around. She took out her CD player as the lights in the bus shut off and started to drive off.

The bus was quiet only a few voices broke the calmness of the enclosed space, 'she seems touchy now.' Kurama telepathically said to Hiei.

'Hai.' He responded looking out the window at the setting sun. 'You and I both know we can't leave her by herself tomorrow. Koenma would have our heads if we did.' He went on.

'Hai I'll follow her tomorrow I have no intention of spending all day with the idiots tomorrow anyways.' Hiei explained looking at the fox's shining emerald eyes.

'Alright.' He said breaking the connection between them.

-

(I am REALLY sorry for being so jumpy but I want to get my idea down here and I don't really know how to put things before it so please bare with me here!)

The hotel rooms they had gotten were two rooms with a connecting door between them. It had been decided that Kurama would stay with Yusuke and Kuwabara since it was a bigger room and Shi with Hiei in the other room.

Although both Hiei and Shi put up a fight against it.

The night was crisp and calm they had been placed on the top floor overlooking the ocean and the clear horizon.

Hiei sat on the other side of the room in a slight daze while Shi stood out on the balcony. "You know you never told me your past." Shi stated as Hiei's crimson eyes opened and looked over to her.

"You never told me yours either."

It took her a moment to answer, "true I didn't."

"Why did you take us here?" He asked she didn't turn to him at all she kept silent again as if trying to choose her words carefully.

"I felt like getting out of that city."

"I don't think that's the real reason." His voice held no emotion whatsoever in it but it was very alluring to her. "No it's not." She said her own voice calm and collected.

"Then what is it?"

"I can't say." She sighed a moment, "not right now anyways." She was a complete mystery one minute she was a happy person with a smile on her face and the next she was mad at everyone.

"Don't follow me." She said taking him out of his thoughts just to see her fading into a shadowed place on the wall.

Like he was going to listen to her instantly he was up following the light amount of ki she sent out.

A/N: No Flames! I know it sucked and all but I wasn't really in the right mood to write this chapter next chapter I will be though it will be played out of a memory of mine so should come out pretty well.

NEXT CHAPTER: Shi reveals her past, Hiei reveals his… well part of it and the gang spends the day at the beach. What's this Hiei is forced to go into the ocean? Does he know how to swim? I think not! HAHA I love torture!


	12. Never Meant To Be

Hey everyone now I still don't have a lot of idea's to go on for this chapter but I love you all SO MUCH that I MUST update!

**Leh**: Oh my goodness I loved reading all the reviews you sent me they were truly awesome and I'm glad you find my writing so good and… oh yeah! Yes we all like the Hiei torture lol well at least you and I do. Anyways I hope you continue to read and review thanks a lot!

**HieiFan666**: Yeah I was thinking the same thing with him on the plane and I wanted to put it down but I decided to wait until when they were coming back and the plane went threw a storm! Wait… CRAP I just said what happens next. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I OWN YYH!  
Sam: No you don't  
FS562:I wish I did  
Hiei: Good thing she doesn't!  
FS562: Yeah if I owned them Hiei and Kurama would end up together and Hiei would be wearing all pink!  
Sam: O.O

Chapter 12: Never meant to be

Hiei followed her ki for at least an hour before it finally stopped on one particular building. He stopped on the ground in front of a pair of large engraved doors.

Pulling one open of the doors he walked quietly in to the room and found Shi standing in the middle of the long aisle her black clothing now flooded with golden light.

"I told you not to follow me." She looked down from where she had been staring at and let out a breath, "then again I shouldn't have expected less from you."

Hiei's P.O.V

Looking around at my surroundings I saw the high vaulted ceiling and the stained glass in the windows. Instrumental music played lightly in the background and the whole time I looked around I had a very odd feeling.

"Where are we?" I asked

"A chapel." She answered as I directed my gaze back to her. "Why are we here?" I asked. "Can I tell you things?" She asked as I observed her saying, 'things'

"This is where I was born in this very chapel. My mother knew I was going to be born a demon I suppose. So she used the theory that demons couldn't step foot in religious places and tried to prevent my birth by having me here."

The whole time she spoke I could literally hear the sadness in her voice. "I had heard before on numerous accounts that my mother tried as hard as she could to prevent me from being born."

"But she couldn't stop it so I was born… those who where there said she screamed like she was being murdered during the whole thing." Her body shuddered a bit as I listened to her intently the fox said I should listen to her and that I would hn… this seemed to beyond me.

"As I grew older the hatred my mother had toward me only grew every day she would yell at me for the simplest thing and always wished I was never born."

She stopped a moment and I knew it was painful for her to tell me these things but it was her will to tell me if she wanted to tell it then I would listen.

"Finally as time went on I couldn't take it my very soul started to believe everything she said… that I was worthless and that I should die I finally brought myself to leave her and go to a orphanage."

"So you didn't want to become a foster child?" I asked from behind signaling that I had been listening to her every word. "No all I wanted was to be loved and know that someone didn't hate me that's all I ever wanted."

The smell of salt mixed with water filled my nose and I knew she was crying but what was I to do about it? It wasn't like me to be the comforting type that was the fox's job I was the quiet one but what now?

Maybe words could help as much as I hated to admit it she was meant to be my mate and maybe knowing that I went threw something like that would help… someway.

"I know how you feel." I told her as she turned quietly towards me. I cast my gaze up to the high ceiling, "I was born in a ice demon race called the Koorime's these are all females no males."

I could tell she was listening even though I could barely see her, "my mother broke the code and mated with a male resulting in my sister and me."

"You have a sister?" She asked as I nodded and let my head down towards her now. "Oh sorry please continue." She said I let out a slow breath but did as requested.

"I was thrown off a cliff by the elders there hoping I would die but I survived the fall. I was brought up by a band of thieves who finally abandoned me afraid of my power I didn't blame them really." I said shrugging lightly. I had to admit it wasn't that hard to explain my past to Shi.

"I went to Shigure and got a Jagan implant to find my homeland-."

"What's a Jagan?" She questioned I sighed and undid my bandana covering my eye. "This it helps to find objects or people and helps increase my power." I explained leaving out that it also chooses your mate.

Actually I was surprised that she simply nodded in understanding I guess it answered her questions to what a Jagan was from what she read in that book.

"I found my sister in the human world I met Kurama stole the artifacts of darkness got caught by Yusuke and was forced to join this team Kurama also." I said making it a long story short.

"Wow rough." She said wiping her eyes a small smile appearing on her face. "No one is going to hate you here." I said then understand what I had just said, I almost slapped myself for saying it to.

Although a smile appeared on her face showing I had said the right thing, "I realized that… what about you?" I looked at her and said nothing signaling my confusion.

"Do you hate me?"

Normal P.O.V

(An odd time to change but I think in this chapter I am starting to write it wrong.)

It took Hiei a moment to answer her question, "no I don't hate you." He finally said staring to walk away. "Where are you going?" Shi asked running after him.

"We need to get back before Kurama and everyone gets suspicious." Hiei explained going quietly out the door Shi following behind him. "You seemed anxious to get out of their can I ask why?" Shi questioned walking beside him.

"Your mother was half right demons get a very bad feeling in religious places like church's; well at least some do." Hiei explained remembering the scream he had heard from her mind and why he had gone into her mind.

"Is that why you hate religious places?" Shi looked over at him a bit confused, "because you were born there out of hatred?"

"Hai I don't know why I just can't get over it… I know it seems odd but while I was being born I swear I can remember hearing my mother's scream."

"And it stuck in your memory?" Hiei questioned coming to the conclusion that the scream was her mother's. "Hai how did you know?" She asked obviously wondering about him.

"I just know." Hiei was on her good side right now and he didn't want to spoil it by telling her he invaded her memory and heard the scream.

"Come on." He said taking her hand and flitting from view reappearing on the balcony of there hotel room. "You certainly have a way of getting around don't you?" She said the smile returning on her face.

"Hn." He said as she walked back into the room.

-

A loud banging on the door woke both Shi and Hiei the next morning. "Get up you to lovers!" Came Yusuke's voice from the other side of the door. "Did you lock the door?" Hiei asked a bit annoyed as Shi turned over in the bed. (Hiei slept in the corner.)

"Yeah." She said as the banging came again. "Get up both of you lovers Kurama told us everything Hiei!" "Your busted!" Kuwabara's voice came next to Yusuke's as Hiei's eyes snapped open instantly.

"Shut up." He said. "Get up guys don't make us tell!"

"What are they talking about?" She asked in her pillow. "Nothing." He said getting up and going to the door. "Don't you dare open that door." She said not even looking at him.

"To bad." He said knowing he had a bone to pick with Kurama as he opened the door and both Yusuke and Kuwabara instantly ran into the room and Hiei into theirs.

"Get up Shi we're going to the beach!" They both shouted to the half asleep girl.

"Oh bite me." She said to them but sitting up nonetheless. Meanwhile Hiei found Kurama standing out on the balcony. "Do you have a reason for telling the idiots my business?" Hiei asked trying to keep from slicing the kitsune's throat.

"I'm really sorry Hiei they threatened to tell my mother the truth about me if I didn't say what was going on." Kurama explained turning fully to Hiei.

(Does anyone know what Gomen Nasai or however that is spelled… does anyone know what it means!)

"Why did they want to know?" Hiei asked understanding that Kurama had a sensitive spot when it came to his human mother… although he was still upset that he told Yusuke and Kuwabara of all people.

"They were just concerned that's what friends do they worry about each other." Hiei looked away at the thought of it. "Hn." He said.

"Come on Shi we're going down to the beach!" Yusuke shouted dragging the half asleep girl out of bed. "Fine, fine I'm up now go get ready." She said taking her suitcase into the bathroom.

"You to Hiei you're coming to!" Yusuke said popping his head back into the room. "Nani?" He said as Kurama smiled for some unknown reason to the fire demon.

"We're going to the beach and they say your going to." Hiei was still a bit confused as Kurama started away. "Meaning?" He asked following Kurama.

"Means you have to change into this and then we go down to the beach. You do know what a beach is don't you?" Kurama asked holding up a black swimsuit and handing it to Hiei.

(Oh my god I am like laughing so hard while writing this! Just the very thought of the whole scene!)

"Of coarse. I refuse to wear this." He said turning away. "Come on Hiei it'll be fun!" Kurama reassured but Hiei still didn't take the black trousers.

Hiei eyed the fox a moment before snatching the black swimsuit and headed towards the bathroom mumbling something about baka kitsune.

-

About twenty minutes later everyone was in a swimsuit and on there way to the beach was right next to their hotel. "Okay let's go!" Yusuke shouted running across the empty road with Kuwabara right behind him.

Suddenly Yusuke stopped in his tracks a evil smirk appearing across his face as he turned back towards Kurama, Shi, and Hiei.

Instantly he started whispering something to Kuwabara who smiled and looked over in Hiei's direction. After a moment both boys ran over to Hiei and took hold of his arms.

"What are you doing?" He asked furiously as they started dragging the squirming fire demon onto the sand. The beach wasn't to crowded at all and the ocean was a unclear dark blue

"Lighten up Shorty!" Kuwabara said as they ran across the sand Kurama and Shi right behind them but not protesting in the two's actions.

"Put me down!" Hiei ordered as they reached the water's edge but kept running until they were about knee deep. "PUT ME DOWN!" Hiei ordered as they started swinging him back and forth.

"As you wish Hiei." They both said finally letting go of Hiei sending him flying far out into the water and under.

Kurama and Shi ran over to the two who stood proudly. "Why did you do that?" Kurama asked as they stopped. "Because we could." Kuwabara answered as Yusuke nodded.

Hiei's P.O.V

Salty water surrounded me in every direction I hadn't been able to catch a lot of breath before being dragged under this water the current of it spinning me in every direction.

So here I was in freezing water barely able to feel anything now, not knowing which way was up and running out of air to go off of.

If I ever got out of this water I swear I will kill those idiots.

Slowly my air supply ran low and I was forced to gasp in not breathable liquid.

Normal P.O.V

"Hey guys." Shi called to the three boys who were talking about what Yusuke and Kuwabara had just did. "Can Hiei swim?" She asked as they looked over at the place of the water where Hiei had landed.

"I don't know do you Kurama?" Yusuke asked as they looked at the fox. "I've never seen him swim before I don't think he can." He explained.

"Yusuke you idiot!" Shi shouted at him as they ran over to where he had landed. There they found a darker spot where Hiei was.

Kurama and Yusuke instantly grabbed him and brought him above water. He didn't move by himself as they picked him up fully and moved back to the shore setting him down carefully.

"Hiei!" Kurama called taking his pulse. "He's still breathing." He said breathing a slight sigh of relief. "Hm how do we get him conscious then?" Kuwabara asked in thought.

"I know!" Yusuke said bending down and starting to poke where his Jagan was under the bandana. Instantly the fire demon sat straight up and smacked Yusuke away. "He's back." Yusuke stated rubbing the place Hiei had hit him.

Coughing a bit he spit out the remaining salt water that was in him. "I'm going to kill both of you." He stated glaring daggers at the two.

"Um… why don't we just have fun now!" Yusuke said as both took off into the water. "Who knew you couldn't swim?" Shi said leaning back on her hands.

"Hn." He said looking out onto the water. "It's not that hard you know." She said her gray eyes shimmering in the sunlight.

"Hn." He said again looking out onto the water as she smiled at him. Kurama who had been sitting next to him stood up seeing that it might be best to leave them alone and walked over to get some things to put out in there claimed space.

"I could teach you if you wanted." Shi said as he turned and met her eyes. "No I don't like the water." He said as she sighed a bit.

"So what you need to get over it. Come on it won't be hard." She said grabbing his hand and dragging him back into the water. "I don't want to onna!" She ignored him and pulled more on him.

A/N: Wow long chapter ne? Well there it was! I thought it was good actually although I almost lost it in the process! Anyways time for a preview and please update ASAPP!

PREVIEW: Well they finish there day there and head on back to the hotel rooms. All seems quiet and calm until Shi starts losing control of her powers! What will happen!

(\ /)  
(.)  
(> )  
U U

EVERYONE LIKE MY BUNNY! It took me SO long to perfect! Mr. Bunny says to please review!

FS562: This is Sam she's my friend and now will be in ALL my A/N's!  
Sam: Oh jeez i'm going to die.  
FS562: (Hides the fish) WhatEVER are you talking about  
Sam: o.O  
Kurama: Um... no comment  
FS562: YEAH NO COMMENT!  
Sam: Please review for her sake!


	13. DAN

Hey everyone nothing to report on today so I am just going to get to the chapter

Mikanena: YES I have read that story and I thought it was really good to but that's not where I'm getting a lot of stuff for this story. No I meant MY Ash from my story Demon Within, Outside Looking In, and Ashes to Ashes. She's my OC and has turned out VERY good or so people say. I've been matching her with Shi to see which is best but I can't decide.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH nor will I ever but I DO own Shi, Ash, and Shinku the last two being from a different story.

Chapter 14: That night

(I am SOOOOOOOO VERY SORRY but I was taught to swim VERY early in my life so I don't know how to describe it or anything so I am skipping to AFTER that. VERY SORRY!)

Hiei walked out of the water drenched from head to toe he had attempted to try and swim but it proved a failure but in Yusuke and Kuwabara's case it was very amusing until Hiei decided to try and drown the two baka's.

Shi trailed after him a large smile on her face, "Come on Hiei don't be so sore about it." She said walking up onto the dry sand.

Hiei sat down under they're umbrella Shi following sitting next to him, "I'm not I don't like water and that's it." He explained starring out onto the waters surface.

"Okay then you don't have to."

"You don't have to stay up here you know." He said looking over at her. She smiled back at his solid face.

"I know but we can't leave you here alone while everyone else has fun it just wouldn't be right so I'll just stay here." She explained.

"Hn." He leaned back on one hand closing his eyes, "did you grow up here?" He asked her suddenly as she continued to look at him.

"Yes… well not really when I was with my true family I did everything seemed so perfect here I always loved the beach and the water it was like my only means of escape. But finally my mother's abuse got to me and I left… I haven't been back here since then." Shi explained closing her eyes also.

"So it was your choice to leave?"

"Hai I don't even think my mother even minded… As far as I knew my mother did have another daughter which she named Ame she was her favorite always favored more by my mother."

"Did you have no father?"

"Oh yes I did he always told me he loved me and told me I was his favorite he always took me everywhere and told me mother never meant what she said I loved my Dad and I still do." Hiei's eyes opened looking out again but the slightest bit of confusion in them.

"Then why leave if you loved each other so much?"

Shi was silent a moment thinking about it, "I don't know part of me couldn't stand being with my mother knowing full and well she meant everything she ever told me."

This time it was Hiei that was silent, "what type of demon is your father?"

"I don't think he is one."

"He is you had to get from somewhere and if your mother hated you so much it had to be him as for your younger sister she's pure human."

"How would you know you never even saw any of them?" Shi snapped at him. Hiei kept silent about it for a moment, "hn."

-

Later on that day they five decided to leave and come back the next day, they walked up the beach as the sun started to lower upon the sky.

"What do you guys think we should do now we have all night?" Yusuke asked as they approached the street. "I don't know." Kurama instantly said while Kuwabara shrugged.

"They have a couple clubs around here that we could go to." Shi said as the two looked at her smiles spreading across they're faces.

"What do you two think you want to go?" Shi asked looking at the two demons. "Sure." Kurama said a bright smile playing across his face. "What about you Hiei you want to go?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Come on Shorty you need to get out more this would be perfect!" Kuwabara said nodding his head up and down.

"So does that mean you'll go?" Yusuke asked going over to the already annoyed fire demon. "Hai detective I'll go now get away from me." He ordered as Yusuke instantly stepped back.

"Alright then we're going to… where are we going exactly?" He asked as they all looked at Shi. "There's a club called DAN in the city we can go there later on tonight." Shi explained.

"DAN?" Kurama questioned.

"It stands for Dance All Night." She explained to them. "So does it live up to it's name then?" Yusuke asked her.

"Yep they are open all night Monday threw Sunday but they don't open on Thursday so I guess it's a good thing it's Saturday then ne?" She asked as they entered the hotel's lobby.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara answered as she smiled. "Well it's 5:30 when are we going to go?" Yusuke asked looking at the large clock hanging on the wall behind the sign in desk.

"Later on when it starts getting dark say around 8 or so?" She asked as they went over to the elevators. "Okay." Yusuke and Kuwabara agreed.

-(Using my super cool powers to skip threw time to 8oclock that night.)

They spent the remainder of they're time just lounging in their rooms although Hiei decided to remain away from the group.

(Alright I SUCK at explaining things so just make your own thoughts about what she looks like now.)

"Ready to go?" She asked as everyone turned to her. There was a moment of silence from everyone before Yusuke answered, "yes" and everyone started moving to the door.

-(Time to move to when they are getting INTO the club I know I am very jumpy today.)

All five stood in the front of the line to get into a rather large building two heavily built men stood in there paths to get in. "How many?" One asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Five." Shi answered as they opened the small gate allowing them entrance. "That was easy." Kurama said a bit suspicious of why they let them in so easily.

"Lighten up they don't have very good security in this city you get used to it after a while." She explained as they entered into a large dark room with a lot of strobe lights flashing on all the dancers who were in the middle of the area.

"I'm going onto the dance floor!" Yusuke announced running into the crowd of people. Shi smiled, "me to wait!" She called leaving the two demons standing there.

"This place has to many ningens in it." Hiei announced glaring at a few of the dancing people. "How did I know you would protest to this place?" Kurama said probably more to himself.

"Hn."

"I would keep an eye on your Shi if I were you Hiei." Kurama warned.

"She's not mine fox!" Hiei announced getting a wave of pain and a smirk from the kitsune. "I think you Jagan begs to differ with you."

"But there are a lot of other guys here that would love to try and get Shi I don't think your eye will like having her occupied by someone else." Kurama went on as Hiei halfway listened to his words.

"Hn that won't happen." The fire demon said looking out into the crowd of people but not able to see Shi anywhere.

"Whatever you say." Kurama said walking away leaving a slightly upset fire demon.

Meanwhile in the large crowd of dancing people Shi danced loosely by herself until she accidentally knocked into someone causing her to fall.

"I'm sorry." She said as the boy stopped and turned to her. Her had dark brown hair with matching eyes. (Remember the whole not good at describing thing? Well this is one of those times.)

"No it's okay." He said offering her a hand up which she took instantly. "Hey are you dancing with anyone?" He asked a questioning look on his face. "No not now." She answered.

"You-."

"Sure." Shi cut him off a large smile appearing across her face. Both started dancing together for a few minutes to the loud music until the boy said, "My name's Kyo yours?" The boy now named Kyo asked. (Not good at names here.)

"Shi." She answered simply. "Death how original." He said a slight smile appearing across his face. She just nodded as the song ended.

"Come on you can meet my friends!" She said pulling his wrist towards where the other four had retreated to; an empty booth.

"Guys this is Kyo, Kyo this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei." She said motioning to each of the guys. 1

"Hey!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said together, Kurama smiled slightly. Hiei on the other hand his eyes narrowed into a spiteful glare. 'I told you.' Came Kurama's voice in Hiei's head.

'Hn.'

'Well what are you going to do about it?' Kurama asked ready to stop his friend from doing anything drastic.

'Can I kill him?'

'No.'

Hiei cut the link between them not wanting to tell the fox his plan then risk having him tell the fire demon he couldn't do it.

--

By the end of the night Shi and Kyo had become good friends, Kurama had had to stop five fights between Yusuke and Kuwabara and the idiots learned not to hit on certain people.

But now they stopped outside the hotel at about ten till 2 in the morning, "I'm tired." Yusuke stated starting towards the sliding glass doors leading into the hotel they were staying at.

"Me to." Kuwabara agreed as him and Kurama followed Yusuke into the hotel. Before going into the hotel Kurama stopped and looked back at his fire demon friend.

'Don't kill him.' He said a smile playing across his face when Hiei glared at him.

'Whatever.' He answered simply.

"Well that was fun Kyo maybe we should do it again sometime do you live around here?" Shi asked averting Hiei's attention back to the two.

"No I live in Japan." He explained. (They flew to the US)

"Oh so do we! We need to get together again!" Shi said happily. "Of coarse." He said taking out a pen from one of his back pockets and taking her hand. "Just call me okay?" He said writing a number on her hand.

"Yeah." She said starting towards the doors into the hotel. Hiei stayed where he was next to Kyo but still a ways away. "You coming Hiei?" Shi asked when she noticed Hiei wasn't with her.

"No." He said simply. She looked confused a moment but shrugged it off and went into the hotel. Hiei looked over at the boy who smiled and started on his way in the opposite direction.

Hiei not caring whether anything about him was found out about this pathetic human instantly flitted to the boy and both of them were gone.

They reappeared in a deserted alleyway Hiei pushing Kyo against a brick wall his katana at the boys neck. "How did we get here what are you doing?" Kyo asked frantically trying to get out of Hiei's firm grip.

"I'm not allowed to kill you otherwise you would be dead right now but if I see you with her again I will not hesitate to kill you slowly and painfully." Hiei said in a deathly silent voice.

Kyo stopped fear obvious in his eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't know you were with her." He said obviously saying whatever to get out of Hiei's grip.

"I'm not."

"Then why can't I?"

Hiei becoming frustrated easily with the guy pressed him harder against the wall and pressed ever so slightly against his neck.

"Because I said so." Hiei said his looks becoming blank and yet deadly. "Fine, fine just let me go." Kyo said finally agreeing to Hiei's order.

Hiei let him go and he instantly started running down the alley. "If I catch you with her I will not hesitate to kill you." Hiei called after him his deadly crimson eyes shining threw the nights darkness.

Kyo looked back once more but when he did nothing was there Hiei had gone.

-

Hiei reappeared on the railing of Shi and his hotel room overlooking the small city. "Where were you?" Came Shi's voice from behind him. "None of your business onna." He said never once turning to look at her.

"Did you do something to Kyo?"

"Nani?" He asked wondering how she had figured it out.

"Well I saw the look you gave him at the club tonight and I could tell you didn't take well to him so I was wondering." She explained leaning on the rail next to him.

"Hn no I didn't." He easily lied.

"You wouldn't lie to me would you?" How did he know sometime Shi would ask him that question. "No." He answered sighing silently knowing he would regret it in the near future.

A/N: PREVIEW TIME! (DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT SEASON I MADE IT IN THIS? IF SOPLEASE TELL ME!)

Shi ran out into the cold temples air finding Hiei easily on the other side of the area. She ran over to him and stood behind him tears streaming down her face.

"Shi?" He asked turning around slightly towards her.

"Your swore Hiei." He looked a bit confused. "You swore you would never lie to me!."

Oh I hate where this is going well the next chapter is sure to be long since they are obviously going back to the temple and Shi obviously had something happen well we'll find out soon won't we?

Sam: Must you leave then with those types of cliffhangers?

Soul: Of coarse it leaves the begging for more!

Sam: True

Soul: How would you know you never left them with that in YOUR stories!

Sam: (Walks away)

Soul: What did I say? Your story only has 5 chapters and still… I better shut up right?

Kurama: That might be best.


	14. Lies All Over Again

Hey everyone well I'm actually quite happy to be updating this story! I love the character of Shi and I like the SLOWLY growing relationship of Shi and Hiei! Anyways without further ado let's start the story!

Chapter… something: Lies all over again

The next day Yusuke had received a call from Koenma and according to the detective he was furious that they had left without any word to him and were to get back to the temple as soon as possible.

"Alright everyone ready to go?" Yusuke asked popping into Shi and Hiei's room sadness obvious in his voice. "Ready when you are." Shi said closing her rather small bag and looking up at Yusuke.

"Alright then let's go." He said as everyone started into the hallway.

"Do we have to take that… plane again?" Hiei questioned when they were in the elevator. Yusuke and Kuwabara both smiled from memory of Hiei before, "yes Hiei we have to take a plane." They said now anxious to get back on a plane and see how the fire demon would react.

- (I know jumpy but I want to get this part all over with I promise I won't be as jumpy next time!)

"If you force me onto one of those again I swear I'm going to kill you all." Hiei announced as they walked off the gate into the crowded airport.

"We won't Hiei I don't think we'll be going anywhere for a while anyways." Kurama said as they made their way to the baggage claim and then to the open door.

The ride back had been rather bumpy since the plane hit a thunderstorm as they had started to land and to put it simply Hiei didn't like it one bit.

Outside was dark with the night sky the only light from the frequent thunder and the streetlights illuminating the sheets of rain that were falling.

"Dang the bus isn't here yet." Yusuke said as he walked over to them from a desk that held the bus schedules. "Then we'll wait." Shi said heading for the sliding doors that led to the outside.

"Where are you going?" Kuwabara asked as she turned to them, "I love thunderstorms and this one is no exception I'll catch up to you when the bus gets here." She said turning back around.

"We're not allowed to leave her alone though." Yusuke said a confused look on his face.

"I think someone should follow her Koenma is already mad at us enough without us losing her." Kurama said looking around at everyone but also keeping an eye on Shi who stood just inside the door looking at the rain.

"Good now who should go?" Kuwabara said as a moment of silence washed over all four of them and everyone looked at Hiei who was barely paying attention.

"Nani?" He asked noticing all of them looking at him. "Go watch after Shi Hiei I mean she is meant to be your mate-." Before Kuwabara could even finish Hiei started to unsheathe his Katana.

The blade was about halfway out by the time Kurama grabbed his arm using all his strength to keep it from coming out anymore. "Hiei you can't use weapons in a public place like this." He tried to explain as both Kuwabara and Yusuke started to move back a bit.

"Do you want to get unwanted attention?" Kurama asked knowing Hiei always tried to stay away from being noticed and would rather be without anyone paying attention to him.

Unfortunately a few eyes had already witnessed the scene and were watching the four closely. Hiei glared at Kuwabara but lightened his grip letting the blade go back into the Sheath.

"Hn." He said glaring daggers at both of them letting them know they had crossed the line with his tolerance. He walked quietly away from them and threw the pair of double doors Shi had been standing in before.

Kurama shook his head then turned to the other two boys, "don't do that again." He said as the fear started draining from both their faces.

"Boy Hiei's pretty touchy now isn't he?" Yusuke observed watching the fire demon getting drenched with rain as he walked into the darkness of the storm.

"Yes and you will probably live longer if you keep your mouth shut." Kurama said taking a seat in one of those cheap leather seats facing the bus ramp.

Meanwhile Shi stood facing up at the rain drenched to the bone with rainwater when she picked up Hiei's ki. "What are you doing Hiei?" She asked not bothering to look at him or even move from her position.

It was pitch black all around her without any street lights only the faint and quick light from the lightning illuminating everything for a second before shrouding everything in the darkness that only a storm could bring.

"You're not allowed to be alone remember?" He said his voice coming from beside her. Her head fell slightly her hair falling over her shoulders before she looked over in his direction.

"I know but at least I gave it a shot." She said seeing his crimson eyes threw the sheets of rain a quick light from lightning showing his form then shrouding it back into black.

"So why is it always you who follows me?" She asked a smirk passing across her face. "They force me." He said walking closer to her.

"Do you like thunderstorms?" She asked him suddenly.

"I suppose." He said shrugging a bit. "I hate to cut this so short but our bus is here and I think everyone will be upset if we're not there." Shi said seeing the headlights from the bus enter the airport ramp.

Hiei nodded and started towards the covered ramp where they met up with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. "How long is it to the temple from here do you think?" Shi asked Yusuke stepping in line to get on.

"Maybe a half hour." He said as Hiei stepped by Kurama and quickly flared his energy to dry himself.

"You know I learned you really do lose control of your temper Hiei." Kurama said quietly smiling as Hiei glared at him.

"Shut up." He ordered

- (Time to skip to when they get BACK cause I can't think of anything for anyone to say.)

The temple itself was damp with the rain that had passed by and quiet without any lights to bring the place to life if even in the slightest. "I take it you both are staying here tonight?" Kurama said unlocking the door into the front room of the house.

"Yeah it's late and I don't feel like going home right now." Yusuke explained stretching his arms. "Yeah and I don't want to have another one of my sister's study nights." He said.

"Well I don't know about you but I am going to bed it's late." Shi announced starting down the hall. "Good night everyone." She said before disappearing down the hall.

"So Hiei we never got to discuss this." Yusuke said sitting on the couch.

Kurama instantly picked up on what he was talking about and started shaking his head slightly. Hiei on the other hand stayed quiet unable to figure out what they were talking about.

"Yeah Shorty." Kuwabara agreed sitting in the chair on the other side of the room. "Do you like Shi?" Yusuke asked a smile appearing across his face.

Hiei was quiet for a moment, "hn ne." He said before flitting out of the room and into his tree the whole time one thought running threw his mind, did he like Shi?

--

The next few days were relatively quiet Yusuke and Kuwabara visited the temple quite often and got in trouble with Koenma for going on that trip without telling him but other then that they had fun annoying Hiei as much as possible.

Hiei on the other hand had yet to answer his own question, he stayed quiet trying hard to figure out the answer to the question.

Today was a school day but it had ended just a little bit ago Shi and Kurama were starting walk down the sidewalk towards the temple when something familiar caught Shi's eyes.

It was Kyo he went to that school but she had never known it or had even recognized it, "hey Kurama I'll be right back." She said and before he could protest she ran off towards him.

"Hey Kyo." She said stopping behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder lightly. He turned towards her and smiled, "Hey Shi wasn't expecting to see you here of all places." He said a bright smile coming on his face.

Kyo's P.O.V

"Yeah I know." She said to me then I remember it… what her friend Hiei had told me the other night in the ally way.

Flashback:

Hiei let him go and he instantly started running down the alley. "If I catch you with her I will not hesitate to kill you." Hiei called after him his deadly crimson eyes shining threw the nights darkness.

Kyo looked back once more but when he did nothing was there Hiei had gone.

End Flashback

My eyes became a bit wide and I stepped back from her instantly seeing the confused look on her face. "Kyo? What's-."

"No I'm sorry I… I got to go." I said starting away but I could almost feel her coming after me again. "What's wrong why?" She asked stopping me in my tracks I suppose the only way to get her away from me is to tell her what her creepy friend said to me.

"I'm not allowed to associate with you Shi." I said still backing up a bit. "Who said?" She asked her confused look growing more.

"Your creepy friend… Hiei he said if I did he wouldn't hesitate to kill me." She looked taken back by the plain truth but that wasn't any of my concern. "I have to go Shi." I said before going off in the opposite direction leaving her there in the middle of the sidewalk.

Normal P.O.V

Shi stood there, reality sinking into her quicker then she would want to. Suddenly Kurama came up behind her, "Shi, what happened with Kyo?" He asked looking from her to Kyo.

"H-Hiei." Was all she could say before she grabbed the kitsune's arm and started running off pulling him behind her. "Shi what are you talking about?" He asked pulling her to a stop and trying to get something out of her.

"Hiei he's a liar." She said anger consuming her features as she started off again but this time in a slower speed. "How so?" Kurama asked from beside her.

She didn't answer and something in the fox told him she wasn't going to answer him either.

When they reached the house Shi burst threw the door finding the detective and Kuwabara sitting around the room watching T.V "Where is Hiei?" She ordered as they turned their attention to the girl.

"Outside." Both said together and with that she was instantly out the door again with the help of Kurama. (Remember she can't open any doors or windows in the house and can't leave the temple grounds without someone… boy that would suck.)

"What's wrong with her?" Kuwabara asked as Kurama set his stuff down by the door, "I don't know I couldn't get it out of her." He said.

Meanwhile Shi ran out into the cold temples air finding Hiei easily on the other side of the area. She ran over to him and stood behind him.

"Shi?" He asked turning around slightly towards her.

"Your swore Hiei." He looked a bit confused. "You swore you would never lie to me!" She shouted at him suddenly feeling the coldness of the winter air. (I don't care I'm making it winter!)

He turned fully towards her, "What are you talking about?" He asked that slightly confused look still on his face.

"Kyo you told me you didn't do anything to him he told me today that you threatened to kill him if he was around me." She took a ragged breath ignoring the numbness of the cold, "and then you said you wouldn't lie to me when you did!" She said concluding finally.

"Why?" She asked her voice now sounding almost weak but desperate for an answer. Suddenly the coldness got to her and she felt herself fall to her knees onto the cold cement.

Hiei who had been listening intently got down from the ledge and went over to her bending down to her height as she looked at him straight in his emotionless crimson eyes.

"Because I didn't want you with anyone." He said quietly.

A/N: Okay I thought that was a good place to stop it for now. So what did everyone think about that? Anyone have any ideas or suggestions I could use cause I will use anything you send in to me?

Please review!


	15. Decision to home!

Hey everyone really sorry it took me like two weeks to write this chapter but school started and the dang teachers are cramming WAY to much work on me as I said before! So anyways let's hope I can write this like I had it before and… yeah let's just get on with the chapter!

Chapter something: Decision to be made

Shi's P.O.V

The next thing I knew I was lying in my room I could feel the darkness around me, feel the light of day being blocked by drawn blinds. My eyes remained shut but I could clearly feel where I was for some reason.

Soon memories of before I passed out ran threw my mind…

Flashback:

_Hiei who had been listening intently got down from the ledge and went over to her bending down to her height as she looked at him straight in his emotionless crimson eyes._

"_Because I didn't want you with anyone." He said quietly._

End Flashback:

The words he had so smoothly spoke confused me in every way. I could not comprehend why he would say that to me… of all people why me? I was really nothing-special right?

So why would he say that?

My eyes finally fluttered open to confirm my thoughts of me being in my dark room. I was glad whoever put me here knew to block all light from in here to.

I shook my head as I sat up causing all the dizziness that was still in my head to drift off until I felt right again. I stood up on the cool floor and went out the door meeting the silence of the temple that had become so familiar to me.

Walking down the hall I went into the living room to find Kurama sitting on the couch reading a book. "Good your up." HE said looking at me with a small smile on his face.

"How long was I out?" I asked getting a jacket from the closet as he watched my every move; it kind of felt odd to know you were being watched every moment.

"About an hour not very long." He explained as I went back over to the door and just starred at it waiting for it to open… even though I knew it wouldn't.

"Kurama could you… uh." His smile only got bigger as he knew exactly what I was meaning to ask. He walked over and opened the door as I walked threw back out into the coldness.

I always loved the cold weather it was always so quiet during the winter months and it just seemed so peaceful when I was with all my foster families I remember it used to just calm my mind for some reason.

Pushing those thoughts into the back of my mind I instantly found Hiei leaning against a nearby tree.

Walking over to the tree his eyes opened revealing his emotionless crimson eyes.

Normal P.O.V

Both stood there neither saying a word both contemplating whether to say something now and break the almost deadly silence or wait for the other to break.

Finally it was Shi who broke the silence.

"Was it true?" Hiei said nothing to her.

Hiei's P.O.V

Now the moment of truth why couldn't I have just been able to keep my mouth shut? So would I say 'yes it was true but I'm being forced to be in love with you.'

Or lie to her again… I had to admit I hated the lying option so that only leaves the truth. Thinking about it now I suppose my Jagan can't do anything to me sure it can hurt me intensely if she rejects me but it can't kill me… I think.

"Hai." I finally said keeping my look blank as she tried to do to but obviously she was failing in it. She looked down at the ground and I could sense she was contemplating over questions… I didn't blame her.

Shi's P.O.V

I stood still in my place new black filling before my eyes even though my lids were still open. His still emotionless answer held nothing in it but still had enough power to throw me into this daze.

The word ran over and over again in my head and every time brought with it all new questions.

"Nani?" I finally asked feeling the sense of fear running threw my body for a reason I didn't know. He didn't answer or more correctly it seemed that he didn't know how to answer such a blunt question.

"Why?" I asked. "Why me?"

"I've been asking myself that question ever since the fox brought you to his home and my Jagan accepted it." He explained though it still left me in the dark about it.

"I still don't understand." He closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them revealing nothing as usual. I actually had to wonder how he could do it in any situation he can hold such a blank look it's as if he really doesn't care about anything.

But inside… I bet he does. (I wonder about that to sometimes.)

"The night before Kurama found you my Jagan started shooting pain threw me." I nodded signaling that I followed him. "Kurama figured out that my eye had chosen a mate for me."

"And that was me?"

"Hai." It all seemed to… it just seemed do untrue even though something in the back of my head accepted this new information. "I need to go back to my house." I stated.

(All right it's a proven fact now… Shi is even more random then I am.)

His look changed to slight confusion that no stranger would be able to see clearly and I admit I wouldn't have been able to see it either but for some reason I now see it clearly… I wonder why this is.

"With your foster mother?"

"Yeah." I said starting to walk towards the exit of the temple and surprisingly he followed. "Why?" He questioned.

"Well I figure I'm going to be staying here for a while I'm going to need some of my stuff." I explained surprisingly enough not getting shocked when I started down the steps.

"You're coming?" I asked him.

"Hai." He answered and I smirked, slowly configuring a plan for the time I had avalible.

A/N: OH MY GOD YOU ALL DON'T KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO WRITE THAT! Seriously that chapter had to be the HARDEST thing I have EVER had to write! Oh well.. Next chapter will be MUCH longer

Preview: Shi goes home and gets a unexpected surprise.

Hiei and Shi leave secretly for the day what are they up to?

I know that sounds gay cause my summaries SUCK but it will be long I promise! YOU HAVE MY WORD!

Please review!


	16. To home again!

Hey everyone sorry I have taken so long to update this but… okay I don't feel like making a A/N for this part I just want to get on with the chapter!

Thanks to all the wonderful who have stayed with this story!

Chapter 16: To home again!

Shi and Hiei waited at the bus stop for about 3 minutes before the bus rolled up to where they were and opened the sliding door. Shi instantly walked on but Hiei had been on enough of these recently to know he didn't like them.

"I'm not getting on that onna." He said simply as she turned back to him. "Come on Hiei don't make a scene in front of all these ningens." She said almost whispering the word 'human.'

"Or would you rather be starred at by everyone?" She said knowing Hiei would rather be invisible then to have everyone notice him. "Hn." He said finally stepping onto the bus as the door closed behind him.

Him and Shi walked to about the back of the bus but didn't get there without a few odd glances from people… probably the fact that they were both wearing complete black… or almost completely.

'They're staring.' Hiei said telepathically to Shi deciding mentally whether he should kill every last one of them or hold back on it being in such a public place as this.

'Would you like me to make them stare more?' She questioned and before Hiei could reply she burst out to the rest of the bus, "Hiei I love you to but we can't do that in public! How many times have I told you that?" At least ten people looked back at them.

"Shut up baka." Hiei ordered as she smiled over to him showing that she wasn't done yet.

"Hiei I cannot make love to you on this bus like last time!" She said loudly as some more people looked at them and some others just gave them sick looks.

"Why are you doing this?" Hiei questioned

"Because I can." He looked away silently.

"What would you like to get off this bus?"

"Hai."

"Okay then." A evil smile passed across her face, "Bye everyone my lover and I have to go now!" The same people looked back at her just to see her grab Hiei's hand as they passed under a bridge, when they came out from under the bridge the couple was gone.

Hiei and Shi appeared on her street; that smile still on her face. "That wasn't what I meant by getting off the bus." Hiei stated as he glared at her.

"Oh well it got us here quicker see." She pointed to the two-story house a few feet from them. "We got here in record time!" She said running up the driveway Hiei appearing at the doorstep.

Shi stopped and slowly opened the door to reveal a brightly lighted hallway, "this doesn't seem like the type of place a shadow demon would live in." Hiei stated as Shi just shrugged and started to run up the stairs.

"Why so quick?" He questioned following after her only at a walk. "I don't want to be here when or if my mother is home." She said turning into her room.

Hiei walked into the room remembering when he had come here before and tried to help Shi in trusting him. The thought brought back unwanted feelings to… it had also been the first time he had lied to her.

Shi hurried about from one side of the room to the other throwing clothes into an open suit case the sliding on her knees to her desk where a dusty card board box sat as if it had not been opened in months.

"How long have you live with this family?" Hiei questioned walking around the small room and looking at the empty top of her dresser where for a normal person some photos may be sitting… but none were here.

"I wouldn't consider this place or this person family but I had been living here for about six months before I got involved with you guys." She looked back at him a moment with her gray eyes then back at the box she had slid out from under the desk.

"What's in there?" He questioned as she reformed the top on the box making sure it was securely on it before pushing the whole box aside to.

"Nothing." She said although that didn't seem so since it took a bit more pressure to push the box then it would if nothing was in it and Hiei took note of this.

"Hn." She stood up again and looked around then zipped up the suitcase and grabbed the box. "Okay let's go then… wait you stay here." She said before disappearing into a nearby shadow.

It only took but a minute for the shadow demon to reappear in her exact spot as before. Hiei gave her a somewhat confused look noticing the stuff she had before was gone now.

"Well I didn't want to carry the stuff with me all day." This only made the confused look on Hiei's face to grow a bit more, "all day?" He questioned.

"Yeah I figured since I got you out of the temple now why not use the time to my advantage and since I have to be accompanied by someone as long I'm outside the temple that only assures that you can't go anywhere!" A smile passed across her face.

"So I was thinking we should spend the day doing normal things!" She said.

"By normal you mean ningen things?"

"Exactly now you're catching on! So let's go." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room and down the stairs. Shi stopped suddenly when she saw her… her foster mother.

Her foster mother stood in the archway that led to the living room a dumbfounded look on her face as she spotted Shi and Hiei. "What are you doing here?" Her mother questioned her voice shaking.

"I needed to get more of my stuff." She explained her eyes never moving from her mother's face. "No you can not come back here!" Her mother said seriously as Shi took the last step onto the polished hardwood floor.

"I needed my stuff after that I won't come back he-." Before she finished her mother came up and slapped her. "Don't Hiei." She said sensing Hiei's movement and then his sudden stop.

"I told you not to come back here!" Her mother almost shouted at her. But as she came back for another hit Shi's head shot towards her, her eyes slowly spinning into blackness stopping her mother in her tracks.

"No!" She shouted allowing her body to move on it's own. Her arms spread out about a foot apart and blackness started shooting from the open space in sharp edges towards her mother.

The black blades slashed her foster mother in many random places and then diminishing after the blow.

Shi's P.O.V

I was unable to stop myself or control the blades that were shooting out of me. I was barley even able to see what was happening I could hear her cries as blood fell from the deep lacerations.

I couldn't do this I didn't want to hurt anyone.

Normal P.O.V

Suddenly a larger black blade formed from the middle of the open space and shot out striking her foster mother in-between the eyes perfectly.

Shi's eyes cleared into their normal gray just as her mother fell to the ground dead blood falling everywhere. Shi's eyes widened in shock as she saw what she had done.

Falling to her knees her breath came in ragged breaths as she felt Hiei beside her, "I didn't want to hurt anyone." She said closing her eyes trying to block out the view of her foster mother's lifeless body.

The view was no longer there but the scent of blood still filled her nose and the view of how it had happened flooded her closed eyelids.

"It's okay." Came Hiei's voice still beside her. His voice seemed to soothe her for some reason as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him pain still filled in her own eyes.

"We need to go." He said taking her hand and pulling her to her feet again. "Nani?" She asked as they flitted from view and reappearing outside and down the street a bit.

"If we stayed the-." He stopped suddenly as she cringed in pain for a moment then regained her composure. "I'm fine." She assured seeing the confused look on his face.

"Why are you so affected by killing?" He questioned as she started to walk again down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of the house. "No reason." There was much lie in her voice.

It was obvious that she either didn't know how or just wasn't taking that emotion out of her words. Killing had been in her past somewhere but where exactly and how was still a mystery.

"So are you up to spending a day with ningens?" Shi questioned changing her mood and the topic completely. "Hn not really but I don't feel like I have a choice." Hiei explained.

"Nope you don't have a choice!" She said grabbing his hand and dashing off in the direction of the first destination she had in mind.

A/N: Wow I finally have a plot to this story, a past for Shi, and have finally updated aren't you all proud of me! Anyways I hope you liked the chapter please review telling me what you thought and I'll update soon!


	17. Ningen days and odd surprises

Hey everyone okay um this chapter should prove to be highly interesting and may be a bit long if I get all the information I want into it! Okay onto the chapter!

Chapter that-I-don't-remember: ningen days and odd surprises

Shi pulled Hiei down a ally until she found a suitable shadow to transport threw. When the two came out they were beside a large building. "Where are we?" Hiei questioned looking out and seeing all the cars parked in the large parking lot.

"We're at the mall!" Shi said smiling wondering if Hiei even knew what a mall was. "And that is…?" He asked as they walked out towards a pair of sliding doors.

Hiei took note of all the ningens walking in and out of the building.

"It's a place where a lot of humans hang out with others and go shopping." Shi explained walking into the air-conditioned long hallway with windows showing into the stores.

"Why are u bringing me here?"

"Cause I can." She said as they reached a intersection with the rest of the mall area. "It's filled with humans. I refuse to be around them." Hiei stated glaring at a few happy looking individuals.

"Come on Hiei lighten up this will be fun… plus it's been a while since I saw what new attachments they made." Shi said taking his hand and leading him down a way a bright smile passing across her face.

Hiei's P.O.V

She looked so happy as if nothing plagued her mind and she had no care in the world. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to say no, so I just allowed her to pull me.

Normal P.O.V

They had only walked a small way when a bright voice cut threw the two's silence, "shi is that you?" Shi's smile faded as she looked over towards the voices. Hiei followed her gaze to see two girls walking towards them.

The two wore bright colors mostly pink and white with flip-flops. Their hair was matching bleach blonde. (Yep got to have the preps in every story!)

"Shi it's been so long since we've seen you everyone at school has been worried about you!" One girl said stopping close to her. Hiei looked silently from the two girls to Shi's blank look, these defiantly didn't seem like the type of people Shi would hang out with.

"So where have you been?" One girl asked.

"And who is this?" The other girl asked looking Hiei up and down multiple times, Hiei glared at her. "None of your business go away." Shi said suddenly drawing both girl's attention back to her.

"Shi how can you be so mean we haven't done anything to you we were just concerned about you." The one girl said.

"And want to know who your friend is." The other said smirking over at Hiei. "Yes you have you always harass me about everything Namai!" Shi said trying to keep her voice at a reasonable level.

It was obvious Shi didn't like Namai or the other girl Ayake. Namai smirked, "have it your way but remember what I told you before." She said then sliping by her with ease.

Ayake followed but stopped looking over at Hiei, "you're always welcomed with us you don't have to hang out with a loser like her." She said in a whisper but loud enough for both Hiei and Shi to pick up before walking over to Namai.

Hiei glared after her for saying such things but then looked back at Shi, "you know them obviously." He stated as she sighed. "Yeah their always on my back about something or another… it's no big deal let's go."

Shi walked off again but this time without capturing Hiei's hand, but he followed anyways.

--

After walking around with Shi for a few more minutes in silence they came to a dark store, "let's go in here!" She quickly ran into the store but Hiei stayed in place.

Shi came back over to him and pulled him in by the hand. 'She's getting a hard training session after this.' Hiei thought to himself as a shadow consumed him as they entered into the black store.

Shi let go of him and ran off in a different direction. Hiei looked around his surroundings to find a lot of black chained clothing hanging on display everywhere.

After a couple of minutes in the store Shi came up to him suddenly holding a small white bag, she took out a piece of cardboard from what Hiei could see as they went out of the store. "Here I got this for you." She said handing it to him.

He took it and turned it over to see it was a metal necklace with a thick dark gray chain and a black flame charm on it. He looked from it to Shi then back again. Without saying a word he removed the cardboard and put the necklace on sliding it under his cloak.

A sudden beeping from Hiei's pocket broke they're silence as he took the communicator out of his pocket and opened the lid seeing it was Kurama. "Hiei glad you are carrying your communicator." Kurama said seeing Hiei's face appear, Shi's beside him shortly after.

"Hn what do you want?" Hiei questioned.

"You two need to get back here as soon as possible."

"Why we're busy." Shi said pushing herself more into the screen.

"Something important has come up and you need to come back here." Kurama looked back a moment before returning to the two demons.

"What is happening?" Shi questioned.

The fox faltered a moment before answering, "it's important you will find out when you get here." He said then hanging up the communicator. "Guess our little outing will have to be cut short." Shi said closing the communicator and handing it back to Hiei.

"Hn I'm so disappointed." He said in a slightly sarcastic voice.

Shi smiled at him catching on to his sarcasm, "I knew you would be."

--

Shi and Hiei came threw the door about ten minutes later to find Kurama standing in the middle of the living room looking as if he had been pacing enough to wear a 6 foot hole in the ground.

"Good you got here." He said going over to them. "So what's going on Kurama?" Shi asked looking around the room to see if anything was out of place that might give her a clue.

Sadly nothing did.

"Shi someone is here for you." Kurama said as Shi looked at the fox demon and Hiei looked at both of them silently. "Really who?" Shi questioned trying to figure out mentally who could find her here.

"Your sister."

A/N: Wow I am so evil by putting that kind of ending right? Even though this EAS short please review me and I will put another chapter up ASAP and I can guarantee that because I have an idea for the next chapter!


	18. Ava

Hello! YAY I am finally being able to update the chapter and I think I have a plot now… I feel like I already said that… oh well. ONTO THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 18: Ava

Shi starred at Kurama in utter confusion. "M-my sister?" She managed to put out. "Yes she came here not long ago claiming to be her." Shi's eyes stayed in confusion.

"Where is she?"

"She seemed very disturbed when she got here, but she is in your room now." She nodded and walked off towards her room.

She opened the door quietly to find her little sister Ame sitting on her messily made black sheets. "Ava?" She asked in a weak voice. Shi's eyes stayed the same but something inside her mind clicked on.

"Hai Ame." The girl stood up but stayed in her place. She was a bit shorter then Shi with light brown hair and deeper brown eyes and darker skin; She wore regular blue shorts and a white top. (Can anyone tell I hate putting outfits in?)

As Kurama had said she did look upset in a way. "Ame what are you doing here, how did you find me?" Ame stayed silent a moment.

"I found this city from the foster care center and some people saw you living in this area."

"Well why are you here then?" A small sense of hatred lingered in Shi's voice as she spoke to the sister she hadn't seen in years, all the while taking in what she looked like now. 1

"Dad is dead." That made the shadow demon's eyes widen.

"What? How?"

"I don't know someone came into our house and demanded for his power or something. He said no and refused many times and was finally killed right there."

The seemingly frightened girl closed her eyes, when nothing came from Shi she looked up in confusion to find Shi still standing with a blank look. "Ame why did you come here of all places?"

"Well I had to break it to you"

"Go back home… at least you have mom, I have nothing to offer you here."

"But I don't understand… why did you leave us in the first place?" Shi sighed knowing she should have figured that that question would have came up.

"There are some things you will never understand." She said in a icy tone. "Go home… where mother will love you."

"Ava p-."

"Ame you may not know this but mother never wanted me to be born. I left because all I ever felt love from was Dad and that wasn't suitable… not when mother was yelling at me."

Ame stayed silent.

"I can't go back with you ever I refuse to."

"What about father's funeral?"

"I don't consider myself part of that family anymore, I left it behind me and made a new identity for myself, I will not attend it. Ava your older sister is gone." Her tone was serious when she finished a tense silence filled the room.

"I don't understand you Ava… and I don't think I want to either." She said walking past her older sister and quietly out of the shut door.

Shi waited a moment before letting her knee's give under her weight and she fell to the ground.

Shi's P.O.V (Oh yeah the poem thingy I do own!)

You lie in darkness  
Controlled by the thoughts in your head  
Crying of sweet sorrows  
And the tears just won't run dry

Silence was my only company now I had thrown my family away. I had broken the saying that family is all you will ever have… I have no one now.

Hiei, Kurama… and the others… friends… and I don't think they want to be anything else with me. I am a weight holding them back from the freedom they so rightly deserve.

I hate it.

See the pain rushing threw your veins  
Feel it corrupting your soul  
And taking it's toll upon your soul

My father is gone… and for what reason's I don't know. I don't know what to do with my life anymore… what is there now? I am living with the fact that I'm a demon, enclosed in a cage unable to let my wings stretch.

That is not something I want.

… Then again now that I think of it, I don't know what I want anymore. I don't want to burden the gang, they say I'm not… but I can see threw it.

Things might be easier if I wasn't being forced to live in this cage

Walk the streets of the night  
Your reflection an empty shell  
There's nothing to see or tell now  
Reality has killed your very heart  
Now that the night has buried you alive

I sit like that refusing to let anything show on my face, no one is around I can sense it. I suppose they just want to let me be.

But what if something were to happen to me? Wasn't I supposed to be kept watch of all the time? What if something were to happen to their little prisoner?

My hands fly to my head instantly, why am I thinking these things? I don't want to think about them! I feel my hands slip down to my arms and gripping my arms like a last resort… like I would die if I let go.

Everything seems to fade from my view, I feel the overhead light that I usually keep off but was now on thanks to Ame shining down on my dark figure.

See the pain rushing threw your veins  
Feel it corrupting your mind

And slowly killing your soul

It burns me… this light… it's burning my flesh I want to scream in pain but nothing will come out of me. My grip only tightens on my arms and I feel my nails break my skin and blood well up around it.

It wont stop neither the pain on my flesh or the raging thoughts rushing threw my head with no sign of a end; I feel my blood fall down my arm.

Sins long past done  
Though the future promises more  
The moonlight on your skin now  
Reveals you for who you are

You who is begging to be saved

What have I done? Why did I throw my family away like it was nothing? Am I really stupid enough to throw them away even though they pervade me the slightest bit of comfort when I fall?

I don't know the answers.

See the pain rushing threw your veins  
Feel it corrupting your mind  
And see the blackness of your soul

I want it to stop desperately… just make it go away. "Stop." I finally got out though nothing happened.

"Stop." I repeated this time my voice getting a bit louder in demand as my eyes squeezed shut and the sense of being burned increased.

"Stop!" I shouted.

The blackness of your soul  
Is drowning your mind in the abyss of despair.

Suddenly everything came to a stop and my eyes snapped open. Everything stopped and was back to normal, no thoughts in my head being forced upon me at once, or the burning of the light.

Although my nails still stayed dug deeply into my own flesh. "Shi?" Came Kurama's voice from outside the door. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah sorry." I said trying to get myself together. I withdrew my hands only to earn a rush of pain threw my arms.

"Are you sure?" Concern filled his voice and I could sense his uneasiness like I could see the light. "Yeah I'm fine." I said. I would have normally opened the door but with my arms bleeding freely I didn't want to attract anymore attention to myself.

Even though he probably smelled the blood on me.

He said no more but simply walked down the hall. I took the opportunity to crawl over to my bed and get a first aid kit I had placed there a few days ago.

After quickly bandaging my small lacerations I opened the door and went down the hall as if nothing had ever happened. It seemed Yusuke had shown up because he now sat on the couch, Hiei on the window-sill and Kurama in the kitchen making something.

I paid no mind to any of them but simply teleported myself out of the room and onto the temple's roof. The sky had started to turn a orange mixed with blue as the sun started it's descent upon the horizon.

I took a seat on the tile roofing, drew my knees to my chest and rested my head on my arms that folded over my knees. I liked the outdoors the gentle brushing of the trees in the early evening breeze; the calming feeling it gave just by sitting and listening to the surroundings… everything.

Normal P.O.V

"A coin for your thoughts Shi." Came Hiei's voice from beside her. She turned to see him standing next to her. She met his glowing crimson eyes for a moment then turned back to the view placed before her.

"Just thinking… about what I did."

"And that would be…?"

"I left my family… for good… I didn't even think about it, just did it. Now I have no one to fall back onto." She explained.

Hiei was silent, what was there to say. "Did you cut yourself?" He questioned changing the subject as he noticed the white bandage under her shirtsleeve.

"Yeah."

"Purposely?"

"Not really… that doesn't matter."

"Hn fine." He said averting his gaze to the trees and the sunset in front. "Sometimes… other people can be just as strong as a family can be." Shi looked at him surprised that he was saying it to her.

"Yeah well that still leaves me with no one." He glared at her. "No you have The fox, Yusuke, the oaf…. And myself."

"You?"

"Hai." 'This onna is making me weak.' He thought.

"Hiei I get the feeling you are trying to tell me something by that but I can't really figure it out right now." She said a slight laugh in her voice.

"Hn you will." He assured her. "Hiei why don't you just come out and say things to the point… like Kurama does?" She questioned as he looked down at her.

"Because it annoys you."

A/N: Well that was long and very good I have to say! AND I have a idea yay!

1. Okay apparently I forgot to mention that Shi had a younger sister. Well she does and her mother showed her love more to Ame then to Shi (or her real name Ava) I just had to make that clear!


	19. Training sessions suck

Okay I got a review demanding more fluff and I couldn't agree more with you! I would be adding some serious fluff into my chapters if I knew HOW! I only have one other OC story and when I started putting fluff in it… it was a while ago and my writing skills sucked! So we'll see what happens.

Chapter 19: Training sessions suck.

The next morning Shi lay asleep in her dark room completely conferrable and ready to sleep her day away. Her and Hiei had been up for at least half the night just talking about whatever came to mind.

But finally she retired in to bed and that's what she did; she fell asleep.

Suddenly the feeling of having light set upon her aroused her from her sleep. And like any sane person would do she turned away from it and tried burring herself in her black satin sheets.

"Shi get up." It was Hiei who had woken her up. "No go away." She said in a muffled voice. "No you have training."

Her head rose a bit to that. "Training?"

"Hai I'm training you."

"Why? I don't need training." She replied so surly of herself.

"Your power is pitiful so you're getting trained." He said as his voice moved towards her bedroom door. "I hate you." She said sitting up and looking dead at him with her gray eyes locking onto him.

"What time is it?" She asked sighing a bit and throwing her legs off the side of the bed. "6:oo." Her eyes widened. "Get up Ava."

"I hate you!" She screamed throwing her pillow in his direction. A smirk passed Hiei's face but as the pillow was supposed to make contact with him he flitted away.

She grumbled something about stupid fire demon but got up none-the-less.

After about ten minutes she appeared out into the morning sun dressed in a pair of very loose blue jeans a short sleeved black shirt and long black gloves that went up past her elbows.

She met Hiei at the top of the stair leading down to the ground from the temple. He looked at her oddly for a moment before his look changed back to a regular blank stare.

"So what are you going to teach me Mr. Hiei?" She asked a bit playfully starting down the stairs. He glared at her, "I'm not going to teach you anything right now."

"Then what are you going to be doing?"

"Testing you."

"Testing?"

He didn't anything but was gone in a second. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" She shouted looking around. 'Find me using your ki.' Came his voice in her head.

Shi sighed closing her eyes and allowing anything to happen to her, a small feeling that Hiei was in a clear patch of trees a few meters from her filled her body.

Quickly she made her way to the bottom and followed her instinctive senses until she burst threw the tree's to find Hiei leaning against a tree across from her.

"About time."

"Shut up I would have been here sooner if there was a shadow to teleport myself threw!" She tried to defend.

"Then why didn't you use the shadow's given from the trees?" As her mouth opened to defend herself it closed suddenly. "Shut up."

"Hn baka."

"I said shut up!"

"You're a baka Ava." Her eye twitched a bit. "Don't call me that!" She charged after him a clenched fist ready to hit the daylights out of him; but it never happened. He flitted from her reach reappearing just a few feet away.

"You need to build up speed." He looked over at a darkened shadow from a nearby tree. "Go into that shadow." He directed pointing to the specific place. "And don't allow yourself to come back out of it."

"What?"

"You heard me." Shi looked slightly vexed from Hiei to the shadow then back to Hiei. "What?" She repeated.

He sighed. "Meld yourself into that shadow but don't allow yourself to come out somewhere else. Allow yourself to do as it wishes, you'll see what happens." He explained.

"Fine." She said in a defeated tone. She stood under the tree and closed her eyes feeling the energy flow threw her quickly.

She felt light as her eyes slowly shut and she felt herself dissolving into blackness. Suddenly everything came to a stop and she allowed herself to open her eyes.

What looked like black and white TV screens filled her world and she gazed around it appalled by what she had done. She walked forward to one wall that held Hiei in it.

What was in it shocked her for some unknown reason.

He looked around the forest a worried look on his face as he searched for something… maybe he was looking for her.

Was he looking for her?

No… he had told her to do this surly he had known she would be transported to whatever place this was. Her hands raised seemingly on there own and she pushed on the wall finding it to be a sort of gel that she could pass threw with ease.

Suddenly light passed across her vision and she felt that she was back in the same shadow she had transported from. "Shi?" Hiei's voice was right next to her and she opened her eyes meeting his crimson orbs.

"Hiei?"

"What happened to you?" His voice was fu of slight worry, like he was trying to conceal it as well as express it at the same time. "I was transported to a place full of… portals." His look changed back to normal.

"That's what was supposed to happen but it looked more like you exploded when you left."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you transport from there differently on low energy then you would normally." She took it in easily but then thought about seeing him worried. "Hiei were you worried about me?"

He was silent for a moment. "Hai." She smiled. "So you do have feelings after all!" He gave a sort of half glare at her when a annoying ring from his communicator rang.

"What?" He asked sternly opening the top to see Koenma's face appear. "Hiei where are you? Where is Shi?" The spirit world ruler asked.

"She's right here what do you want?"

"Oh… I need you two to go investigate a murder scene." Shi's face changed t confusion. "A murder scene?" She asked pushing herself into view of the toddler.

"Yes apparently there was a murder in town last night and the body gives off high traces of demonic aura." Koenma explained as a picture of a maybe 5 story building with cop cars and ambulances around the entrance appeared.

"How was he killed?"

"Stabbed."

"Okay we'll go have a look at it!" She promised then pushing Hiei's hand that held the top of the communicator open shut. "No we won't." He said, Shi standing up and brushing herself off.

"Oh come on Hiei don't be such a party pooper!"

He stood up also, "fine but I'm not taking another one of those ningen transport machine again."

"We won't I'll get us there fast!" She said taking his hand and dragging him into a shadow teleporting them to the building they had to investigate.

"Okay l-… wait a second." She looked Hiei over. "Hiei I think you should leave your katana here… or somewhere." She said motioning to his sheathed katana.

"Hn no."

"Hiei." She started. "This dude was stabbed who knows how many times do you honestly think they will let you pass with a katana?"

"Oh well." He obviously saw her point. Or he had before but had overlooked it.

"Fine it's your life." He gave her a questionable look but followed her threw the crowd of bystanders and past the police barricades. "Excuse me this isn't a place for kids please leave." An officer said blocking the two's way.

"Well if we see ay kids passing by we'll be sure to tell you." She stated giving him thumbs up, but as she tried to pass by him he blocked her once again.

"I'm sorry I can't let you pass."

"Let us pass before I kill you right here." Hiei threatened in a deadly and icy tone. Shi turned to him, "Hiei I don't think that helped any." She stated.

"Fine." He looked from Shi to the police man, "let us pass or she'll kill you." Shi's look fell then turned to shock, "hey that's not what I meant!" She shouted at him.

"Please leave." The man ordered.

"Fine but we'll be back!" She promised taking Hiei's hand again and leading him away from the crowd and into a open area that was used to cars under the building. "So how are we going to get into the building with them there?" Shi asked leaning against a wall.

"Wait till night." She looked confused.

"It'll be easier." He reassured. She sighed, "so shall we wait here until then?"

"That would be best." He said sitting down against a metal pillar. The sound of a car rushing past rang loudly in both they're ears almost painfully, this would defiantly be a long day.

--

After a long 18 hours of waiting, (yes 18 hours.) Shi was shaken awake. Shi opened her eyes slowly her gray eyes meeting his crimson ones. "They have left."

She said nothing but looked across the street where in a shop an illuminated clock held the time; it was 11: 24. She stood up and stretched her arms walking out into the crescent moon's rays.

"Okay then." She turned to him, "let's get started." They quietly walked past the boundaries the police had set up that were now forsaken of any people. The building must have been evacuated also since Shi couldn't feel any ki at all.

"Hiei do you feel anything?" She asked quietly looking around what looked to be a lobby of a fancy hotel now shrouded in the darkness of the night.

"Yes now follow me." He ordered finding a staircase blocked by yellow caution tape. "How are we going to find this guy's room?" Shi asked running after him.

"They'll tell us." He explained not looking back at her as he turned to go up another flight of stairs.

"Who? Are you talking to yourself again?" She asked joking completely evident in her voice. He turned and glared at her. "No the ningen police."

"I'm just going to follow you because you lost me with all of that."

"Hn."

They went up about two more flights of stairs before he flitted threw the door. And Shi simply opened the stairway door and walked down a blackened hallway. The room numbered '314' was blocked with caution tape all over it and sealed shut.

Hiei stopped and looked at it a moment. Shi looked from his transfixed eyes to the door just to see it start to smolder and slowly melt apart. "Why don't you just blow in the door or something it would be a lot easier."

She leaned against the wall waiting for him to finish.

"That would signal that we have been here so you don't touch anything if possible in case those baka ningens take finger prints." Her eyes widened a bit, she had opened the stairway door.

He obviously saw this in her and turned to the now open doorway, "that's why I'm the leader here." He said walking in. "Oh… Hey! Who said you were the leader?" She almost shouted following him.

The room had been left the way it was messy but the body had been taken away. "So what are we looking for here then?" Shi questioned sticking her hands in her pockets.

"The demon's aura, anything." She nodded and walked around the room trying to sense for anything. Finally she found something of interest. "This what we're looking for?" She asked picking up a piece of long deep purple hair.

Hiei walked over to Shi and examined it then took it from her. He closed his eyes and a blue light came from his Jagan, under his headband. "Yes this is what we need." He opened his eyes again and put the hair in his pocket.

"We'll take it to Koenma tomorrow."

"Okay. Can we leave now?" She asked looking around the room, she wasn't able to sense anything like a demonic aura but the sense of insecurity was in this place.

He looked at her his Jagan eye picking up her uneasy feeling. He didn't want to keep her here any longer then possible if it made her feel this way. "Hai."

They walked out of the room but as she passed out of the doorway she fell to her knees gripping her stomach. "Shi?" Hiei asked turning and going over next to her.

"Shi what is it?" He asked worry filling him as he saw the pain written across her face.

"I- I don't know I hurt… really bad Hiei." She said looking at him a moment before squeezing her eyes shut again.

"Come on." He said picking her up bridal style and searching for the nearest exit. Fortunately a window just at the end of the hall had been left open. Just as he started to stand up her body went limp in his arms.

"Hold on Shi." He said tightening his hold on her.

--

Shi's eyes slowly opened and she found herself being held close by Hiei. "Hiei?" She questioned looking up at him. Hiei was quickly jumping from the top of one roof the next with her in his arms.

"Where are we?" She asked feeling especially weak as she looked up at him. "We're heading back to the temple close your eyes." He said in a blank tone looking down at her for a moment.

She said nothing feeling some unknown energy running threw her body. Finally she lowered her head and rested it against his chest and allowing blackness to take her vision and feel the wind whipping past them.

A/N: WOW that was long! Anyway I won't make this very long, next update very soon! PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and if you want to guess at what I have in mind about all of this, what happened to Shi, or what WILL happen feel free to do that to!


	20. very important

Okay everyone I am sorry about having to put ANOTHER A/N up onto my story but I feel I have to for… reason's I'll explain….

Okay well my Dad is finally home after a year (WOOHOO) and so that means I can't get online as much to update/write and…. Well yeah that was about it.

Now I have plots, ideas, and other stuff planned for EVERY story so have no fear!

And whenever I DO update a story you will get two chapters instead of just one! So I think that's a good trade off, I get more time you get more chapters!

So I will update again in… I don't know when but hopefully it will be soon!


	21. Yosa Kaamai

Okay… well… guess what? I lost all my ideas for what I want I was going to write in this chapter… DANG YOU MIND! … Okay onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH I only own the plot, Shi, and her family members! But I wish I did own YYH.  
Hiei: If you owned YYH the world would come to an end.  
FS562: I know… wait…. Are you trying to tell me something by that?  
Hiei: no, no nothing at all.  
FS562: okay!

Chapter 20: Yosa Kaamai.

Shi's P.O.V

The next thing I knew I was in my room, I could feel it, two people in the room, and… light. "Who the hell opened the blinds?" I asked my eyes opening to the blinding light that lit up the room.

It was Yusuke and Kurama who were in my room, "Yusuke." Kurama said from his seat in a chair next to my desk.

Yusuke looked from Kurama to me then Kurama again, "uh… yeah sorry." He finally said with a goofy smile across his face. "Whatever." I said pushing back the covers and sitting myself up.

My body felt weaker then it should and I felt like I could sleep for another three days if I had the chance but I wasn't going to let them think that. "What happened?" I asked my hand finding it's way to my forehead.

"We should be asking you that." Kurama said watching me closely.

"Well I don't know. I remember… Hiei and I were starting to leave from that murder scene. And suddenly I just felt like I had no energy and pain was flooding in me." I explained revisiting the night.

"Well I couldn't find anything wrong with you." Kurama said shrugging but never taking his eyes off me. "Fine whatever can I have my freedom back now?" I asked feeling my patience running thin as I spotted my box of items I had transported over here just yesterday.

They didn't say anything but went out of the room and left me there. I quickly closed the blinds and slid to the floor in front of one of the boxes with the word 'past' written on it.

'I shouldn't be doing this.' I thought to myself but broke the tape that sealed the top of the box and peered inside it. Journals, pictures, fragments of clothes, and tattered paper's lay inside it.

I took out of the journals and opened the stiff cover that seemed as if it hadn't been opened in a century. On the first page a entry was written in lightly faded pencil it read…

Dear journal,  
Daddy has told me to keep you and write down all of my daily activities in you. I'm not sure why but he says it's important. I love my daddy and I know he loves me; but mommy doesn't.

She hates me and she tells me all the time! She tells me she wishes I would leave and be out of her life, but Dad says differently. The other night he told me he never wanted me to leave, he said bad people and things would try and come after me because I'm so beautiful and he said he would protect me forever.

Normal P.O.V

Shi looked away from the writing that she must have don't when she was around seven. She halfway remembered the night her father had told her those things, but the other half seemed to be blocked from her.

With a sigh she closed the cover and placed the journal on a small near-by bookshelf. She went back to the box and took the items out and placed them around the room in their own selected places.

But a few crumpled and torn newspaper articles in the bottom of the box caught her eye. Before, she had paid no mind to those things but now the picture on the top caught her attention deeply.

The pictures was of a young version of her father a few yards away from where the camera man must have been standing. Around him were what seemed to be small flying dragons that hovered around his body giving off a powerful light. 1

She looked down at the text only to find that it was written in a different language that seemed to be impossible to decipher. A spark of interest in the newspaper article clicked in her brain and she quickly dashed out of the room with the intent of finding one of the demons that was sure to be around.

Kurama was the one she found; he was seated on the couch a book opened and his eyes transfixed onto it. "Kurama!" She called then leaped onto the couch next to the kitsune.

He gave her a surprised look, "you seem happy, what's th-." Before he could finish his statement she shoved the paper up for him to closely see. "Can you read this?"

He looked at it a bit closer. "Yes it's in an easy form of demonic but the picture is what catches me." She waited for an explanation. "That's Yosa Kaamai. He was a infamous light demon, known across the Makai for his sudden murders and quick escapes."

"Can you read me the article?" He nodded and took the paper from her.

"On the morning of 23.117… or the twenty-third of October 1860 here." He started configuring the date for her.

"The mass murderer Yosa Kaamai the infamous light demon took the lives of twenty A class demons with the power and speed spectators say 'of electricity almost.' From there he stole the royal jewels of Bakudahstan, a highly valuable item on the Black Market."

He paused for a moment and looked over at Shi whose face was transfixed on the things before her almost as if she was in a trance.

"Seen in the picture above a demon caught sight of Yosa dressed in royal clothing, standing on the outskirts of Moskay's forest. The demons around him have yet to be identified as any sort or how powerful they are as of now. Since the photo was revealed demons have searched to no avail for this light demon."

"He is shrouded in mystery from head to toe and the reasons why one of such pure blood would go down such a despicable road is still unclear and may never become clear."

"Where did you get this?" He inquired after finishing the article. "I found it one day when I was young. Kurama, the person in that picture is my Dad." His look changed to suspicion and question.

"This opens many doors but it also reveals many new ones. Shi you are the daughter of a light demon of high power no less."

"He was killed, that's why Ame came here three days ago." She informed him before he had a chance to continue. She looked away for a moment in thought.

"Kurama, is there any way you can get me to the Makai?"

"No, you're not allowed out of the temple grounds without an escort let alone another world."

"Fine then you can come with me." A smirk crossed her face. "No Shi y-."

"But we got in trouble that once we're not getting in trouble again." He remonstrated; she blinked in realization. "Fine you don't have to go."

Shi stood up quickly and stopped at the front door. "Now if you would be so kind enough as to open the door I would be very grateful." He knew what she was going to do, he wasn't that blind, but if he had nothing to do with it he was innocent.

Even though he was still against the idea she had he opened the door and closed it when she walked out.

'Hm, I wonder where Hiei is.' She thought to herself looking around the open area. She stood under the houses overhang and concentrated on teleporting herself.

As she felt herself dissolving into the shadow she stopped thinking about where she wanted to go and was instantly transported to that place with the gel transport windows.

'Where are you little fire demon?' She thought as she looked from one portal to another. Finally she spotted him leaning against a tree looking almost like he was asleep in the forest around the temple.

"What is it with you and the forest?" She questioned but went threw the portal anyways. Shi appeared standing silently under a tree just across from him. Her head cocked to the side when he did nothing, surly he had sensed her ki appearing so suddenly.

"Fiery?" 2 She asked smiling at the nickname her mind has so suddenly configured. "What did you call me?" He asked his eyes slowly opening the meet hers.

Every muscle in her body tensed as she felt that he liked her less now for calling him by such. "Fiery? Well it just… I just… well you have a fiery personality you know?" She fumbled over her words trying to redeem herself someway.

He watched her closely for a minute. "Okay." She blinked and drew back some in surprise. "Why are you out here?" He asked confusion flooding his look.

Shi sighed as she suddenly started thinking this was a bad idea, but she was not the type to give up without a fight… or some kind of argument; that's where her rebellious side came in.

So she would press onward with it, even if she didn't get the answer she wanted. "Hiei I need you ask you a important question."

"Okay."

"I found out the true identity of my Dad, according to my sister he's now dead." Hiei drew back a bit.

"That's not a question."

"Well… I need to go to the Makai to find out anything on him that I can, that information is not here."

"What's his name?"

"Yosa Kaamai." Hiei chuckled a bit, "what's so funny?" Shi's voice steadily rose. "So he finally got the child he wanted, figures." Now Shi was the one left in confusion and Hiei noticed this.

"When I was still being raised by the thieves he came upon us and decided to travel along with us for the time being, I was young at the time but I remember hearing him say that one day he was going to have a child. Figures those damn light demons get whatever they want." He sighed slightly.

"I'm sure the fox has had some kind of contact with him as well." He smirked evilly as if remembering something about the fox he could later use. Shi listened intently to him but one question arose out of all else.

"Hiei how old are you really?"

"Why?"

"Because when I was reading a article on him Kurama said the date in the Ningenkai would have been in the year 1860, and he was still young then."

He said nothing for a moment, "I'm 642 3, but in ningen years that would only be about 17."

"Oh… well, Kurama refuses to open a portal into Makai so I came to you about it." She explained changing the subject back to what mattered most.

"So will you help me?"

"I guess I have to, even if you did get there I doubt you'd be able to defend yourself for long." She smiled and instantly started hugging him in happiness. "Thank you so much! Wait… are you saying I'm weak?"

"Kind of slow today ne?"

"Whatever fiery."

A/N: Well that was long right? Well I have an idea now and I think it'll turn out REALLY well and help the plot WOO!

1: Imagine Kikyo's soul collectors from Inuyasha, I've always had a thing about those cool little flying things I think they're cool!

2: Alright I decided to use this nickname because all the other good ones have been taken and I don't want to ask and get permission to use one and then find out I really didn't have to so please just bear with me!

3: Okay with this if anyone has seen the YYH episode with Yomi and Kurama's meeting after all those years Yomi says that it has been like 500 years or something so I believe Hiei and Kurama have to be at least 600 or so.

IM SORRY THERE'S NO SECOND UPDATE IT'S LONGER THEN THIS AND IM NOT DONE BUT IT'LL BE DONE SOON!


	22. The Makai's Riches

Hey everyone sorry about last time I didn't have it done and everything… BUT THAT'S IN THE PAST! Time to get to the chapter!

Chapter 22: The Makai's riches

Hiei and Shi stood in front of a swirling blue portal. "So." She started. "Are you going to go or what?" He gave her a odd look. "Why am I going first?"

"So if there's a demon on the other side when you get across it'll kill you and not me!" She smiled as he glared at her sending a wave of pain up his body.

"Hn, fine." He walked threw the portal as if there wasn't anything there and suddenly reappeared in the place he called home.

Suddenly Shi was right beside him, and the portal closed. "Wow this place feels so much different then regular," she stated looking around the wooded surroundings. "Because they're so many in this area you're picking up on them; you'll get over it."

He started walking, "so where are we going?" She asked as she followed after him.

"How should I know you're the one who wanted to come I'm just here for protection." She sighed. "I guess this is going to be hard."

"Excuse me." Both turned around to the voice of a man. He was about as tall as Hiei and Shi with light gray hair that was cut unevenly and hung down to the end of his pale ears. He wore a smile on his face and his light purple eyes twinkled with delight.

He folded his arms in his brown clothing that resembled something a olden day monk would wear. "I am wondering if you might be Alli Kaamai?" He questioned his voice clearly showed that Japanese was not his strong language.

"Uh, no Ava actually." His smile only increased. "It is you Alli, I haven't see you were born! With you're father's blood in you I thought you to have gotten rid of that ningen name by now." He said.

Hiei looked from Shi to the man. "Well I call myself Shi but my true name is Ava, who are you?" She questioned.

The man put a hand to his forehead, "oh I'm sorry I should have introduced myself, my name is Jokil Tylann I am a-."

"The master at making weaponry and spells in all three worlds." Hiei filled in but he stayed with the blank expression on his face as he continued to look the man up and down.

Jokil gave a chuckle, "well that and a servant to the Kaamai family. I was your father's friend." He said. "Alli I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your father, it was so unexpected and so wrong." He started to explain.

"When I heard of his death I moved out here knowing his daughter would come to in the need of answers and anything from him, but I never was to be expecting you to bring someone with you." He looked over to Hiei his smile falling some.

"Oh, this is H-."

"I know, you know everyone thought the Forbidden Child had died a while's time ago but here you are standing before me." Shi grabbed his hand as Hiei made the attempt to unsheath his katana and attack Jokil.

"Well, would you like to inherit your father's possessions?" He asked turning slightly in the way they would be heading. Shi nodded and the three started off further into the dense forest surrounding

-

After about ten minutes of walking in silence they came to a log home in a small clearing. "You don't have many defenses." Hiei stated as they were led threw the area.

"I let the barriers take care of that." He said curtly; Hiei glared at him. 'I almost forgot what being hated by everyone felt like, almost.' He thought as the old man unlocked the door and let it creak open.

The inside was open, and not very furnished and showed the truth in Jokil's words; that he hadn't been here very long. "Stay here I'll be right back." He said to them then went to the other side of the room where a locked door stood.

He went into the dark room leaving Shi and Hiei to stand in place. "I wonder what I'm going to get." She said more to herself then anything. "Hn."

Suddenly Hiei's communicator went off with its annoying ringing sound, he opened the little top. "Hiei." It was Kurama. "You took Shi to the Makai didn't you?" His voice was firm with the fire demon.

"Can't they just call on a cell phone like normal people?" Shi asked from the side and received a odd look from Hiei in response. "You're a cunning fox, you figure it out." He said halfway ignoring Shi's random question.

"You and her are going to get in some serious trouble with Koenma for doing this you do understand?" Hiei starred at the screen blankly as if thinking of something to retort against it.

"And?"

"You two need to get back here before anyone finds out what happened, if they already haven't." Shi took the communicator from Hiei, though he didn't protest much against it.

"Look I'm just picking up some stuff and then we'll be back so don't worry about anything." With that she closed the top cutting the connection with Kurama just as Jokil was coming back with three containers in his hands.

Two were an almost oval container with a deep purple silk sheet over both of them. The other one was a wooden box that looked as if it had been threw a fire and the wood was seriously warped.

He set the two containers gently down and brought the over to a table then motioned for them to come over. "I'll give you this for now, but everything in that room and myself are yours, or your property. But I felt it to be better if we left most of it there until it was needed." He explained to the two demons.

Then he opened the lid of the box to reveal jewelry, gems, and gold coins. "The treasure of Catom." Hiei said in a voice close to a whisper. Shi gave him a confused look "he beat me to it."

"Well yes, as was said this is now yours." Then he grabbed the two containers and set them down next to the still open box. He pulled off the silk cloth that hung over it to reveal the it was a cage; they had the dragon things from in the picture she had seen.

In one cage they were white and in the other black. "Henkis, dragon demons never seen, caught, or barely heard of. They are used as protectors, the white ones are the daughters of the two Yusa had." He explained. 1

"But they are of light not dark for you, so I had to catch two dark baby ones for you." The two black Henkis floated in place just watching her.

"What's so special about them is that they are born A class demons and as they grow older they become S class and very attracted to their owners." He unlocked the two cages and allowed the four demons to fly out and around Shi's body.

She watched them with a smile on her face as they checked every part of her out. "Anything else you might be interested in?"

"No not really… wait yeah, what was my Dad like? I've only known him as he was in the Ningenkai." Jokil watched her a moment before drawing in a breath.

"He was a good man as all light demons are by nature but his mind was set on having a child and being able to let them have a good life. In many ways he was just a light demon trying to fulfill a goal." Shi nodded and stepped back.

"I think we should be going then, I wasn't exactly allowed to come here freely." He smiled. "I understand, but if you need anything I'll be staying here." He said that bright smile he had welcomed them with in the beginning coming back on his face.

She smiled back and closed the box up and picked it up off the table. Then she started for the door and the Henkis followed her. "Yes they will follow you or stay in close vicinity of you unless you give them other orders." He explained but she didn't seem to hear them.

It was obvious that she didn't mind them following her like that, but once they stepped outside they floated a bit away from her each one seeming to survey the area.

"Thank you so much Jokil." She said turning back to him and smiling even larger. "I figured you would be needing these things as you're changes took over you."

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"You'll see when it starts to happen." He smirked and she turned slightly but a concerned look was plastered across her face.

"Bye Jokil." She said trying to make her voice sound lively and failing at it as they walked away.

-

On the way back to the spot where the portal she looked over at Hiei every once and a while and now and again she would catch him looking at her also. What surprised her most was the look that she saw on his face.

The look showed a bit of longing as if he was mentally battling himself on whether to talk to her about something or not. But what it was he wanted to say she couldn't figure out.

Hiei's P.O.V

I looked away from her as her gray eyes when they snapped over to mine trying to get my mind off the subject that has plagued my thoughts all day.

"What do you think Kurama will say about me coming back with all this now?" She questioned me. I turned to her once more seeing as it would be a right thing to do in this situation.

I saw her holding her hand up loosely as she walked on beside me and instantly a black Henki floated down from above the trees and landed against her soft skin.

I can't take this any longer, I think it's time I told her the truth about how I feel, and what is real happening.

A/N: Oh my god you guys are going to kill me for what I put in the next chapter! HAHA I love it! But sadly you might have to w a little while longer so I can get all my wording perfect for it!

1: Alright individually they are called "Henki" but since there is four of them together i have to refure to them as "Henkis" 'cause that's the only thing that sounds right to me i guess. So... yeah now you know the jist of that!


	23. Like Charges Repel

Hello everyone! Okay well this is the next Changing Decisions chapter but you guys already know that. Anyways you guys were all upset with the last chapter ending, yay! I live to torture you guys like that! But to bring you these chapters to. So onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH just to make that clear, but I do own Shi, any coping of her must be talked to me first! I mean it took me a whole 10 minutes to think her up if that! And I'm proud of those 12 minutes!

Hiei: you just said 10  
FS562: Exactly  
Hiei: and the other 2?  
FS562: yeah to make up the story line!  
Hiei: You made the story line in 2 minutes?  
FS562: EXACTLY!

Chapter 23: Like charges repel

Shi ad Hiei appeared back in the Ningenkai where they had left before. "So we have to go back now?" Shi asked looking over at Hiei. "Hai." He said then started walking off towards the temple.

She looked confused at one of the black Henki's that hovered next to her head but then turned back to the front and followed him.

-

"Kurama!" Shi called when they got to the temple. "Good you came back." He said from his seat on the porch. Then he spotted the Henki's around her, "you got Henki's." He stated walking out into the sunlight.

"Yeah! Hey I'd love to tell you about my trip but I got to get some food before I die!" She said then walked past the kitsune and into the house.

Kurama watched her go until the door closed leaving the two demons in place. "Fox, can I ask you something?" Hiei asked looking deeply into Kurama's green eyes.

"Hai."

"What was your connection to Yusa when he was still alive?" He smirked.

"Why?"

"Just answer the question kitsune." He sighed. "We had a very… close relationship for awhile before he left." Hiei was the one to smirk. "Knowing you I thought as much."

"So when are you going to tell her? I don't mean to pry but I can tell you have intentions to." That earned him a glare from Hiei but Hiei also noticed he changed the subject quickly.

"When do you think?"

"You're consulting me on it?"

"Hai."

"Maybe tonight if you wanted to do it soon, but if not I don't know what to tell you." Hiei watched him closely, trying to decide. "Fine." He turned and started away an idea in mind.

-

Later on that night, Shi sat in her room at her desk a single lamp illuminating the room in the faded orange light but leaving the room's corners in the dark.

"Hey Hiei." She said feeling Hiei's presence enter her room. "Shi." She turned her view to him to see him shrouded in half darkness as well as half like, that made his crimson eyes firmly locked on her appear clearly.

"Come with me." He requested.

"Okay." She was slightly confused by his sudden actions and at the bluntness he was using but paid little mind to it as she stood up and followed him out into the clear night.

"What is it Hiei?" She questioned fixing her eyes on him as he did the same. He was silent and gave no evidence as to what it was he had brought her out here for.

Finally he spoke, his voice etched with longing but also the feeling of wanting to hold it all back. "Shi, I want you to listen to everything I have to say alright?"

"Of course." She could hear him sigh; it was obviously hard for him to be doing this for one reason or another. "My… Jagan choose a mate for me, I was against it at first but… now I see why it choose her, and now I find I really like her."

Confusion clearly ran Shi's face, "why are you telling me this?" Another sigh came from the fire demon.

"Because it's you." He watched her and never moved his eyes. Her face held solid expression as her mind quickly registering it into different emotions. Finally her face fell into a look completely unreadable to him.

"No." She said shaking her head. "No, Hiei you're my friend, I don't think I could think of you as more." She continued to shake her head as she backed away. "Shi y."

"No! No Hiei! I don't know why your eye choose me but I don't like you like that, so you need to find someone else." Her head whipped away from his veiw and was instantly gone, blending with the shadows and fleeing the scene before she could be stopped.

'So.' Hiei thought as he made no attempt to go after her. 'I have been rejected again, and this time from someone I truly care about.' He turned from the sight of the night that had at one time seemed so peaceful and went into the house.

"Kurama." He said when he went into the kitsune's room and found him sitting at his desk. "Hai." He gave his attention to the fire demon.

"She didn't accept it, she fled in rejection."

"Shi did?"

"Hai." Kurama's look changed to one of pure sadness. "I would let her be, for as long as she needs; to think. She'll come back and hopefully she'll accept it after that."

Hiei gave him a odd look, "Easy for you, you're not the one who has to live with the pain of this." He looked at the far wall then back at Kurama. "Fox are you such a optimist?"

"Hai." He said with a smile.

Shi's P.O.V

The night is young, I could stay on my selected roof all night if I wanted and I doubt anyone would notice or care. Hiei's words still echoed in my ears, his blazing gaze haunting my sights, and my instinctive reaction confusing my thoughts ever still.

A black Henki circled my head watching me with its sorrow filled black abyss of eyes that were about the size of a penny. It floated down onto my open hand and I smiled loosely as it.

"What do you think?" It gave a soft humming sound as if trying to brighten my mood, and it succeeded on drawing a true smile across my face.

I sighed quietly and closed my eyes my soul intent to sort all my feelings again and try to make sense of everything that had happened and would happen. He said he liked me, really liked me-for reasons I don't know- but… is it true?

What if I accepted it and then later on he rejects me for whatever reason and leaves me to be broken and pained with it; I don't want that. But if it is true and I just left so quickly, giving the impression of my own rejection towards him.

I understand what is happening… but I don't know what to do to make it right again. I guess… there are more positive things in this situation then negative ones over all but I still don't know.

The Henki floated up into the night sky, I followed it as it ascended up with my eyes. The other three flew about in random directions all around the perfectly clear waning moon.

The white ones when hit with the moon's reflected light seemed to make it's body turn transparent in a way were the moon was clearly visibly threw it's smooth and serene body that easily cut threw the air.

The black seemed to melt into a shadow over the moon that made it look natural for the moon to be blocked like that. I smiled again, their contrast seemed to bring them together in a perfect and matching way.

I truly have nothing to loose from this experience, if he thinks wrongly about it for some reason, then to bad! This is my own decision and I'm sticking to it like I did before.

A/N: So I think you get the jist of it then! Anyways I've been finding that for some reason I always use lines from different stories; I don't get that. O well what can you do right?


	24. The Light In Your Eyes

Hey everyone as you may have seen I'm now reverting back to my only 1 chapter. It was getting even harder to write two chapters then just one. Anyways you'll still be getting the chapters so there's no down point to it really I guess!

Chapter 24: Seeing Affection

The night filled the air, the sense of peace broken by the tension in and around the quiet temple. Shi appeared from a nearby shadow, her two black Henki's fading into sight with her.

"I feel like I'm going into battle or something." She stated eyeing the house blankly. The black Henki on her left gave a small chirp in response. Her nails turned white as they dug into her skin from the nervousness that filled her.

'Alright.' She thought as she sighed letting all her feelings leave her body just as the breath she excelled did. Hiei sat on the porch banister, his eyes closed and features smooth, as they were flooded with moonlight.

"Hiei," her voice was weak when she approached the fire demon. His eyes slid open focused on her. "I'm… sorry I left like that. I just n-."

"Okay, it's… okay." She looked at the ground then back at him. "I like you to Hiei, I really do." She stood motionless as he watched her like before.

Slowly, acting on instinct she moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his naturally warm body and in taking his scent. In acceptance he moved his own arms slowly around her own body.

The moment seemed to be unbreakable, one of wonder and discovery in both minds. Time was nothing to the two, this discovery, this moment between the two where they realized they truly cared for each other in the way that is usually found by many people.

It seemed to make their whole world fall apart.

Then Shi pulled back from Hiei showing the smile that had crept across her face. "I think I'm going to retire for the night." She said watching Hiei's eyes twitch to different places on her.

"Okay." He said and letting her slip from his grasp and into the house.

-

"I'm heading off guys." She called to her school friends after another long day of school. She slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and started threw a nearby park as a short cut across the sure to be crowded city.

The leaves suddenly started blowing in a strong breeze that appeared out of nowhere. Shi stopped as she felt the sense of a odd presence around her.

"I've found you, Shi Kaamai." Came a strong voice from behind her. She felt frozen in place, the man's footsteps came closer to her until; she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck.

"I've been waiting for this moment," he said in her ear causing goose bumps to emerge down her arms and chills down her spine. "For a long time."

"Who are you?" She asked in a exhaled breath.

"I'm the light in your eyes." He planted a soft kiss on her neck, his smooth hand gently trailing up her arm with a feather soft touch.

As quickly as he had come her was gone and everything returned to normal, Shi even wondered if he had even been there at all. When she turned around nothing was there, no person, not even the slightest sign to give as evidence of his being.

'What… what happened?' She thought as she fingered her neck and stepped backwards while still surveying the area. She turned back in the right direction and continued on her way.

-

"Hey Hiei." She said to the fire demon that sat in his tree, when she approached he flitted down next to her, "you seem different." He stated, crimson orbs on her.

"Really how so?" She asked as he followed her up the rest of the way to the house. "Your energy is different."

"Again, how so?"

"It's darker… like the shadow demon in you is showing itself now."

"Is that bad?" Concern filled her eyes, his hand came up mere inches from her face. "No." Her eyes drained and refilled with their plain happiness. "Then it's no concern." She shrugged and went inside and to the dining room where Kurama sat doing his own homework.

"Hey Kurama." She said setting her stuff on a free chair and taking out the folders she would need. "Hey Shi." He looked up at her.

She smiled at him then turned back to her backpack. "I noticed you two actually got together finally." Kurama said with a smirk to Hiei in a language Shi didn't know.

"Shut up fox." Hiei said to him. He noticed Shi looking confused from on demon to the next then went back to her backpack. "Dang you backpack you're always swallowing all my work!" She almost shouted throwing it onto the floor.

"So does this mean your patience level is going to go up now?" Hiei glared at him now certain that Kurama was trying to get a raise out of him.

"Shut up before I tell Shi about you being her father's once lover!" Kurama threw an open magazine at the fire demon, but it disintegrated in flames before it came in contact with him.

"Is there something I should know?" Shi asked, Hiei smirked, "no!" Kurama said. Shi nodded and started down the hall with her selected folders and Hiei on her heels.

"What was that all about?" She asked going into her room and closing the door behind them. "Nothing, nothing at all." He said going and sitting on her bed.

"I hate homework." She stated sitting herself at her desk.

After about a half hour of everything in silence except for the sound of her pencil making marks on the paper she turned to Hiei. "Are you just going to sit there and watch me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I can." She smiled. "Well," she stared, "I figured why go to school? It holds no interest or need in me anymore." Hiei smirked slightly, "so are you don't then?"

"Yep, what do you want to do now?"

"I want you to follow me." He said then flitting over to her, grabbing her hand and flitting away once again.

"What is it with you and the forest Hiei?" Shi questioned when she found herself in their usual spot in the forest clearing. "It's quiet." He said simply.

"So why did you bring me here?"

"Training."

"Again?"

"Hai."

"Why?"

"Because you won't stop asking questions." He smirked as he said it and sat under a tree. She turned and gave him a knowing look when she saw him sitting there.

"Oh I see, you're going to make me work my butt off while you sit there and tell me I did it wrong ne?" The smirk stayed clear on his face.

"Now you're getting it." She sighed, "Fine what do I have to do?"

"Do you remember the attack you used when you killed your human guardian?"

"Yeah."

"Use it now, concentrate on forming it, but don't let the power escape like it did before." She nodded in understanding closing her eyes and concentrating her power; soon black energy started to appear.

"Now," Hiei's voice echoed in her ears like a voice from a distance. "Bring it together as one." She did as told, molding the needles into one as if it were clay. Her eyes fluttered open to gaze upon the needle of black energy surrounded by a while light.

'Wow' she thought still marveled by what she had created.

"Shoot it." He directed.

"What?"

"Shoot it at the tree in front of you. I want to see how far it will go." Again she nodded then released the hold she firmly had over it.

The result was the needle like power flying forward at speeds unable to be followed by the untrained eye and impaled itself into the tree, then diminishing away until all that remained was the hole about a inch wide and round.

"Good."

-

"After a long day of training with anti-social Hiei, awesome Shi feels the need to go to her room and sleep!" Shi said as they walked threw the door.

"Shi are you talking to yourself again?" Yusuke asked from the table where him and Kuwabara were playing cards and Kurama was cooking at the stove.

"Maybe I am!" She said placing both hands on the table. "So how did the training go?" Kurama asked turning his emerald eyes to the two demons.

"Good I guess but I'm tired now." He smiled slightly, "you want something to eat first?"

"No, I'm just going to go." She said, "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She quietly walked down the hall and into her room where she instantly fell onto her bed.

'Time to sleep.' She pulled herself up to her pilot and soon fell asleep.

-

Hours later when the night was well in, Hiei sat outside unable to sleep for unknown reasons; the sight of Shi's four Henki's caught his eye. He watched them fly them fly threw the wall into Shi's bedroom as if nothing had even been there.

He looked confused at the window as a bright white light was emitted suddenly and then faded off.

His suspicion was soon answered when the window opened and a black blur was all that could be seen come out of the window; without a second thought he dashed off after her.

A/N: So what's happening with Shi? Let's look at this now… well we know she cannot move so fast that the eye can't track her, so what's going on? Well I know but you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out!


	25. I'm Killing Myself For You

Hey everyone I'm in a happy mood right now because I got a new laptop and I've found it fun to mess with everything and see if it will brake! Yeah that already happened a few times so far. Anyways now I'm having fun with the attached keyboard I put onto the laptop! (I know I'm easily amused.)

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH and I don't own HIM or any of their lyrics, I only own Shi, Jokil, Topai, and all those kinds of characters. Yeah so I think you get the gist of what I'm saying with that!

Chapter 25: I'm Killing Myself For You.

Hiei followed the black blur as fast as he could, although it easily outmatched him in speed and flew off in a unknown direction, but still he persisted after it.

-

"God you came." Said the strong voice that had showed itself before. "We can't be left in this darkness now." The moon, once blocked by clouds cleared suddenly, illuminating the man who stood atop a cement roof above all others.

The man was tall with straight blonde hair that hung straight in his face and around her head. His face was pale, almost as white as the moon above. His clothes were a pair of long white pants with a matching top with yellow marks down the long sleeves; his bright emerald eyes shown clearly against the light colors.

A bright silver necklace hung on his neck with a pendant of a sun hanging on it.

Before him, Shi stood in her black clothing, black wings extended out of her back about four feet, the soft feathers were black and a few white, her eyes locked upon the man's form.

"You can't stay like this, the shadow in you is quite overruling." With a slight swish of his hand her whole body changed.

Her once chestnut hair was now a slick black with white tips, black flare pants hugged her hips low and tight while a plain white short top with loose sleeves that hung off her shoulders and clearly showed off her flat stomach.

Her eyes were now a icy blue color, she didn't seem to notice this change at all. "Now, for introductions." He stepped closer to her. "My name is Topai, I'm a light demon and I used to be your father's friend."

He suddenly looked over across the roof to where the forest concealed the temple, the trees rustled in a strong breeze and his eyes returned to her.

"We don't have much time now so I'll get straight to the point." He walked closer to her, his shoes clicking against the cement.

"You are in a very serious stage right now in your understand of demonic power known as the 'Changing Decisions.'" He breathed in slightly. "It's an occurrence where a shadow demon can be transformed into a light demon and vise versa., that's why I'm here."

"Your father was very powerful and did all that he could to keep you from having to go threw with this, but now it is inevitable."

"Many light demons like myself have flocked into the Ningenkai to help you change into a light demon, it would not be wise for someone of your power to freely walk between the worlds."

Topai took her chin in his hand, "do you understand where I'm coming from?" She nodded and his lips moved up into a smile. "Good I will warn you though, if you try and go against us we will take action to get what we want. So it would be in your best favor not to fight."

Again Topai looked over towards the trees then back at her, stepping back from her and meeting her stare, "it's been a pleasure Alli." He was gone after that.

Shi's eyes blinked and she looked around. "Topai.' She thought. She spotted the wings on her back but didn't feel surprised by the site. The wings flapped at her mental command and gracefully lifted her off her feet and into the sky.

"Shi." Hiei's voice stopped her, she turned and spotted Hiei standing upon the roof, crimson eyes locked onto her; she turned and flew down in front of Hiei. His mouth opened but nothing came out at first, "we need to get back to the temple." He said.

"How did I get wings Hiei?" She asked, gazing at the black and white feathers that made up her wings. "I don't know." He then flitted to a different roof and waited for her to follow suit. She did instantly, flying into the air and smiling the whole time.

They went silently across the city and to the temple. "How're we going to deal with this?" She inquired as she folded her wings up close to her body and followed him into the dark house.

"Wait here." He instructed, she stopped and watched him disappear into the dark hallway.

"Fox." Hiei called from behind the fox's closed door. After a moment Kurama's voice broke the silence, "what?"

"We have a problem." He heard Kurama sight, "we as in you and I?"

"We as in Shi."

There was another moment of silence, "then how is that a 'we' problem?" Hiei growled, "shut up and get out here!" In another minute Kurama walked out of his room. "So what's wrong now?"

"Follow." Hiei walked back into the living space and flicked on the lights, showing Shi still standing there with her wings folded against her; Kurama chuckled.

"Kurama how do I make these wings go away?" He continued smiled as he leaned against the wall.

"I should let you figure it out yourself since you were able to get them like that yourself, but I'll help anyways." He stood straight and walked over to her, and then around her once observing the state she was in.

"Yep same concept as before." Neither Hiei nor Shi said a word. "Shi, will your Henkis back to their natural state, and call them to you." She seemed confused but did as told.

Instantly the wings disappeared and the four Henkis appeared around her body. "There, it's that simple. But something confuses me, if you were able to will the Henkis into your wings, why weren't you able to call them off?"

"But that's the thing, I didn't do it, Topai made me do it, and to go to him." The confusion remained on Kurama's face. "You mean Topai Myadar?"

"I didn't get his last name."

"Was he a light demon?

"Hai, he looked like he could be an angel." She explained then gazing to the floor as her thoughts moved back to what had happened before.

"I thought he was dead." Kurama murmured. "I was told he was dead." Hiei said crossing his arms over his chest and eyeing the kitsune. "You know him?" Shi asked.

"Unfortunately." They both said simultaneously. "Okay, well I want to sleep, I never really got to, so once again I'll see you guys in the morning. She stood up and went down the hall with her Henkis following close behind and leaving the other two demons in a tense silence.

"You know why they're here right?" Kurama's emerald eyes snapped over to Hiie as he asked the question.

"Them." Hiei corrected. "They travel in packs baka kitsune, of course I know why they're here, it's for that stupid tradition they do."

"Hai, the Changing Decisions. We need to take her to Koenma to discuss this, no doubt they will stop at nothing to get her." Hiei nodded, "you know quite a lot about light demons, is there a reason why?"

"Not really," Kurama said shrugging his shoulders, although in his mind something ran rapid threw his thoughts. Something tweaked his cunning instincts that there was a deeper story to this then was being led on to believe.

-

Topai walked quietly threw a lush patch of grass towards a figure who stood quietly against the night wins, gazing up at the clear moon. "Ma'am." He said near a whisper as he stopped behind her and watched her movement with still eyes.

"I'm killing myself for you." She said, and then turned to Topai. She was young, maybe 16 or so. Her skin was almost as pale as a sheet of paper, her lips drained of their normal bright red and her blue eyes shining with a all knowing look.

Her hair was long and flowing of a white color that shined with the moon's rays. She wore a long white skirt that slit up the sides to her knees with black vines and roses sewn around the base of it with a white top that lay low exposing part of her chest.

Enough to allow the silver sun necklace to lay flat against her smooth skin. "What did you see ma'am?" He questioned.

She looked back at the moon in the night sky ignoring his question completely. "You need to deliver a message to her, tell her that her blood will kill her." She explained in a silky smooth tone.

"Have your people scatter the city, do not take her no matter how open the chance is, make sure nothing is found out." "I will not accept any errors from anyone." Her tone suddenly became deadly.

"Understood." He stayed in place listening intently as if her words were gold. "And what of Jokil, his spells keep us from getting to him." The girl was silent, as if she didn't hear his question.

"Leave him be," he bowed. "Yes ma'am." Then walked away again.

The girl watched the bright sky unblinking, 'I'm killing myself for you… what do you mean by that?'

A/N: All right new twist in the story but I'm not saying anything about it, only that there will be a LOT of twists to come! I have a lot of ideas for this story and I'm slowly incorporating them into it! Anyway I can guarantee the next chapter soon!


	26. To Koenma's And A Flashback

See I told you the next chapter would be soon! Anyway I was going threw all my music looking for a song I could use for this IMPORTANT chapter I have in mind for this story and I figured something out… I have at least 2 songs for every kind of scene in a story you would want… that tells me something… I need more music!

Chapter 26: The visit to Koenma's and a flashback

The next morning all was silent in the temple grounds, this is until Shi walked out onto the Patio silently and over to Hiei. "Hiei!" She screamed right next to him. His eyes snapped open and he almost fell off the banister.

When he regained his balance he glared at her and received a jolt of pain from his Jagan. As she watched this Shi started to laugh at the chain of events she had caused.

What Shi?" He asked.

"Well that's no way to talk to your girlfriend. She said. "Anyway I'm in a lively mood today!" His look fell to one of slight annoyance. "I'm glad someone is." He murmured. "You woke me up for that?" He asked.

"Well no."

"Then what for?"

"I have to ask you a question." He stayed quiet, "but I forgot!" He almost fell over again. "You woke me up for that?" He asked again.

"Now look who's asking all the questions." If he didn't get these jolts of pain he would be glaring hard at her. "What time is it?"

"Six o clock." She stated as she sat herself on the banister in front of Hiei. "No actually I know what it is I just like annoying you!" Shi said with a smile.

"Do you remember when we were on vacation, we stayed at that hotel and the first morning Kuwabara and Yusuke started banging on our door demanding entrée and that they knew everything?"

"When you put it so vivid like that, yes why?"

"When they said that, did they mean they knew about your Jagan choosing me as your mate?"

"Yes why?"

"Just wondering." He got off the banister and looked at her, "is anyone else up?"

"No."

"We should go." She got off the banister and followed Hiei down to the middle of the temple. "Where are we going?" A portal opened in front of him. "To see Koenma."

"Oh good… wait why?"

"We need to discuss the light demon's being here." He explained. She simply nodded and went threw the portal with him, instantly being transported to the Spirit world and in Koenma's office.

"Hello you two, I'm surprised to see you here so early." Koenma said in a lively tone from behind his desk. "Yeah whatever." Shi said.

"Koenma there are light demons in the Ningenkai." Hiei explained getting straight to the point. "I know." He said. "I gave them clearance to be there."

"Why?" Shi asked puzzled.

"They have no history of evil intentions-."

"What about Yusa?" Shi cut in, Koenma was silent a moment. "Even him, he was not committing crimes, his intentions were simply… misunderstood."

"Well you need to get them out, they're after Shi." Hiei's tone was rather firm. "I know that to, for the Changing Decisions tradition. Her father is not able to give clearance for that, but their intentions are carved in stone whatever they really are."

"What does him giving his okay for the tradition have to deal with anything?" Shi asked, observing as Hiei rolled his eyes. "They need a demon parent's agreement to change the child into the different type of demon, because the transformation can always prove fatal." Her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do about their being there. No doubt they know of Yusa's death so they must have different reasoning, I'll warn you not to underestimate them; even if you have the upper hand." Koenma's voice tone suddenly became very serious.

"Light demons are the most cunning and strategic demons in existence, even more then a Yoko can be." (Okay I don't want rebels against the whole 'Yoko' thing, I'm using it for the meaning of it; just had to make that clear.)

Hiei glared at the toddler and headed out of the room with Shi on his tail. 'You look… like her now Shi.' Koenma thought as he watched them leave.

"He knows something we don't." Hiei stated when the doors to Koenma's office closed. "Or else he wouldn't have told us all of that."

"So it's a mystery now?"

"More then likely, I have a feeling it's not going to have a good ending to it either."

"Yeah… you know what I just noticed?"

"What?"

"You talk more word wise to me than anyone else, even Kurama it seems now." Shi stated as she tried to meet his eyes, but they stayed locked in front of him.

"Hn." She smiled at his response.

-

"Shi." Kurama called to her. She looked up from the T.V Yusuke, Kuwabara and her had been watching. "Is it true your dropped out of school?" He asked. "Yep." Yusuke's mouth fell open.

"That's kind of irresponsible don't you think?" She smiled, "don't worry I'll pick it up again after I solve this mystery thing." Hiei had explained to Kurama what had happened at Koenma's when they got back.

"Wait a second!" Yusuke called. "You mean Shi gets to drop out of school completely on her own will and I don't?"

"Yeah basically." She said.

"Yusuke she's being pursued by high class demons." Kurama corrected.

"Dang, maybe I should go piss off some demons." He grumbled. "Even if you did do that your reason would be plain irresponsible no questions asked." Kurama said.

"You know what Kurama… no one asked you!" Then Yusuke glared at Shi. "I really hate you right now." He kept glaring at her.

"Oh I'm sorry… then again let me think about that for a while." He didn't say anything to her.

"Alright, well I'm going shopping with the money Koenma gave me." Shi declared as she stood up and moved towards the door. "Koenma gave you money?" Simultaneously Yusuke and Kuwabara almost shouted.

"No, but he gave me a card to charge one, I'm going to use it to it's full potential." She smirked as she spoke.

"She gets money to! Why don't we get any of this stuff?" She ignored them, "Hiei." She looked over at the fire demon; who sat on the windowsill silently. "Come on you're coming me with me." Hiei starred at her for a long minute before getting up and walking to the front door.

"Hiei listens to her without question I thought he only did that for Kurama… but still that's not fare!" Everyone seemed to ignore Hiei, shi and Hiei walked out the door.

"Why are you bringing me onna?" Hiei asked glancing over at Shi as they walked threw the open air and down the steps of the temple. "I don't know, because I can I guess." She had a smile on her face as she spoke.

"You confuse me."

"I know, I have a tendency to do that to people."

"So I see."

The walk into town was quiet for the most part, but as soon as She spotted a building she liked she ran in. "What kind of shop is this?" Hiei asked but followed her into the large display room.

"It's a car dealership."

"Why are we here?" He asked looking at the parked cars on the tile floor. "Ever since I was a kid I've had my eye on one car, one car I swore to myself someday I would get." She stopped in front of a dark blue car.

"And that is?"

"A Lamborghini." Her voice was slick as she spoke.

"Why don't you get it then?"

"250,000 dollars yeah right." (I don't know how much that would be in yen.) Hiei gazed upon the automobile so slick and so perfect. "Why don't you pay half then, and the other half later?"

"Good idea, I shouldn't let this long awaited purchase slip from me, damn I'm glad I thought of it!" Hiei scowled but said nothing. Shi took the black card out of her pocket and looked around for a dealer.

"Hey." She went over to a free standing man dressed in a nice suit, presumably a dealer. "Yes ma'am, what can I do for you today." His smile fell to a odd look when he laid eyes on Shi and Hiei.

"Are you old enough to be interested in these kind of cars?" Shi was the one to glare at the man for his abrupt question. "I'm sixteen and more than capable of knowing where my boundaries lie."

"Okay then, what can I do for you?"

"I'm interested in that Lamborghini over there. I'd like to pay half for it now and half later." She explained while pointing to the car, he looked at the car then back at Shi.

"Yes ma'am, so that would be about 125,000 dollars for you?"

"Hai, I'll also be waiting till I pay next time to deal with the insurance and everything else."

"Okay, how are you paying for it?" She gave him the black card and he walked away with it instantly. "You think Koenma will be upset at m for charging so much money?" Hiei looked at her.

"Maybe but it was his own fault for giving it to you in the first place, so he can only blame himself."

"Yeah, I wonder what everyone will think when they learn what I got." She chuckled at the mere thought of it; the man returned soon with her card in hand.

He handed it back to her; "alright ma'am your first half has been paid off and we will see you next time if there is nothing more I can do for you."

"No that's it, thanks." She smiled at him and then led the way out the door. "Now where are you dragging me?" Hiei asked from beside her. "I'm not dragging you anywhere you're coming because you chose to stay." She explained.

"I'm not sure where we're going next probably a clothes store if I can find something I like. Yesterday night I liked that outfit and I want to get something along that trend."

"Hn." Hiei said simply.

-

When the two demons returned to the house, Shi was carrying two bags filled with clothes with two different name brands printed in a neat fashion on each bag.

"What did you two get?" Kuwabara asked when he spotted them. "Clothes." She said happily. "And a ningen transport thing." Kurama looked confused at Hiei.

"You mean… like a car?"

"Hai." All eyes fell onto Shi. "You bought a car?" Everyone but Hiei asked all together and in a very surprised way. She smiled, "well half of one at least." She explained.

"What kind?" Yusuke asked.

"A Lamborghini."

"Damn, those things are so expensive how did you get it?" He continued to interrogate, the other two seemed to stunned to say anything at all.

"I used that card that Koenma gave me." The smile stuck on her face taking the silence and walking out of the room and into her own and placing the bags on the floor next to the door.

"Now what do I do?" She questioned herself not entirely liking the fact that she had nothing to keep herself busy; it had never been like her to stay in still for long her mind just ran to fast for that.

But now she was out of idea's she fell onto her bed and decided to take a trip down memory lane, it was all seeming to come back up in her face now.

Her eyes closed as she searched threw them for the one she wanted…

Flashback:

"Daddy!" A young version of Shi ran up to her father from across the room. Her light blue dress flapped against her legs as she ran, her face full of joy at seeing her father finally after two weeks of being alone with her mom.

"Hey there's my little Alli." He said near a whisper to the small girl when she reached him and he instantly scooped her up into his strong arms. Her mother leaned against the wall in a annoyed way, "my little Ava." He corrected himself looking straight into her mom's brown eyes.

"Well?" She said the annoyance evident in her voice as her eyes sat unmoving from her Dad. "What did you find?" Her Dad sighed and placed the young version of Shi down on the ground again.

"Go play darling, your mother and I have important things to talk about." He didn't wait to a response, just motioned for her mother to follow him into the kitchen and to sit at the small round table.

"So?" She questioned obvious anxious about whatever it was. Shi stood behind a counter out of sight from them carefully eavesdropping on the two's conversation.

"I could not find anything." He said in a sorrow filled voice. "What about Jokil? Surly he would know something or another." She asked in a almost desperate tone.

"No not him either." His voice stayed sorrow filled.

"Oh." Her mother's face fell into her hands, like her shoulders could no longer hold the weight of her head. "Oh my poor Leleel." Her voice… was painful like something she loved was ripped out of her heart with brutal force.

'Leleel?' The young Shi thought to herself, but suddenly she felt happy again as if a plug was drawn and all her confusion drained from her instantly; she shrugged her shoulders and commenced playing on the floor.

End Flashback:

Shi's eyes snapped open, then around looking around her room; it felt knew to her. She shot upright, that memory, she had long forgotten it being so small as it was. The name… Leleel never stuck in her mind until now.

'Who is Leleel?' She thought to herself. She jumped up from her bed and stopped instantly to find that it was black outside. "Was I out that long?" She asked herself aloud.

"Yes." Came Hiei's voice from her desk chair, she jumped in surprise. "Don't do that Hiei you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Darn." He said simply, he never took his eyes off her.

She sighed, "well I need to go back to the Makai… like soon. Now would be best." He didn't falter at all, "I know." She looked surprised at her. "You know?"

"Hai, I was in your mind when you saw the memory." He explained; she crossed her arms. "Fine… I'm going to let it pass this time but… just stay out of my head!" He smirked.

"We'll see about that. Well then, where are we going there?"

"To Jokil's." He got up and the two walked silently threw the temple as to not wake anyone up then outside to where a open portal lay waiting for them to pass threw.

"I hate these things." She stated.

"Why?"

"Because they get you there so fast it's annoying." He looked blankly at her… like she was stupid. "Alright we're burning daylight let's go!"

"It's not daytime." He said but followed after the shadow demon into the portal.

-

From a far corner of the temple the girl from the night before stood silently and completely masked of her energy watched as they went into the portal. Inconspicuously she raced threw Shi's mind.

'She knows to much.' She thought then disappeared.

-

"Jokil!" Shi shouted as she banged on the demon's wooden door. It opened rather quickly and the short demon stood panting. "What… is it Shi?" He asked between his pants for breath.

"I need information." He sighed and stepped aside to let them into the house, then resealed and relocked the door and meeting Shi's waiting look.

"What is it that is so important now?"

"I need you to tell me everything you know about a girl named Leleel." Jokil's look fell to disbelief.

"Oh gods no." He said in an exhaled tone.

A/N: Leleel is pronounced Le-l-eel for anyone who couldn't figure it out. I know I was kind of… jumpy I guess on the last part but… okay I don't have a excuse for it, that was all I could think to do!

Okay anyways for anyone who WANTS me to I'm not going to reveal that much stuff in A/N's because if I did it would be to easy for you to tell what was happening and I don't want that.

Please review!


	27. History and Weapons

I'm kind of upset at myself right now because I was reading all my HIM lyrics and I was like 'Dude I have a song for every situation in my stories I could have used!' So I'm kind of upset that I didn't get any of this stuff sooner Anyways enough about my own stupidness let's get on with the chapter because I'm SURE you all have been waiting for it!

Chapter 26: History and weapons

Jokil lit a candle and set it on the table illuminating the three demons in a shadowed light; then he took a seat in front of them.

"Now." He folded his hands on top of the table, "what is it you need again?" His voice was soft and contained, eyes downcast and sorrow filled. "I need you to tell me everything you know about a person named Leleel, she's in my family so I know you have to know something about her." Shi explained.

"I do." He said. "But I was forbidden to tell you after the incident, master Yusa knew you would come looking for answers someday."

"Incident?"

"Yes… but that is forbidden as well."

"Damn it Jokil!" Shi slammed her fist on the table, rattling everything and nearly knocking the candle over, Hiei put his hand on her shoulder and brought her back in her seat.

"Please, tell me what's going on. A light demon named Topai took me last night and told me about the 'Changing Decisions' then today I saw a memory of my father and mother talking about someone named Leleel, Jokil I need your help to tie some of these ends together."

He sighed, "I will reveal only some to you, others you will have to figure out on your own. What exactly do you want to know?"

"Tell me who Leleel is."

"She is a part of your family, she was born a shadow demon, but taken a few weeks after birth, she was a beautiful child when I saw you and her for the first time." He smiled a sorrow filled smile as he gazed down at the table remembering the day as if it was yesterday.

"Then the light demon's took her, and preformed the Changing Decisions on her to make her a light demon. Yo-." He stopped suddenly and reformed his words, "everyone in your family was devastated by it."

"Why?"

His eyes met hers, "that I can not tell you, you will have to figure it out your own."

"Back to what I was saying, years later I finally saw her again maybe at the age of 12 in human years, changed she was, everything she no longer holds the looks of your father as she had before."

He looked questionable at Shi, "now that I say that… neither of you carry the traits of what your father had… not even his true power resides within you."

"Nani?"

"Leleel is a strong part of your family and being such should have gained something from your father." He took a sip of the tea he had made and was now sitting beside him.

"Well… where is she now?"

He was silent for a moment, "Je ne sais pas." She looked totally confused at him. "It means I don't know." Hiei stated and she moved her confused look to him. "French, Kurama told me." She nodded and turned to Jokil.

"Well what about Topai and the other light demon's that are now in the Ningenkai after me? What do I do about them, and who is the head of all them anyways?"

"I can not say as to what you should do, as for their leader no one is really sure what happens in their species but their leader has to be powerful, very powerful."

"So… I take the leader down I beat them all basically?"

"No… no that's not how it works. They would put up a fight before you got to the leader, they would see your plan threw and threw and be able to throw it back in your face, but if you did beat them you would have them all over you to be their next leader anyways and that wouldn't help at all."

"So how do I get them to leave me alone then?"

"I'm not sure." She growled. "For right now I think the best thing that you could do was to train, intense training and wait to see what will happen before making your next move."

"And if their doing the same thing? Waiting for me to make a move I mean?"

"One way to tell if a light demon is serious about their target is if they make the first move or not, they will always take the action first. They obviously have now and you have moved your piece, it's like a game of chess now, they will move next."

His words sent chills up Shi's spine, the seriousness in his voice was almost deadly, like if she didn't make all the right moves from now on she would be taken, and possibly killed in the process, no wonder she was scared now.

"Shit… okay well… what do you think we should do?"

"We?" Hiei asked.

"Yes 'we' you're in this to!" He was forced to hold back his glare from her and decided to glare at the wall in turn, she sighed and turned back to the short demon in front of her.

"Just wait, there's not a lot I can tell you on that subject seeing as I am not alight demon and Yusa could never completely tell me how Light demon's act." He explained. "But at all cost's be alert, be very alert to everything around you."

She nodded in understanding,

-

"And then after I crashed myself off the bike I was stupid enough to get back on another larger one and try and take it off a ramp!" Shi laughed at her friend Eric who explained his story of what he had done over the weekend to their group of friends.

"Well I hit it wrong and flew off of it again into a hole!" He demonstrated how he hit it with his hands. Eric was one of Shi's best friends, maybe even more then Kurama and the others.

She had known him since she was young and everywhere she moved he seemed to move sometime after words and it never seemed to fail. He was short but not as short as she was, about 5'1 with straight brown hair, which he measured the length of it by if it could touch his eye or not.

"Why do you do all these stupid things?" Shi asked still laughing. "Because I don't think it threw before I do it." He explained brown eyes meeting hers.

"Do you even think?"

"Nope!" She started laughing again.

He went on with his tale until it finished and the end of school bell rang and they started to leave the school all together in their little group. "You're going to kill yourself Eric!" A friend of theirs named Brian said.

"I know!" He ran ahead over to a girl who was in a younger grade then them and started walking as he approached her. Shi shook her head and ran up to him not saying anything just seeing what stupid thing he would do next.

"Hey move your overly fat body out of my way!" He said, she instantly stepped aside but surprise was on her face. The girl wasn't fat at all rather she resembled a pencil or a twig rather, it was a thing they did to people like that.

"That was mean Eric." Shi said but in a sort of happy way understanding why he did it, most people at their school did make fun of them all the time so they did it in return but their humor was… different and often people were confused by it.

"Hey!" He said loudly at her. "Go to fat camp you stupid guy!" He directed it totally at her. She glared hard at him, she knew why everyone called her a guy and it ticked her off that they used it against her; she smacked him.

"Why did I get slapped? Brian told me to do it!" The innocent Brian suddenly got a scared look as she glared at him. "What the… I didn't… I didn't say it!" She slapped him to and Eric laughed at him.

"Yeah well… you two are gay." She said.

"I know!" They both said.

"I love you Eric!"

"I love you Brian!" They suddenly came together in a hug in front of everyone at the school; they obviously didn't care who saw them do that- even though in reality they weren't gay- or anything stupid for that matter.

Shi started laughing and shook her head then stopped, "I'm going to go guy's I'll see you tomorrow." The smile stayed on her face. "Bye!" They said almost together.

She walked away but after a few feet a shout from Eric came to her ears, "yeah well you're all guys!" She smiled again, oh the wonderful life of her friends. 1

The walk home was quiet until the familiar ki that Kurama had came up behind her; she turned to him. "Shi did you go to school today?" She wondered why he cared so much if she went to that accursed place or not.

"No."

"Then why were you on the school grounds after school?" Question reigned supreme across his face.

"I went so I could talk with my other friends before the end of school." She explained blue eyes content, shoulders shrugging.

"Well where did you and Hiei go last night? I could feel you guy's leaving late last night." He explained with a glint of humor on his features.

She stifled at first deciding whether she should be offended in some way by the question or to simply disregard it, "we went to the Makai again, I needed to ask Jokil about a memory I saw yesterday." He looked at her in confusion.

"Jokil?"

"It's a long story." He nodded in understanding.

"So what did you find out?"

"That some part of my family is a light demon a-."

"What's the name?" He cut her off, his voice in a serious tone; she looked confused. "Why?"

"What was the name of your family member Shi?"

"Leleel why?" He kept silent for a moment just watching her with unmoving emerald eyes, "no reason." She wasn't assured with that answer but decided to let it slide it was Kurama after all, if something was going on then he must have had good reason for not telling her his motives.

"Well anyway she might be a light demon and one of the one's after me."

'Or the one commanding the light demon's after you.' Kurama thought to himself his features unnoticeably becoming distant as he mentally tried to make sense of everything that was happening.

"Shi they want you to figure it out." He said she looked confused so he continued, "as I'm sure you've heard light demon's are not to be taken lightly, if they didn't want you to figure any of this out they would have blocked you from seeing that memory, and from you going to the Makai to speak with Jokil, or from you remembering any of it."

"What are you trying to say with that?"

He fumbled over his words, "Shi… some light demon's have the power of foresight." Her eyes widened, "they can see into the future, I have no doubt that the leader of them has seen what will happen and is letting all this occur as to benefit what IS going to happen."

Shi was slightly confused by it but part of her unconsciously knew what he was talking about, "so… we need to change what happens?"

"No, that would lead to the same thing happening because they know you will try and go against them. I don't know what they've seen but they do and they won't stop till it happens for sure."

He exhaled, "the fact that we don't know what they have seen makes this whole thing even more scary."

-

The girl with the white hair from two nights ago now lay on her back, facing upwards toward the serene blue sky littered with white clouds. "The light… the sun is the source that supplies every being with energy is it not?" She asked never moving her eyes.

A girl with blond hair that sat next to her with distant green eyes looked at the other girl, "yes ma'am." She said in her soft voice.

"Then why is it that I have not the energy to move this day? Surly the light has not forsaken me ne?"

"I don't know." The laying girl sat up and looked at the other one, "Well Cecile, I think we should go find Topai I haven't heard back from him yet and I don't think he sent my message out."

Both her and Cecile stood up, "ma'am." The girl looked back at Cecile, "what did you see that night when you instructed Topai of such orders?"

She looked back in front away from Cecile, "that is not your business,"

"How are we supposed to make it happen if you will not share with us the details?"

"I will make it happen on my own!" Fury reigned supreme in her body and before anything could be said to stop her golden arrows appeared around her and shot at Cecile.

The pined her two in her arms where the elbow was and two in her calves, she screamed in pain but no one was around to hear her screams of pain. The girl looked back at her seeing the blood pour out of her wounds from the veins that had been severed instantly and then walked over to her.

"I will deal with it on my own, you shall not question my actions, now rest as only the dead do." Another arrow appeared as she drew back from the barely alive Cecile.

Without a movement the arrow shot and plunged threw her neck silencing her forever. She didn't spare her a second glance, simply turned in the direction of her destination; a male light demon appeared next to her.

"Clean that mess up, we can not leave evidence of…" Her voice trailed off, eyes becoming distant.

"_Oh my god!" A scream filled her mind, "what did you do?" _

"_Shi you have killed the innocent!" A woman's voice filled her mind. _

"_You are a horrible disgrace to kill one of your own friends!" _

She snapped out of her mind to see the man looking confused at her, "ma'am?"

"No… leave her the way she is, the human's will take care of it. As for you." Her mind raced with sudden tactics she should take, picking and choosing them in a movable sequence.

"Go kill her friend, but make sure she is there when it happens." She mentally sent a picture of the friend he wanted him to kill. "Anything else?"

"If you see Topai on your way, tell him to come find me." He bowed and was gone in a instant. She stared out at the city that lay before her wondering how such oblivious creatures could possible live and survive enough to overpopulate their world and still not be satisfied.

A small store that sat before her view caught her eye, she cocked her head to the side trying to understand what it was, she finally decided she would go and look at it.

'Weapons are strictly forbidden to us, but if I must use one as was described it is necessary that I use one.' She thought heading in that direction.

A/N: Okay well it's really annoying me that I can't make a name for that end girl but one thing's true, they might be light demon's but their pretty mean to each other ne? Anyway I would have added more but I already got 2,600 and some words so I think that should cover me for now.

MORE REVIEWS MEANS QUICKER UPDATE! WOO!

1: Okay… yeah I know that scene was kind of odd to some people but that is truly what it's like with my friends and I, I know odd right? But we SOMEHOW survive! The whole story of it is hard to explain so I won't try to unless requested to.


	28. Death and the first sighting

Woo! I told you I would update again soon and I was RIGHT! HA! … Okay I'm done, this next chapter I have been waiting to do for a while and I can't wait to show this one to my friend Eric so he can freak out about how he…. I can't say anything.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH I only own Leleel, Shi, Topai, Cecile, and some other creepy dudes that will soon be coming in! BUT SADLY NOT YYH!

Chapter 27: Death and the first sighting.

"Hiei!" Shi shouted when she got up the steps to the temple, Hiei sat under his tree cringing at how loud her voice was.

"Nani?" He asked opening his eyes to her and standing up.

"How come you didn't tell me light demon's had foresight?" She asked in a hysteric manor. "I didn't know." He said and she glared at him.

"How could you not know? You and fox boy here know more about what's going on here then I do and I'm the one it's happening to!" She said motioning to Kurama who walked up behind her.

"Shi."

"Now all of this is starting to really scare me!"

"Shi."

"And the fact that people are keeping stuff from me that could initially lead to my life or death doesn't really help me any."

"Shi!" Hiei said near a shout.

"What?"

"Calm down." She let out her breath, her shoulders fell as did her eyelids, "you're going to blow something up if you don't." She smirked.

"Don't get any ideas." Kurama said from next to her, the smirk fell and her eyes opened and met his. "Alright." She said in a huff, "sorry about that… it kind of freaked me out."

"Obviously." He said. Before she could protest to what he had to say her cell phone went off in the ringer she had set it to 'Rip Out The Wings Of A Butterfly.'

(Yes I'm a HIM fan for anyone who hasn't noticed! I like that song and couldn't pass it up!)

"What?" She asked after examining the number on it. "Hey Shi!" Came Eric's voice over the phone. "We heard you dropped out of school!" Brian's voice came in from the background.

"You lucky bitch." He said in a sort of humorous tone. "Yeah what if I did?" She asked her hand moving to her hip, Kurama and Hiei looked confused even though they could hear the conversation.

"Well we wanted to know if you wanted to get together with everyone." He explained.

"Sure, when?"

"Like… now!" She shook her head, "you guys are always so sudden, alright where are you?"

"Eric's house."

"Alright bye." She hung up and looked at their confused faces, "who was that?" Hiei asked. "Eric."

"Who's Eric?"

"What do you care? You sound like my father." She said chuckling to herself. "Who is he?" He asked again.

"My friend from school nothing big." She assured him. Kurama had decided to stay out of this one for obvious reasons.

"I don't like him."

"You don't even know him!" She said with a smirk on her face.

"I don't care." She sighed replacing the phone in her pocket and turning back the way she had come. "Okay well you heard that conversation I'm going over to Eric's for a while to attempt to forget about all of this." She started walking away.

"And I do not expect you to follow me!" She emphasized 'do not' as she spoke then turned and walked away again. "Now I understand why she's a shadow demon." Hiei said.

"Why?" Kurama asked.

"Because she never stay's in one place for more then at least a minute or two." Kurama smiled at his humor.

-

Shi walked silently down the sidewalk of apartment buildings that stood on the edge of town trying to remember exactly which one was where Eric and his family lived; they all looked the same.

Finally she decided it was a large white building with the number 9046 written on a gold slab next to the front entryway, ignoring it she continued to walk down the row of doors counting them to remember how many there were till his.

The small apartment his face resided in was number 106 on the first floor, she was surprised when she saw no one inside, and heard nothing from where she stood, surly if anyone was there it would be loud… very loud.

"Hello?" She called seeing that the front door was cracked open and going inside. The room was brightened with every light in the house turned on as if done intentionally. She walked in cautiously.

As she stepped into the living room that was offset from the rest of the open area she stopped and gasped loudly appalled by what lay before her.

Eric's body lay dead on the ground, stabbed severally and bleeding just as much. Hesitantly she moved closer not being able to find it in her to move her eyes from the scene.

Her knees gave way slightly next to him, observing the stab wounds that littered his body.

"Oh my god!" Came a voice from behind her. She turned slightly to see Eric's mother and father standing in the entry way, as were Brian and the rest of their friends. "What did you do?

'Oh shit.' She thought to herself breathing heavily eyes, arms trembling. "Shi you have killed the innocent!" One of her girl friends said still seeing the scene. Shi felt as if she could not speak at all.

"You are a horrible disgrace to kill your friends!" His dad shouted at her, possibly the only thing he could find to yell at her. "B-but I didn't do anything I came here like you told me to… and I found him like this."

"We never called you." Brian said sternly. "B-but…" She felt at a lost for words, so many emotions filled her mind and body. Confusion, sadness, anger, fright, as were many other indescribable ones.

"Oh my boy!" Her mother cried turning from the sight. Shi stood up forcing her look away tears coming to her eyes, as she moved to the door Eric's father's strong hand caught her arm gripping her painfully tight.

"No, you need to stay here for when the police arrive." He said, she met his chocolate eyes still breathing hard and at a loss for words.

"Can I at least step outside?" She finally asked in a weak manor. "Fine!" He let her go and she instantly ran out of the door. 'Keep composed.' She told herself looking around desperately.

'Breath evenly… just breath.' Her lungs would not obey her commands. Thankfully she was able to keep herself from breaking down right there as she spotted a nice shadow that would work well.

She took off at a run concentrating her best at teleporting herself until the blackness surrounded her and she reappeared at the temple in the living room where only Hiei sat on the windowsill.

He looked at her confused seeing her state but not understanding why, "Shi?" She looked at him her body acting on it's own as she fell to her knees and her tears broke free streaming down her face in heavy amounts.

"I didn't kill him Hiei." She said frantically. "I didn't!"

"Shi." He instantly went over next to her placing a hand on her trembling shoulder and looking in a attempt to meet her look, she had totally blocked her face from being seen.

"I didn't kill him!" She said again. Hiei didn't know what to do to help her but decided on following her lead in the best way possible. "I know you didn't." He tried to say as softly as he could.

After about five minutes of that her sobs had reduced to only a few tears and hard breaths; at least it was better then she had been at first.

She paced the room back and forth as Hiei watched her from his seat on the couch. Kurama had come into the room also but opted on waiting till she told her story to ask since Hiei knew about as much as he did.

"I didn't kill him." She repeated, "who?" Hiei dared to ask. "… Eric, I went over to his house and I found him murdered, his family and my friends came in and saw me there." The tears seemed to reappear on her face. "I didn't kill him!" She tried to wipe them away but got little to know results with that.

Hiei thought a moment then took her hand and brought her to him, sitting her on his lap and moving his arm around her waist. "I know you didn't kill him." He said she seemed surprised by his actions but didn't protest at all.

What she needed right now was right here and she wasn't going to protest against it at all. But what she didn't need soon came threw the front door.

"Heads up Koenma's pissed off about something." Yusuke said as he came threw the door, breaking the silence that had seemed to comfort Shi. "You didn't ask what he was upset about?" Kurama asked.

"No, I was to afraid of losing my head." He said. Koenma- in his teenage form- came storming in after the detective fuming.

"Shi!" He shouted, her eyes opened directly on him. "You killed the innocent!" He shouted as his voice seemed to get even louder, "and your friend no less!"

"I didn't kill him."

"You're name is now on a wanted list because you not only killed him you fled the scene!" Shi wondered why he was trying to lecture her on something she more the well knew.

"You need to come with me now!" He said sternly. Hiei, now officially upset about the situation, tightened his grip on her waist and looked firmly at the ruler. "No." He said firmly.

All eyes fell on them.

"They have no evidence that she was the one who did it, she did not do it end of story." He said firmly his eyes never moving and his grip never letting up. "And I'm sure you could make some orders to get her off any 'list' those baka ningen's have her on."

Koenma sighed, "I don't think she would resort to violence if there was a different means of working something out… I see how it would be a misconception." Koenma's voice lowered as he spoke, rather to himself.

He sighed, "I will deal with it this time, but the fact that someone killed and planned it for her to fall victim of can not go without investigation."

"Are you going to make us do that part?" Yusuke asked with the sense of annoyance and whining in his voice.

"Hai, now I'll expect a report back about it later on." He suddenly disappeared from where he stood. Shi looked back at Hiei with a small smile on her face, "thanks." She said softly meeting his crimson eyes.

"For?"

"Helping me out there."

"You were innocent."

"You just didn't want me to leave you that's all I know." She smiled more at that.

"Maybe so." He smirked.

"Hey wait a second." Yusuke looked at them, "you two finally got together?" He asked Hiei glared at him. "Hai, you have something to say about it?" Shi asked in a deadly tone, today was defiantly not the day to be messing with her.

"No, no of course not." Yusuke's hands came up in defense on his part. "I think I'm going to go… get a head start on that investigating!" He said then quickly ran out the door before he got himself into trouble… like he usually did.

"You think he's actually going to go investigate?" Shi asked then moving her hand around Hiei's neck, he didn't seem to mind. "Since it's Yusuke, no I don't think so."

"I-kirjain ajaa ei hiippakunta mikä arvoitus on." Shi said not exactly realizing that she was speaking a different language.

"What?" Kurama asked in a sudden interest in what had happened.

"Huh?" She looked up as if suddenly snapping out of a trance, Hiei noticed what had happened to. "What did you just say?" He asked.

"Mikä on arvoitus?"

"That, what are you saying?" Kurama asked. "I'm speaking right you don't understand it?" She asked seemingly confused about everything, in her own mind her speaking is such a way she felt as if she was speaking the right language, and not even noticing it.

'Your blood will kill you.' A strong voice that spoke the words firmly in her mind, she took her head in her hand as the pain from it filled her mind.

"Shi, are you okay?" Hiei asked. It took her a moment before the pain wore away from her mind; but the words stayed strong. "Yeah… I'm fine." They didn't seem that convinced.

-

"Topai!" The girl shouted appearing on top of a roof where the light demon Topai stood on the other side of the roof with two other unidentified light demons.

The girl walked up quickly her eyes firmly locked on her victim of choice, Topai with two of her own light demon's next to her.

She walked up to him and instantly slapped him across the face harshly. No one made neither a sound nor a movement; or barely breathed. Topai stayed the way he had been slapped for a moment then looked at her.

"You messed everything up!" She shouted at him. "You were supposed to send her that message and you didn't!" Her voice was loud towards him; he didn't falter by her outburst.

"You messed everything up, now what I saw won't happen!" She let out her breath and locked eyes on Topai's. "I just sent it to her, I know it was late, and I'm sorry but there was no good time for it to be said." Her eyes never moved.

"Topai, Kiinni jalkeilla, next time I tell you to do something do it exactly when I tell you." She turned to leave the two demons next to her also turned.

"Yes, I'm sorry Leleel, I will do better next time."

"See that you do." Leleel said, "contain your identity and scatter the city, gather information and I will come collect it in a few days." Leleel turned fully away and walked away.

'I'm killing myself for you.' The words she had not spoken echoed in her mind again, the voice… it confused her just as much as the statement itself did.

'Now, will I ever understand what you meant by that? Now that the balance has been shifted.'

A/N: It's official... light demons are mean to each other ne? If anyone's got anything to contribute about that please share it! Since no one said anything yet I'll go one with my explanation!

They are mean to each other yes that's obvious but their reason will become apparent in the next chapter as I go more into detail with the behavior of a light demon (or my definition of one) and why certain things like that happen. YEAH THAT WAS YOUR PREVIEW!

Please review! More reviews means a quicker update always!


	29. The History

Dude… I never realized this until yesterday when I was watching my DVD's something very important. You know when Yusuke and Kuwabara fight against someone and after like the first blow they seem tired? Well I watched them fighting and something hit me suddenly… maybe they would have breath to spare if they stopped screaming when their hitting the dude!

Okay enough with my outburst! Although if anyone agrees or disagrees please share your thoughts. (Even as open as I am, no full on flames please.)

Chapter 29: The history.

Light demons… such as it is with the Koorime's secluded themselves long ago from the rest of the demon existence, but nothing as dramatic as up into the sky as the ice apparitions did.

No, they simply secluded themselves from the less inferior species that they were forced to breath the same air with. Their customs… if known by anyone were annulled and new one's set into effect.

Their homes… burned to the ground and moved to a forsaken region of the Makai where they felt free to live with their own species and are actually fit to live off the land that they felt so deserving to have.

Although… nothing is that perfect or seemingly perfect, nothing it is simply impossible. Their brothers and sisters- as the legend goes- were attacked by many a demons.

Unable to kill every last one of them they were overtaken, the ones captured and taken into hostage by the other demons, were forgotten by the other considered more fortunate ones, and simply considered dead by the society.

Although that was only half true, the light demons were slowly transformed in an unexplainable matter, transformed into what is known today as shadow demons.

Pale remained their skin as the light side of them showed, but black filled their heart now with new powers similar in general to the light demons but black and cold as ice making them all the more deadly.

The two species fought in a war that was said to be so severe that it was feared by every known demon and so gruesome that it was never written down in any history book or any book ever written.

It was simply forgotten.

To the day the shadow demon's left their families that had turned their backs on them so easily and went to start their own society; although the elders of the light demons did make the Changing Decisions tradition.

Cruel it was, deadly if not suicidal was the only definition halfway fit to be said for such a tradition, but how it was performed was kept secret.

Years came and years went, the two species past's fell back as the sun rose and fell from the sky each day setting them farther and farther apart. The light demon's traditions changed once again from what it once was to what it is of the day.

One in every hundred was born with the gift of Foresight, those demons were considered of higher rule of all other, the god of them as best described. Every decision went to the one chosen foreseer.

Every trading consult, every birth and death was told to the foreseer, and that was the way it worked, their people lived and died under the rule of this future seeing light demon.

It had been set in stone since anyone could remember that the light demons were considered of 'immaculate means' and lived under such lives. Though as their long forgotten past's described this was far from the case.

Death was a frequent thing between them, every kill had it's own reason and was never questioned for such, or punished for a murder. It was just said as 'the way of life.'

This is how they lived, this is how they died, and it was the same for every mean and was the 'immaculate' way they lived.

(If I forgot something that anyone wants to be explained please tell me in a review and in the next chapter I'll explain it all.)

Leleel's P.O.V

The sun rose once again for the start of a new day, I was glad. Another chance to feel accepted by the genes that run threw out my veins.

This curse that I must take upon myself has been taunting with the life I have always known and lived and what I was born as to be. Unlike all the other light demons I feel for, I am unable to feel that sense of… sorrow as was described to me when the sun falls and the darkness takes to the sky for the night.

"Iiro." I stopped my slow pace seeing the sunrise from a top this cities roof tops; I hated how they blocked the sun from shining upon me when it first appeared in the morning, as it would back home.

"Why is it that light demons feel sadness when the night comes?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"You have been explained that before m-."

"Just tell me!" I shouted at him. He was silent for a moment; I could feel his gaze locked on my back. I'm sure my questions and actions confuse every one of these cold-hearted demons but I am not pure as they so much think… I am not and I need their help to understand 'my customs.'

"The darkness fills the earth and takes away from the earth for twelve hours, the fact that our sun and source of energy is being denied to us makes us grieve." It seems all too simple and yet still I cannot fully understand it.

"What is so bad about the dark that we must hate it so?"

"It is a cold and unfeeling thing that is not fit to be seen." Is that truly their excuse… is that truly what every one tracked mind in this species believes? Or is it that they are simply afraid of what they do not know?

Have they taken a human trait by feeling this?

But then again who am I to think such thoughts, I know not of the darkness. My ancestors fought in that war not I, why should I wonder of what is happening now?

Besides I have to many things on my mind at the moment to think such thoughts, I'll wonder about it when I get back to Komorum.

I turn and walk away from the sight eyes closed gently surveying the city's perimeter for where our demons have set themselves, I can feel the cold metal of my new weapon rubbing on my skin from where I had hidden it in my clothing.

And then to the trees nearly parallel to where I stood my vision gazed to.

Within those tree's… within them lays my fate. My gaze flicks to the sky, painted with blues purples and oranges or the approaching day.

Topai's words… everyone's words and actions so elegantly placed, all a decoy as to disregard them from the truth at hand. They feel they are finally figuring everything out, when in reality they are so far from it.

My battle… my own war shall be fought out in this sky, with the humans as my witness as I kill the one that resides in that forest, the one everyone wants to kill but only I will be able to.

The forbidden.

A/N: I KNOW! Super short I KNOW! But I felt if I continued it any longer then people would forget about this part and not give those 'oh my gosh what are you thinking!' kind of review that I oh so love to get (hence all my cliff hangers.)

Anyways tell me what you think, I know everyone has to be surprised by this!


	30. The attack

All right let's get back on track with Shi and Hiei and Kurama like everyone wants to see. Plus you need something to get off that immense shock that I left you with last chapter right? Yeah that's what I thought, let's get on with it then!

Chapter 29: The attack

The next few days seemed as a movie as when put on fast forward. Nothing seemed to matter to Shi now, now that one of her best friends was dead.

Realization that he was gone and would never be coming back seemed so unreal, nothing filled her body now, her mind was busy desperately trying to understand what she was feeling so she could get back to the way she once was.

But she didn't know what she felt, she felt like she was an empty shell watching everything from behind a glass force field determined to keep her from everyone else around her.

"Shi." Kurama's voice was ignored by the seemingly asleep shadow demon. "Shi." Her eyes slid open from where her head lay against the dining room table.

"Hai?" She asked in a pallid tone. "You should get out, go into town and do something for yourself."

"I appreciate your concern Kurama but I-."

"Shi I'm serious, you need to go do that." His tone was firm with her. "I understand your loss was hard on you but you can't stay like this. For four days you haven't ever stepped foot off the temple grounds, and your so depressed. It's understandable but you can't let it run your life forever."

She looked straight at him straight in the eyes for a long minute then lifted her head from the table. "What would you have me do exactly then?"

"Like I said, go into town, Koenma cleared your name from the Police list so there's no need for hiding." 'Although I can't say about people in general.' He thought. "I'm sure you could fine something there you find interest in, you should take Hiei to, he seems to make you happy the most anyways." 1

Shi thought a moment about it thinking if she really wanted to let everything pass so quickly or not… should she allow herself to forget everything that happened… maybe it would be for her best to forget about her human friends as to not feel the despair of losing them.

"Kurama." She looked at the table still halfway in her thoughts, "is killing… a major part of a demon's life?" She asked. Kurama watched her threw condolence filled orbs. It saddened him to know that she had to figure these kinds of things out the hardest way possible.

"Hai, for most demon's it is the only means of survival and it means nothing to them whether they take a life or not, or if they knew the demon or not." He explained trying to hold as much information from her but still tell the truth at the same time.

"So… so I shouldn't exactly… care that my friend was murdered?"

"I don't know, I don't prefer it though." He said. A small smile moved across her face her blue eyes finally meeting his. "Thanks Kurama, you've been a big help." She stood up and headed for the door.

"Where is Hiei?" She asked turning to him.

"In his tree."

She looked towards the door then back at him. "Can you tell Koenma I said thanks for lowering the defenses around the temple for me?" He nodded and offered her a kind smile.

She simply went out the door.

The cold wind of a late afternoon winter breeze wiped the area around brushing across the bare tree's in the area and showed the tree's branches for what they were and made the blue sky seem all the more blue to her.

Hiei was easy to see in the bare limbs of his claimed tree that sat on the Temple's premises. She walked over and stood under the tree looking up at his still form.

"Hiei." She said close to a silent tone, though she was more the confident that he had heard her, nothing came from the fire demon. "Fiery." She said in a slightly louder tone. His crimson eyes slowly opened upon her.

"Will you come with me into the city?" She asked. "Why?" He asked.

"Because Kurama says I need to get out of the temple for awhile and that I should bring you along with me." Hiei halfway glared towards the house then looked back towards the Shi.

He instantly flitted next to her. "Where are we going now?" She smiled at him and led the way towards the exit of the temple. She looked over at Hiei and noticed how light of clothes he was wearing.

"Hiei, why do you always stay outside, and insist on sleeping in trees?" She asked.

"I love the trees." He said. "But in the cold?"

"I was born to ice apparitions, I'm not as easily effected by cold as ningens and other demons are." He was silent a moment. "Plus, it reminds me of home." She watched him, his movements and how he held absolutely nothing on his face to express what he was feeling.

"How do you do that?" He looked over at her in a sudden look of question, "do what?"

"How do you constantly mask everything you're feeling, so no one can see your emotions?"

"Kurama see it."

"Well… Kurama's an exception." She said. "Surly you've killed many demons in your life, how do you kill them and still manage to live your days?" He watched her intently trying to determine what kind of answer she was really looking for.

"The fact that I have something to live for, something to protect. My life's journey holds nothing but to protect what is important to me now." He explained.

"Well… have… never mind I don't think you'd be the right person to ask." She looked back in front of her but his eyes stayed firm on her. "What is it?" He asked.

She sighed, "I wanted to know… if someone close to you died or you killed them, how do you manage to still live as if it never happened?"

"You want a relief from the death of your ningen friend don't you?" He asked finally coming into light of her true motive towards the conversation.

"Hai… it's a hard feeling to get over."

"True, but such is the way of life Alli." He said, "it's something you will understand someday, not today defiantly not today… but someday you will clearly see it."

Being the impatient soul she was she wanted to know now but decided to wait as he had instructed. "Did you just call me Alli?" She asked after going over his words again.

He smirked, "hai, you have your nicknames and I can have mine."

-

Leleel, Topai and a few other light demons stood on a railing on top of a roof in the city scouting out the souls that passed before them, all completely unaware of their being.

_Your love will be the death of me._ The words played in Leleel's head again. 'They weren't directed to me… so who were they directed at?' She thought, all the while keeping her awareness to the people bellow her.

"Ma'am." Leleel looked over where Topai pointed to see Shi and Hiei walking down the street. "Go." She instructed firmly.

"Go, get the forbidden now! Do not freeze time, that would be dishonorable, allow the humans to see what is happening in their fare city!" Her heart raced as her eyes locked on her target.

"Ma'am why such drastic measures now, is it really t-."

"Topai, you should know, I will kill you without remorse if you do not stop questioning what I say!" She stated surly. He nodded, "understood then."

With a slight flick of his forefinger him and three other light demons took off into the sky, then plunging down towards the earth once again heading in their target's direction.

"Hiei am I the only one w-."

"No I sense them to." He unsheathed his katana and stood in a stance ready for the four's oncoming attack. Without the slightest stopping and before Shi was even able to put up any type of force against them the familiar ki of Topai and another light demon grabbed her and locked her in a golden chain that appeared from the air.

A shrilled cry was emitted from Shi as the chains locked her in place, the chains themselves burning her flash causing a small amount of smoke to appear from where they made contact.

"Shi!" Hiei ran after them as they hauled Shi with them away from the scene. They moved to quick for him to be able to catch up in the slightest.

His head wiped over to Leleel who stood now atop a street light smirking down at him. "Honestly Hiei I suspected more of a fight from you for your love, but since you are not giving me your best I suppose I will be taking her from you."

He was instantly before her katana slicing at where she was but receiving air only as she moved away from him and diminishing from sight. He landed where the light demon once stood gazing around the area for a sense of where their ki might have headed.

But it was gone; it simply vanished from the area.

People on the ground looked at Hiei to the sky all in question about what had just happened before their eyes. Hiei without looking at the question filled faces of the ningens below him flitted away back to the temple.

"Kurama!" He almost shouted coming in threw the door. "Hiei." Kurama said from the table where a few of his plants sat before him. "They took her." He said firmly.

"They took Shi?" He asked.

Hiei seemed confused about how the kitsune already knew they had taken Shi but decided on letting it pass, it was Kurama after all he was able to put 2 and another number together to know the answer without having to know everything, so it shouldn't surprise him. 1

"Yes, the light demon's took her in town!"

"That was fast… well…" Kurama's eyes moved from one place to another on the table as his voice fell off into silence. "Kurama?" Hiei asked, "what do you suppose we do?"

"I… I don't know."

A/N: The world's coming to an end Kurama doesn't know what to do; it's Armageddon! Actually there is a reason why I did as such but you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what it is!

If anyone has any thoughts please send them!

1: That confused me when I first heard it said but once I wrote it down on paper I understood it, wow I feel slow! Sorry if that confused anyone!


	31. Awakening To The Truth

Dude now I'm confused! I always thought I had this chapter written down already, yet when I looked and couldn't find it in my files I was like "omg where is it!" … Oh well it wouldn't surprise me if I did type it all up and then loose it, I have a tendency for doing that!

Chapter 30 I think: Awakening to the truth

Shi's eyes slowly opened to see white all around her, the feeling seemed to hurt her on the inside but she simply ignored it. She sat up and suddenly noticed the presence of three light demons in front of her, one girl about her age in the middle a male on her left and Topai on the right.

"About time." Said the girl with a blank yet knowing look on her. "What the… Topai?" His look was blank towards her. "What's going on who are you?" Her voice was firm now as the memories from before returned to her mind.

"That's Iiro." She pointed to the man on her left, "you know Topai, and I'm Leleel." Her eyes widened noticeably. "Leleel, the Leleel that's related to me?"

"Hai, that is who I am." Her look was serene and held a deviant look to it at the same time. "How? What are you doing?" Pain filled her and she grimaced before she could catch herself. Leleel watched her with keen eyes then looked at both light demons next to her.

"Leave us, and dim the lights down to almost nothing." She instructed. "Ma'am, are you sure?" Iiro asked in his unfeeling voice; it reminded Shi of Hiei's. "Hai, now go do it." Both nodded and left threw a closed door and almost instantly the bright lights that illuminated every corned of the room started going down until everything was almost completely dark.

Only two sets of blue eyes could be visibly seen, the black clothing that Shi wore melded with the darkness as Lelee's white ones clashed with it and fought to be seen threw it.

"Better?"

"Much." Shi sat up on the hard bed she rested on, her eyes rarely blinked and never moved from her family member that she knew so little about. "Are you going to tell me who exactly you are?" Shi asked.

"I'm not going to be the one who explains everything unless formally asked." Leleel said with a sense of venom dripping from every word. "Okay, Leleel where are we now?"

"We're still in the Ningenkai, but we're now in a different and more… familiar place."

"Why are you being so cooperative, aren't the evil people supposed to be secretive with everything?" A smirk passed the light demon's face but soon fell, "I am trying to make a… premonition I guess you could call it come true, but I have no direction as to how to make it come forth, so I must take every open opportunity."

"Isn't that being a little reckless on your part?"

"No, no it's being strategic in a different manor." Shi finally looked at the ground for a second then back at the woman before her, "well maybe I could help I guess, what wa-."

"No! No it wouldn't be right if I did, I wouldn't be able to figure out the true meaning of it if I did that." Shi gazed into Leleel's blue eyes that so much resembled her own, she saw the passion and determination in them, "how are you related to me?"

The light demon's eyes became serious with the shadow demon before her. By telling her of such information it could dramatically change the playing field in which they rested on at the present time.

Shi was a compassionate person that could easily be said, so it would also help her in the long run if what she thought came to pass.

"I'm you're sister, Alli your twin sister." The shadow demon moved quickly away. "You're lying, I only have one sister a-."

"Ame, I know. But you know not of the full story." Leleel said. Shi was obviously still in shock, "what are you talking about." Leleel sighed quietly, "what I speak is the truth, I was born two minutes before you as a shadow demon, merely a week after birth the light demon's kidnapped me and gave me the Changing Decisions into what you see and feel today." She explained.

"Like our father I gained his gift of foresight and his strategic mind while you simply picked up his stubbornness, the rest you took from that ningen."

"This, this can't… you're lying." Shi said hesitantly. "You have no idea how much I wish I was. It's a lot of pressure being related to the forbidden," Before she could protest her mind registered Leleel's words in her mind.

"Wait… Hiei's the Forbidden not me."

"True, but so are you, and once me before I had this done. We were born shadow demons from a light demon and a human, how that was possible no one is sure, you are a forbidden my sister."

Shi's hands came up to her head, everything was pouring into her way to quickly for her mind to understand all of it at one time. "Why are you here now then?" She finally asked.

Leleel breathed out and came closer to her sister gently placing a hand on Shi's cheek. "I am here to give you the Changing Decisions even though father would not allow it, something about not wanting the power to change."

The memory of when Ame had come to the temple and told Shi that their father had been killed played threw her mind. It had not been that he would not 'give them' the power, it was that he didn't want to 'change' it.

"Or I can simply leave you here until you beg to be killed, either way death is in your future whether you want and plead for it or you are experiencing it." A chill went up Shi's spine from the haunting echo her voice affected upon her.

"The Changing Decisions… is it really that bad?" Shi inquired, Leleel drew back from her. "You have no idea, there are not words to completely describe it." She simply explained.

Her body turned slightly, "come, I want you to follow me." She stood up and followed as commanded but confused all the way.

They went from the room out into a heavily lit room where Iiro joined Leleel on her other side. "Where are we going?"

"You will see." She stopped at another door and turned to Iiro, "you two are to stay here, keep a lock on the others and make sure they don't know where we are." She looked away with her mouth slightly agape as if she would give them another command but then shook her head and looked back into his green eyes.

Iiro just nodded and let the two twins pass threw the door into the sunlight that was soon changing to evening. Shi's Henki's appeared beside the shadow demon and flew around her body as if inspecting her, she simply smiled in delight and watched them.

"Call them as your wings, we need to fly to our destination." Shi looked at her and then out across where they were standing on the balcony that overlooked a city built near the beach; she instantly recognized it.

"Our hometown?"

"I told you it was different yet familiar, come on." As if on instinct two white Henki's with red eyes came from no where to Leleel and merged with her body forming into her pure white wings.

Shi simply nodded and called her four Henki's to her, they disappeared and reappeared as the black and white wings that had been on her the night she had been taken to Topai.

They flew from the balcony, she felt free in the sky so vast, like nothing could detain her from anything she wanted. "Where are we going?" She asked loudly to Leleel.

"You'll see, just keep following." She gazed down to the streets to see the people and cars that looked so tiny to her. "Won't we be seen?"

"I don't care if we are, they can do nothing against us anyhow." That's when Shi shut herself up and let her Henki's follow Leleel's own across the city with quick speed and soon desend down upon a row of apartment buildings all completely the same.

Leleel landed next to her looking at her pale skinned sister. "Why are we here?" She asked. "Just look." Her blue eyes flicked to the inside of the apartment building to find Ame setting plates on their dining room table; three plates.

"Why three plates?" Leleel didn't answer just kept her look threw the window. Her mother came in and set a platter on the table, but a man followed after her.

"Who…?"

"That is Akira-tempai, Mother's new boyfriend." 1 She finally explained. "Time has made it that they have simply forgotten our father, forgotten us, and forgotten what they went through. We as demons take a mate one and out lives are sealed to them unlike these humans who barely care what happens."

Hatred filled her sisters voice completely. "I have brought you here now to see what time has done to us, what it has always done to us. We forget one thing just to have it repelled back at us twice as hard… it's disgusting how these soulless ningen's take everything they have for granted."

"Although humans have traits that demons do not." Leleel looked at her in a half glare, "as in?"

"As in their emotions, they are able to keep to themselves about things were as many demons can't, and their strategic minds, they are able to plan ahead of things in quick time while some demons are heavily prone to making fatal mistakes."

"What does that have to do with anything, you side with the humans do you?"

"No, and I don't side with demons, they all have their strengths and weaknesses." Leleel looked blankly at her. "You may be my twin but you think completely different then I do."

"Light and dark complete opposites what did you expect?"

"We'll see that happens when you're a light demon, then we'll compare and contrast." She took off again into the sku, Shi watched for a minute before following up after her.

-

"Shi's no where in the city Hiei." Kurama stated looked over at his tense fire demon. "I know that fox." Hiei said firmly. "We should call Yusuke and Kuwabara then go to Koenma's."

"I won't go to that toddler whe-."

"Hiei he has more resources to help then we would be able to get, unless you're willing to let time pass when those light demon's could already done things to Shi." Hiei glared hard at the kitsune taking what he said into consideration; although he knew there was no other way around it.

"Fine, call them." He continued his slow pacing thinking about what had happened over and over again. "Hiei stop pacing you're going to wear down the floor again if you keep that up." Another flare came his way but he went to sit on the window-sill.

"Yusuke?" Kurama asked over the phone. "Yes, listen Shi's been taken but the light demons." He explained, there was a short silence as Yusuke talked. "Yes I'm serious, I need you to call Kuwabara and meet us at Koenma's."

Another silence, "alright bye." Kurama's emerald eyes went to Hiei. "Okay he said they'd beet us there let's go." Hiei nodded and followed Kurama towards the front door.

-

"Koenma!" Yusuke screamed kicking open the door that led to the Rekai ruler's office. "Good you came!" Koenma said from behind his desk, "I was just about to call you." He said.

"We got a- wait why?" Yusuke stopped mid-sentence and asked. "We received the latest vision."

"Vision?" Kurama questioned.

"Hai, every once and awhile premonitions that the shadow and light demon's see somehow come to us and we got the latest one not to long ago." The toddler explained.

"Well what does that have to do with us?" Kuwabara as well as the others looked questioningly at him. "Well it involves Shi."

"What was it?" Hiei blankly asked, his crimson eyes focused on the ruler.

"Leleel is going to kill Shi."

A/N: So things are starting to come together and things are starting to open up… will anything ever completely be answered knowing me probably not! I'm trying to think of a good ending to this story that will make people be either like "hm that was REALLLLYYY cool." Or confuse them and then in the middle of the night they'll be like "OMG I FIGURED IT OUT!" Then I can go on with a sequel if people want one, but other then that I don't see a ending to this story coming soon!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	32. Proclaim

Okay now I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update my stories and all but my computer crashed and we had to fix it and that took a long time and… yeah it just delayed me a lot. But at least over this time I was given time to really think about my writing style and try and find ways to improve it from other things on here I've been reading. So let's see if my efforts were in vain or not…

Chapter 31: Proclaim

Kurama and Hiei walked quietly down a crowded sidewalk; much to Hiei's disliking. "Kurama why are we here and not trying to find Shi?" The fire demon finally asked looking at Kurama's set emerald eyes.

"We are." He scowled at the kitsune's simple statement. "How?"

"We're searching the area."

"Really?"

"No." He scowled again and Kurama smirked. "She's not going to be in this city, we already know where she will be." He said. "Explain." Hiei ordered and Kurama sighed.

"Don't you do research Hiei?" He earned a glare from that, and then sighed again.

"The light demons are very particular about how they do their battles, in history it's known of the huge battle shadow demons raged with the light demons after they were left for dead.

"It's known by so few people they can be counted on one hand."

"So?" Hiei gave him a halfway questioning look. "Well the shadow demons went to the light demons instead of vise versa because they still had their born nature, they have to a battle in their original place, where it all started if you will. But the reason for why this is now goes farther back."

"Then why did you tell me that?" The two continued walking down a more secluded road. "Because, when they started their acts to get Shi they forgot to erase one important story. The birth of Shi to Yusa has become legendary because of two reasons, one she was born to a light demon and a human, she is a forbidden.

"And secondly is for the very birth of them." Hiei without missing a beat asked, "them?"

"Yes them. Hiei Shi has a second sister, not just Ame." Hiei was about to question more when it hit him like a brick wall.

They have battles their battles in the original place… Shi has another sister… they're going to kill her… 'I was born in this church.' He blinked back to reality from the memory of when Shi had told him what she knew.

"Then they're a-."

"Exactly, but we can't go." Hiei glared at him. "Why not?"

"Because that's what they want us to do." Kurama huffed when Hiei still seemed confused. "Hiei don't you know anything?" He closed his eyes to proceed to speak what he knew.

"When a demon has a premonition it goes to the Rekai like Koenma explained before, but most of the time that is because the person seeing it chooses to let it be known. Whoever the ruler of them is meant to let Koenma see that last premonition, if not they wouldn't have let it get that far."

"What does that have to do with not being able to go, are you implying that we just let them kill her?" Hiei asked in a vicious tone.

"Not that at all, that's the reason I don't know what to do in this situation." He came to a stop looking up as if in thought.

"They have left us two obvious options, either go and risk a maybe fatal attack or stay and risk Shi's safety. Either way the results are costly." Hiei starred at him for a while playing the options time and again in his mind.

"I say we go." Before he could flit away the fox grabbed his arm anticipating his friends clear move. "Hiei what if we get the attack, we don't know anything about what they have set up, think about it it's their territory not ours meaning they know it better and have the advantage."

Hiei glared, "you're being pessimistic and I detest it. We go now and hope nothing happens, or do you doubt your own strength?"

"No I don't… fine we'll go then." He let go of Hiei's arm and huffed thinking about how irrational the fire demon could be sometimes. "We'll go back to the temple and get Yusuke and Kuwabara then head out."

"Good." Hiei nodded and again they started walking in the general direction of the temple.

-

In the darkness of her room Shi lay on her back staring at the white ceiling thinking time and again about what had happened the previous day.

Leleel had said she was her sister… for some reason that didn't disturb her as much as she knew it probably should. She wondered also though what that premonition she had seen was about, what it really contained to make someone so composed as Leleel resort to letting anything pass.

The door to her room opened and three light demons entered raising the light in the room back to what it was before. She squinted at the sudden change and starred, one was Iiro she knew for sure but the other more muscular ones at both his sides confused her.

"Shi."

"Iiro." He looked at her in a way so she knew exactly what he was thinking about her, he was thinking how inferior she was. She countered with the look of how much she wished she could push him off a cliff.

"It's time for the Changing Decisions to proceed." He explained giving her a halfway glare, she wondered what exactly she had done to make him hate her so much but opted on not bothering to ask.

"You can come easily or hard but I will tell you I will have no mercy if I have to hurt you."

"I didn't except you to have any anyways, you just don't seem like that type of person." He didn't say anything. "Are you going to come easily then?"

She sighed but stood up, "you know you need to find yourself a girlfriend you don't seem very understanding always give me give me jeez." He glared towards her but nodded giving the signal to the other two.

In an instant a gold chain exactly like the one that had captured Shi before whipped out of nowhere from both of the men tightly gripping around her. She shrieked and fell to her knees as a burning sensation filled her body.

"I was coming easily!" She near shouted to both of them. "I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you if you did come easily." He retorted turning to leave. She stood up but was forced to follow both of the guards out of the room.

She glared at Iiro the whole time, she thought of how much she wanted to burn him… and then push him off a cliff.

More light demons caught her senses, she looked over and saw many of these type of demons crowded around one open windowed room, and against that wall she spotted her sister.

As she was led closer to Leleel she observed her more closely. She wore fancy white robes with silk gold trim but an unnatural amount of black was also spread out around them.

Her arms hid in the cloth of the loose robes that adorned her, white hair done up in a perfect due with two strands hanging down by her face each dyed a solid black.

Though her eyes… those crystallized blue eyes stood out heavily against the black of the dyed hair and the pale skin she had. They were solid yet blank completely devoid of emotion though Shi could have swore if she didn't have to focus on where she was being led she could have seen something else hidden behind those eyes desperate to be let seen… to be known at least once.

"Sister." Leleel's arm came up to cease their directing though the cloth still easily trailed past her finger tips and hung low.

Shi was now stopped before her twin. "Today is the day I rid myself of the foul blood I am forced to share with you." She said with the same venom in her voice she had used when she had spoken of their family.

"Do you really want this to happen… sister?" Shi asked innocently. "Do you really want me to change so much by force?"

"I want it more then anything."

"Darn, and I thought we could have been friends but now I know my own blood is a manipulator." Leleel glared at her. "You're foul sister and I can no longer stand having you're blood pass threw my veins when my chance to rid it is so close."

Her eyes flicked to the awaiting people, "I have to." She said in a near whisper. Shi sighed playing the 'innocent-maybe-she'll-buy-it-and-let-me-go…maybe-not' card.

"Fine then sister… do with me what you will." Leleel chanced her one more look then turned to the light demons before her anxiously awaiting the next feature. "My fellow immaculate demons." She said projecting her voice for all to hear.

"I have declined you the right to witness the Changing Decisions of the most heard about and most wanted story ever and I know it well. So without anymore delay I allow this procedure to begin."

She turned her head away from Shi and the shadow demon twin was led away and into the room, the now silent room.

The room like all the others was white with a chair that resembled a chair that would be in a ningen doctor's office. A flat silver table was locked onto the underside of the arm, Shi was led over to it and forcefully set into it.

Her arms were loosely locked onto the arms so loose she could slip her hand out of the restraints at any time she chose, her legs and head were also loosely done.

She gazed around at the people confused, "don't you think this is a little… loose?" She finally asked. One of the demons helping to perform the procedure looked at her and stopped his actions.

"No." He said in a deep voice. "There will be no need for severe bounding." She gave him a confused look but he refused to give any information to quell her confusion.

Finally the other two demons moved away from the bound chair where Shi rested with her back at a slanted angle. The one light demon that had spoken to her before came up again though this time he held a large needle filled with a thick silver liquid about halfway and the other half a solid blue liquid.

"What the…?" She tried to move even slightly away but felt paralyzed by fear and unable to tear her eyes away from the needle. He simply gazed upon her, "it begins now." The needle was plummeted into her neck.

She tried to move away but the other demons held her down as the almost gel like liquid was injected into her. She could feel all of it, every millimeters put into her, it burn her insides to the point she could have swore they were on fire but she could still do nothing; she screamed.

Then the now empty needle was taken out and they let her go. Shi instantly drew her arms from the shackles and attempted to life them to her head. But about halfway there a sudden numb feeling washed over her.

It spread like wildfire rebounding off every corner of her body making her utterly paralyzed, her arms fell back down to the arm rest her head back against the head rest staring up at the ceiling.

Pain like nothing before filled her to utter capacity though she was unable to quell it, her body was paralyzed though she was forced to remain in consciousness to feel all of it, though be unable to scream, to cry, to move anything more then the slight twitch of her finger tips. She could barely even breathe. 1

Alert to everything around her she noticed the demon that had injected her come to stand above her. "24 hours." He said then moved away from her all of them leaving the room… leaving her alone in this solid white room to suffer with this hellish pain… she wished just to die more then anything at that moment, just so she wouldn't have to stand this any longer.

A/N: Well what do you think? I've wanted to write that for a while and now I finally have! YAY! Well that was quite interesting, the next chapter will come soon I promise because I already know that Shi has to move to the next stage in her procedure and the guys have to come attempt to save her…. There… there was your preview!

1: If anyone knows anything about the death sentence of Lethal Injection then you would know that is pretty much how it works and what the person being put threw that is going threw, I thought that would be a awesome way to have this procedure go down since the government IS talking about it being a 'cruel and unusual punishment' I won't put my own thoughts about what I think of the death penalty in here because I've taken enough civics to know the huge amount of controversy that it involves!


	33. Half and Half

Alright… I hate writers block! I don't have any for the most part on my FF's so much anymore it's my own ones! With my own characters and stuff I have no idea for a new story and it ticks me off soooooooo much! Well while I wallow in my self pity for not having any ideas here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own YYH, HIM, and now I don't own Jukka or Jarrpi, if anyone knows who I'm talking about when I say that then… you know who Jukka and Jarrpi are and for that reason I now love you! No I don't own them I'm just using the names because I think they're awesome names!

Chapter 33: Half and Half

The hours… seemingly endless… everything melded into one, nothing held a meaning yet everything was questionable to it's very existence.

Shi felt like she was being ripped from her body literally, all the white of the room flooded in her eyes and she could do nothing but comply and let it take her, begging for mercy the whole way.

Her power was changing and she knew it… it felt like everything she had accomplished so far was being drained and replaced with a more alien and painful element; she hated it.

Her vision had blurred sometime ago and she faded in and out of a thinking state but never completely lost consciousness, something was holding onto her, making her stay awake and suffer threw this telling her 'just a little longer… just a little longer, it'll all be over soon.'

But now… now she could see black above her though her weak and paralyzed mind was barely able to make sense of it all. Whoever it was standing above her unlatched the restraints on her head while someone else did the ones on her legs.

Their touches burned her skin; she found it in herself to scream at the painful touches though she could only fall limp into whoever was there to catch her now convulsing body.

The hands were rough, that much she knew… they picked her completely up as though she was a feather, she screamed once more at the pain it caused her but that didn't falter the person holding her, they just carried her away from that… death chair.

How she longed for the darkness she found so much comfort in instead of this constant bright light that burned into her every pour, her mind told her she would not be getting any of that sweet release.

Another room she was halfway aware she was being brought into… another heavily lit room… another painstaking room where this constant opposite of what she wanted and needed was forced into her.

The person put her down onto the floor and stepped back saying something inaudible to her and then left… left her alone there, unable to speak, unable to move, and unable to even think to keep herself conscious, to know she was still alive. The only thing she could do was feel this burning pain everyone seemed to want to bring onto her.

Leleel had been right… _"Or I can simple leave you here until you beg to be killed, either way death is in your future."_ She now did want to be killed, wanted to die, just to escape all of this.

Again her mind started to blur out of the thinking state she had held so firm, the last thoughts that went threw them were thoughts of how to kill herself to end all this.

But she tried her hardest concentrating as much as her unstable mind would let her until she could get thoughts past her mind. One thing troubled her that she wanted to find an answer to… what had made her so cooperative to do this in the first place?

She could have easily fought those light demons off or given them a good fight for freedom… but she had been compliant to what Leleel wanted of her… why? Why would she do that and risk her own life?

-

It had been a rough twenty-four hours for the rest of the group, Koenma had been reluctant to help but finally came threw after a few promises from Hiei.

They had even made it to the city in record time when the Rekai ruler had made a portal to their designated city of choice knowing Shi would be there.

So in their current state they had decided to split up, Kuwabara and Yusuke on the upside of town and Kurama and Hiei on the other side, though it was more of Kurama on his own being as Hiei had decided to look on his own.

-

"Iiro!" A light demon by the name of Jukka ran over to the other said demon his light gray eyes filled with surprise and almost fear. Iiro watched him from his post until he came to stop before him.

"What do you want Jukka, shouldn't you be with Jarrpi somewhere?" 1

"We were, but the agents from the control base told me to come inform Leleel of the situation becoming at hand." Iiro gave Jukka a confused look, "what are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you, they told me it has to go straight to her." Iiro's look hardened on him. "And I was told to take all issues for her, nothing is to disturb Leleel during this time." Jukka sighed his blonde hair falling in front of his gray eyes.

"Fine." He said, "They have reported that the other members of Shi's… her friends have made it into city boundaries and now have the help of the whole Spirit World."

Iiro gave him a silent stare for a long minute then finally said, "and?" Jukka looked in disbelief. "What do you mean and? Isn't this at least a slight cause for worry?"

The other demon continued looking at him blankly, "of course it is you fool but because of what you're acting as it clearly shows why you're not as high of a ranking as say Topai or myself." He didn't say anything in response.

"Be calm Jukka, go back to the control base and await further directions." Jukka nodded and was off again in the way he had come. Iiro watched him until he was out of evident seeing range then turned to the door he sole guarded.

Quietly he opened the door and stepped into the room with blinding light flooding into it from everywhere. "Ma'am?" He spotted the ruler of their race standing against a nearby wall, eyes glazed over staring at nothing.

They flicked over to him when she felt his presence invading her space. "What did I tell you Iiro?" She asked in a venomous tone.

"Ma'am the agents at the control base say Shi's friends and mate have entered the city grounds with back up from the whole Spirit World."

"And?"

His look fell, "exactly what I asked." She sighed and stood up straight walking over and past him into the natural light. "Sometimes I wonder what you would do without a leader to keep all of you in line." He knew not to answer that.

She huffed, "alright send out s-." Her eyes glazed over again, 'I'm killing myself for you.' She blinked back from that repeating vision a new strategy in line, something told her she had to play things exactly right from this moment on, or nothing would work how she wanted… needed it to be.

She whipped around to face the still awaiting Iiro, "no, let them come, let them do what they want and what they will do any resistance towards them that I did not command will result in death."

Her look hardened towards the light demon in a way she only did around him, "we can not afford any errors from this moment on, I have worked to hard to get here to let it all go to waste, do you understand?" He nodded, "good, inform me when progress has been made if I do not return within the next three hours." Again he nodded and took flight from their place atop a building roof.

Out of the corner of her eye Leleel watched him cut threw the air with amazing speed then looked out towards the sky letting those five words replay in her head time and again, they were timeless never growing dull or fading to her. They were in the vicinity she could feel them, every one of them all searching for her… but by now it had to be to late.

The Shi they had known before was gone from the world.

A/N: You know how much I love to torture you with these cliff hangers! Now it seems impossible from all the little tips I've been giving you how you couldn't have figured out some of the premonitions Leleel's been having and ultimately what's going to happen. Then again a couple of things you wouldn't be able to because I didn't give ENOUGH detail to help it… anyways when you ultimately find it all out I think it'll seem real obvious. NEXT CHAPTER SOON!

1: Alright now these names are Finnish I'm pretty sure from the people I took them from, hehe yeah I love the names I had to do it. If anyone knows who I took the name from you're a awesome person and a lot smarter then some people!


	34. Let The Games Begin

I'm so happy today! I actually started writing the sequel to this story last night and it turned out wonderful everyone's going to love it, especially if you liked this one! Some of my friends told me that that might prove to be bad in the end but… I really don't care, now the only thing is finishing this one with all the material I need.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH and I don't own HIM or any of the music. There are some other things in here I don't own to but there's to many to name straight forward.

Chapter 34: Let the games begin.

The annoying beep sound from the compact Hiei had been forced to carry sounded, he stopped on a tree branch from his searches and took it out, he was reluctant to answer at first but he knew the annoying ringing would soon drive him insane.

"Hiei." Kurama appeared on the screen. "What do you want kitsune?"

"Yusuke and Kuwabara think they found a lead on where Shi might be, they said there was a huge energy burst not long ago."

Hiei huffed, "so, those baka's did something right for once, surprising."

Kurama ignored his statement or rather, opinion. "Just meet us at the edge of the city, on the north side." Hiei nodded slightly. "Fine." He then closed the connection and replaced the small device in his pocket and took off again in the direction to the north.

-

"So?" Came Hiei's voice to the awaiting team. "Where is she?" Yusuke was the one to step forward. "She's in a building about a mile from here, we figured we'd go in with a plan first though, having a plan works most of the time."

"Yeah as long as it's not coming from you Urameshi." Kuwabara scoffed folding his arms over his chest. "You got something to say stupid?" Yusuke retorted clenching his fists warningly.

"Yeah maybe I do, I'm saying you-."

"Guys." Kurama's voice cut in. "You can fight later, for now we need to get a plan so we can move in."

"I've got one." Hiei said bringing all eyes to lie on him, "don't get caught." Kurama huffed. "Be rational Hiei that won't work."

The fire demon kept quiet, something felt… out of place.

"You want your precious Shi back?" Came Leleel's voice from behind the group, they turned to find her standing upon a light post in perfect balance. "Hey how did you get up there? I didn't even feel you coming?" Kuwabara questioned in a rather dumb tone.

"Well if you want her, come and claim her." Hiei had heard enough from her, in a blink of an eye he was up before her, katana out slicing at where she stood though it only received air.

He landed on the ground below but averted his eyes to the light post he had just attacked. "Your movements are to predictable Hiei, you stand not a chance against me."

Before he had a chance to attack again to show how unpredictable he could be she was gone fading away just as Shi did in a shadow, only hers was formed from light.

She left the gang with one last statement, "let the games begin."

"We go, now." Hiei demanded in a tone that assured someone would be dieing within the hour if not the next. "Hiei!" But the fox's efforts to ration with his friend were in vain as he flitted away.

"I suppose this is the time where we follow him now?" Yusuke asked and Kurama nodded. "Hai Yusuke, this is it." They took off at a run following Hiei's fast diminishing energy traces.

-

The running four finally stopped in front of a large double story gray warehouse with a gray door in the middle and a fire escape next to it with another door on the top. That is where they finally found Hiei.

"Hiei, a plan?" Crimson eyes turned to the questioning Yusuke. "None, they are giving us an invite to take her."

"And how are you going to find her?" Hiei looked up at the building, it was obvious by being so close to the building that housed his love that her energy was being masked somehow or another even from the inside.

"Hn." He went to the door and inside the white inside. Kurama sighed, "that's a 'I don't know' we have no choice but to follow." Yusuke chuckled, "alright I'm totally in!"

Kuwabara was next to him in a instant, "yeah me to!" Kurama shook his head but followed on in.

Leleel stood on the top of the said warehouse watching them go inside, 'the chase has begun, though I have already won.' She took notice of the cold metal circular object pressing against her pale skin.

'Take her to her death, I know you will.' A chill went threw her body knowing what she would end up doing. But the deed had to be done, if not demons would die.

-

"Guys this place is completely empty." Yusuke stated although much to everyone else's knowledge. "Maybe they still think we're outside." Kuwabara said walking threw the large open room and gazing around, mostly though at the doors with characters carved into them that he couldn't translate.

"Hey guys, what does this mean?" He pointed to the engraving; the others came over to observe what he was talking about. "They're demonic words baka, of course you can't understand them." Hiei said.

"Oh… hey what's what supposed to mean?" Hiei just simply smirked slightly.

"The first process." Kurama read letting his fingers trail over the markings as he read. He then moved to the next door, "the second process." He gave a confused look; it soon faded though.

"Come on I know where she is." He took off down the wall quickly glancing at the doors as they passed. "Where are we going Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"There's three processes to the Changing Decision, though there is a certain room where the final process is carried out, she has to be in it if we are unable to sense her presence." He explained.

"Here." He stopped at a door perpendicular to the wall with the engraved doors. He faltered a moment with the door handle but opened it finally allowing it to swing open.

A blinding light greeted them making every one of them turn from the harsh light before they're eyes were able to adjust to it even slightly. When they were able to look around the room what lay inside shocked them.

Shi, sat huddled in a ball in the corner shaking to the point anyone would thinks she was convulsing; her blue eyes were normal yet distant staring out at what lay before her.

"Shi." Kurama could only say in a quickly fading tone, all of them were at a lose for words.

No, no this couldn't be it; they couldn't have lost, lost this battle they fought so hard to keep from happening. The energy being admitted finally from inside was light energy, not shadow.

"Hiei, go." Hiei met Kurama's emerald eyes for a moment understand he had to be the one to go to her first, no one else would be able to do anything. He said and gave no motion but walked past them to the corner where Shi was. Her eyes didn't move from where they were positioned.

He waited for the door to close again before he attempted to bring her back to a fully alert or conscious state. "Shi." His voice was serious with her.

Blue eyes blinked back to reality though the blank look held Hiei back from seeing what kind of state she was in. "H-Hiei?" Her voice was impossibly weak and broken, to the point where it even hurt him to hear it.

"Hai, Shi what happened to you?" He proceeded to question.

"I… I failed… failed everyone. How could I let this happen?" She asked in a ghostly tone that made her seem as though she were already dead or very close to it.

"No, what happened to you?"

"She gave me the Changing Decisions. My god Hiei… it hurt so badly and I let her do it… I'm not worthy of this I shouldn't even be here; I should have gotten taken also."

His look was blank, he said nothing for a long moment just looked upon his broken love for a long minute then: "Shut up." She looked up in confusion yet with broken eyes.

"Shi I never want to hear you say that again, do you understand?" As hard as it was for her to think at the moment but something seemed so obvious about how Hiei was acting.

Threw his sharp tone it was meant to be softer though his personality denied him of being in such manor, in reality it was as if he was telling her she was better then she was leading on to be.

Shi finally nodded, "good." He lifted her onto her feet with little trouble. "Now, we have to go, what state are you in?"

"I don't know." She admitted, a higher fear was pulling at her mind, something she feared with every cell in her body though knowing it was probably right, she felt different anyways… did that necessarily mean… she had failed yet succeeded at the same time?

She finally noticed he had let go of her and she was standing on her own once again, though on legs and on a body she didn't know anymore. "You seem well." He stated aloud.

She nodded and then her look became serious, if everything was well she had to push this thing to the back of her mind for the time being, there would be time to find out what happened to her fully later, right now there was a certain light demon she had to find though something told her the meeting would be anything but peaceful.

"We have to go." She stated.

"I already said that." He crossed the floor again but looked around in annoyance and turned to her showing that emotion slightly. "I don't know how you survived it in here."

Her look became deadly, "I didn't." He didn't comment to her venomous statement. She had to walk over and open the door out to the open room. "I have to find Leleel."

"Why?"

"I… have to tell her something." He still seemed confused though let it pass, the others were around her instantly when they spotted her fully well.

"Shi what happened to you?" Yusuke asked

"Yeah you were all… not conscious looking." Kuwabara backed it up.

"I'm fine, can I explain everything later though, right now I have to find my older sister." It surprised her how much confidence was in her voice at the mentioning that Leleel was her sister.

The others, being Yusuke and Kuwabara, looked both shocked and confused. "Isn't she the leader of these demons?" Yusuke asked from the knowledge that had been filled in at Koenma's only a short time ago.

"Hai." She walked past them but stopped suddenly turning remembering everything she had reminisced about during those long hours, what she had promised herself, and what she swore to tell her sister even if it was on her deathbed.

She looked down at the white clothing they had put her into and then back at her friends. "You didn't happen to bring anything black with you did you?"

A/N: A weird way of ending it I know but I'm sure a lot of people can guess what will be in the next chapter right? Yes that's it A BATTLE BETWEEN THE TWINS! So please review and the next chapter will be up by maybe tomorrow or something, I'm staring on the next chapter now, I can't tear myself away from this story!


	35. Optomism Killing Reality

A/N: Alright now I'm making the official saying right here and now. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO THIS! I already wrote the first chapter and claimed my REALLY awesome title and everything. The first chapter by itself will have you begging for more I swear it! So I think I'm going to put a very visual preview of the sequel at the end of the chapter because I like to torture like that as all of you by now know.

Disclaimer: I don't own HIM and I especially have to say that this chapter because I'm using their lyrics and I don't own YYH, yeah I don't own any of it so… yep.

Chapter 35: Optimism killing reality

"Shi where are you going to even start to search for Leleel?" Yusuke asked. Shi stood out in the day sun letting her Henki's fly around her giving her an extra boost of energy she knew as well as make sure it was really her.

She was now dressed in a pair of her black pants brought from the temple but the same loose white button up shirt they had given her what had to be the day before.

"She's my sister, she can't be that hard to find."

"And your power?" Hiei brought up. "You can't fight the ruler of all light demons with no energy or power you have no control over."

"Quit being so pessimistic Hiei have confidence in me. I'll die happy as long as she knows just one thing."

"And that is?" Kurama asked.

She smirked in a way only she could do, her blue eyes glittering brightly as the sun hit them perfectly. "I can't tell you, you just wouldn't understand." With that said her Henki's obeyed her mental command bringing them as her wings and lifting her off her feet into the air with much grace.

The four decided to follow her, "isn't that just like Shi, always has to make a scene." Yusuke said with a slight chuckle.

-

'Now where are you Leleel?' She looked around the city she knew so well but found not a sight nor a energy trace in range.

'Wait… maybe.' An idea came to mind, a battle always had to be in its original place that meant the even closer place of where it all started would be at the cathedral.

It wasn't hard to find, facing in the dead north standing taller then all the other buildings it was impossible to miss with its stained glass windows of saints and other important people in religion depicted clearly on the glass.

And that's where she found her.

Standing with a smirk on her face on the indention of the high roof where the glass ended she watched Shi come in closer readying herself though still slightly confused.

"So it's true." She said loud enough to cut threw the wind for Shi to hear. "The procedure did not work as well as I would have hoped… the first time that is."

Shi stopped hovering before her, ignoring all the people below her. "It seems you have gained father's strength to, seeing as you were able to get out and have the sense to know where I would be."

"Leleel we have to talk."

"I do not wish to talk." She interjected with a smile on her face. "You have gotten out of my pain once but I assure you, you will not again."

Just then gold needles such as the ones Shi's black ones shot forth from no where with amazing speed sending a whistling sound threw the air, as much as she tried to dodge them a uncountable number of them lacerated her skin, the shock of the sudden attack caused her to loose control to fall slightly to the ground.

Despite how much she didn't want to attack her own flesh and blood if Leleel wanted to hurt her then she needed her own defense, it was only a matter of defense.

Though before she could shoot her black razor sharp blades of energy out Leleel took flight with speed unmatchable to her. "Come sister, attack me, I dare you." She challenged.

"But if you do I will hold back nothing from you." Shi knew now this was just how it had to be.

Like so many fictional stories she had read in her school about someone going against their older sibling in whatever way it was it almost always turned out the same way, the older sibling won, that could not happen now.

She nodded and shot off her attack though Leleel dodged every one of her attacks with grace like she was reading her very thoughts knowing where everything would be going at every moment.

Leleel's gold whip shot forth before she could think to dodge or even counter with something, it gripped her tightly on the arm burning her flesh and sending her plummeting down to the cement below.

She hit it hard, breaking the large cement slabs before the cathedral all around her though the pain didn't show on her and made not a difference in her physical state.

People starred all around scared, baffled, and mystified by what was going on around them that seemed like something unrealistic, at least they were not the ones having to fight in this one on one war.

Shi shot up into the air spotting her sister soaring off with a glint of evil in her eye. A low growl was emitted from her throat and she shot after her, it was defiantly on, doubting her strength for a moment.

She knew halfway though that she didn't hold a chance of wining this battle.

They ended up at the park, behind locked gates, it seemed someone had already come and locked the gates from the public; it was only them now. Everyone else could only stare in amazement and confusion, waiting to see what the outcome would be from these beings that resembled angels.

"It's just you and me now, only one of us will leave here." Leleel stated.

"I know that."

"Back down now as it's your only chance at survival, I have failed in gaining what I wanted so much and now you hold no use to me."

This was a suicidal move but it was one that needed to be done, if not then… then who knew what would become of the two of them. "I won't." Leleel rolled her eyes, "you're stubborn, but have it your way."

The whip came out again but expecting her to do that Shi was able to bring up a shield to block it, then when the whip was repelled fully it changed into her blades to shoot out.

Only a few this time cut her sister, though they seemed deeper and more painful then hers were she showed little to know signs of pain.

Anger came from Leleel's body, this shouldn't happen, it was taking to much time. Shi shouldn't have been this strong in this little time. Something had to be done now and the only thing she could resort on was her last resort… Topai and the others would have to forgive her for having to do this.

Matching gold blades shot out but this time when they reached Shi they transformed into locks, they sealed her wrists, ankles, forearms, and knees pulling her towards the ground.

They were easy enough to brake she could tell, but a split second before she could attempt such a maneuver Leleel teleported herself in front of her body now being forced down upon her knees.

The thing that surprised her the most happened then.

When she looked up she found herself looking one eye down the barrel of a .22 pistol, the other eye at her stone solid face. "Human weapons are forbidden to us, though I am willing now to use one to bring you to your death."

Tears escaped Shi's eyes knowing she was done, she had lost, this was one of those stories where the older sibling won but unlike them there would not be a cute ending where the little sibling swears to beat them next time.

"Leleel please you can't do this." She begged. "And why can't I?"

"Because." Her finger tightened on the trigger though Shi was to scarred and to emotional right now to flinch.

"I'm killing myself for you."

-

I can't see your sad face in your pitiful lives

Don't have the strength to carry your heavy load of life

I'm your Christ to die on you

I just woke up for us and you know it as well as I do

And I can't see threw your eyes

Bring your tears on me

I will lift the burden from your shoulders to lose the burden

I'm your Christ to die on you

I just woke up for us and you know it as well as I do

Oh as well as I do

As well as I do

Just as well as I do

So I'm your Christ to die on you

I just woke up for us and you know it as well as I do

So you've come from above

And you say you are to

And I killed myself for your love

I'm killing myself for you

Yes you are

And I can't see your sad face

Your pitiful lives

Don't have the strength to carry your heavy load of life

I'm your Christ to die on you

I just woke up for us and you know it as well as I do

Oh yes you do, my darling

Oh, my love

A/N: So there it is! If your good at details and you remember Leleel always had that premonition where she heard someone saying 'I'm killing myself for you' I tried to give so many details to say that Shi was going to be the one saying it but no one got it. Well not you see that and I hope everyone liked it! Oh and that was the song I pulled those lyics from, it's called Sigillium Diaboli written by HIM (sorry if the lyrics are messed up though) I was listening to it and got the idea literally like 15 chapters back! If you actually listen to it or read it right I think you can see how I inquired it with the story. Did I do good for once!

Preview that I promised:

Quietly she walked into the silent room, it was a round room with every wall being carved out as archway windows, a black slick table sat in the middle, half was consumed with shadow energy she knew oh so well but it was one demon that she locked eyes on.

Juhani, the ruler of the shadow demons.

"A war has brought me here."

--

Hope you liked, I couldn't do as much as I wanted without giving to much away so until then you'll just have to wait!

(Sorry that was a long authors note to!)


	36. I dont know why yet still the same

A/N: Alright a couple more chapters and this portion of the story will have come to an end, though the sequel will bring about even more drama (and cliffhangers) for everyone! I'm actually surprised at how dedicated I am to this story I think it's probably the best one I've done yet! It thrills me to write these chapters, even as you read this I'm more then likely 3 or 4 chapters ahead of this, why don't I put them all on? Because I like to torture everyone with having to wait! (And it takes me awhile to edit it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own HIM and I don't own YYH, I don't even own a couple of the names that I used how messed up is that?

Chapter 36: I don't know why yet still the same

'I'm killing myself for you'… 'I'm killing myself for you.'… The words echoed over and over in her head as they did before only this time with a meaning set in them she had failed to notice before.

Shi could visibly see her sister breaking down like her mind was collapsing but she was struggling to keep control, her look was still solid on her though the gun in her hand still pointed at her eye shook visibly.

Just then the gun flew upwards till her arm was completely straight and the trigger was pulled, if Shi's count was right it was pulled five times, it hit surrounding humans observing their odd behavior, all of them perfectly between the eyes.

Then she fell to her knees before Shi grasping onto her shoulders tightly, the look in her blue eyes had Shi mystified and unable to look away… the look of plead and desperation.

"What did you mean?" Her tone matched her look.

"Nani?"

"Tell me what you meant by that!" Shi looked frightened by her sister's insane actions. "I'm killing myself for you, I-." A hand met the side of her face with fierce force, and then another shot went out beside them hitting another human.

"Don't say it!" Shi was confused beyond all reasoning, what was driving her to become this way?

"I mean that I'm complying to everything you bring upon me and you are still determined to see my demise… I'm killing my own self… and you are blind to not see that."

Leleel's look straightened though she looked still slightly out of it, a deviant and insane chuckle escaped her, "shut up." Shi didn't say anything, "just shut up."

Leleel pulled back and moved from her about a foot, "shut up!" She shouted. "I… I can't…" Shi could see her visibly straining, but for what she was unsure.

"I am not blind, you are blind! You and only you, I can not be blind!" They could both feel beings slowly approaching them, Yusuke and the others behind Shi and Topai and Iiro behind Leleel.

Shi couldn't break her look from Leleel, seeing her breaking down under the pressure… the stress of everything she had been holding up for who knew how long, holding up the not only her world but that of a whole demon race, it pained her deeply to see this and not be able to do anything.

Her hands came up to her head, covering her eyes as best as possible and kneeling forward till her head was near touching the ground, her white hair fell limply onto the cement.

"Shi." Kurama's voice penetrated the thick scene the two had made. "I think we should go." In reality all the four wanted to do at the moment was split the twins up, get them away from each other for awhile, or as long as need be.

She simply nodded knowing she was in no position to protest and let herself be brought to her feet watching the other three for a moment, Topai and Iiro crouching beside their fallen ruler whispering inaudible things to her yet she seemed to not hear them.

Had she really done that much to her sister with only five words?

"Come on Shi." Finally she had to move her eyes away from the sight and follow them away silently, there would be time for interrogation, comments, and discussion later when there weren't humans around.

Meanwhile Topai and Iiro were having much less luck then the others had getting their twin to move. "Leleel ma'am please we must move the ningen authorities will be here anytime." He tried.

Both could hear her heavy breaths of air. "Please, just let us take you somewhere more confined."

"I can hear the sirens." Iiro said, Topai nodded, they had to get her out of here quickly to be able to make an effective escape, though they couldn't just take her, for all they knew she could start acting irrational even to them, it had to be taken slowly.

"Please, we need to leave now." Her upper body stirred lifting slightly to show her broken features, now only two people had ever seen her this broken, though she dared not think of him now.

She nodded and he gently lifted her by the middle, with a little help from her he was able to take her lean figure into his arms, bridal style, and let her push herself into him just for the mere touch.

"Come on." Iiro and Topai's wings appeared carrying her away from the scene, it was when they were far into the air that they spotted the police headlights stop at the park around all sides.

"Where are we going?" Topai asked.

"Just follow me," Iiro looked back at him then quickly at Leleel almost physically trying to ask how she was, Topai shrugged in response.

It had never been out of the ordinary for Leleel to break down before, they all thought she was very young to be the ruler of a whole species of demons, the stress of it was usually put onto elder demons thinking they had more wisdom enough to lead a vast amount of demons.

But for a demon hundreds of years younger then others it made everything much worse, no one would blame her for breaking every now and again, but there was nothing they could do about it, their rules were set in stone and that's just the way things had to be.

They flew on for about five miles before landing on an old warehouse roof, one that had no doubt been abandoned for years on end.

Topai set Leleel down, she just sat there lifeless, finally her eyes flicked to Topai. "What did I do?" She asked desperately. "Why did I do this?" Then to Iiro her eyes moved.

"You did what you thought was right, no one is perfect ma'am." She chuckled looking out at the late afternoon horizon, late in the day it had become yet not late enough for a sunset.

"Except me." She inhaled the sweet scent of salt water from the nearby beach, she had missed it so back in the Makai, her memory was sharp, it remembered the smell of it… that was just something no one could ever forget. 1

"I have to be perfect… but I wasn't… I failed." Something she remembered reading one day clicked in her mind. "You know… I don't remember the formal name of it but the Japanese humans when a general takes them into war and they lose they have to commit suicide… do you think that same rule applies to me?" 2

"No." They both said instantly. "You are higher then the ningens are, that is out of the question." She smiled at Iiro, "you sound like you should be my Dad."

"He would say something of that sort." He agreed. The smile never left her face though her gaze dropped down to the cement. "You know… I could consider a lot of demons my friends of a sort but I think you two are like my father… I never really knew him other then what people told me but, if I did know him… I think he would have been just like the two of you."

She stood up, "I don't understand what I did or why for that matter, but I think later I have to go do something very important." They stood up beside her.

"You are strong ma'am." She shook her head. "I have one order for you two… don't call me 'ma'am' again it's to formal and I consider you two almost as high authority as myself." Both nodded and bowed.

"I didn't mean to break like that, I guess I owe you guys and everyone an apology though, for using a ningen weapon." She looked at the gun still clenched in her hand and stuck it in her pocket.

"It was in a foresight of mine, I suppose that makes it okay though, just that once." Neither knew what exactly to say.

"Now… I need to think for a little while… meet me in the other city in three hours." They nodded knowing what she meant; she called her Henki's to her as her wings and was off in the direction of the beach.

There were so many things she had never been able to do as the true shadow demon she was originally, then again there were so many things she had done wrong in her life also, taking to use the technique humans used she figured it would be best to go to a selected portion of the beach to simply sit and think everything over until she was ready to do the inevitable.

-

"It feels good to be home!" Shi said when they appeared at the temple from a portal. When no response came from her friends she turned around to them to see all serious looks.

"Um… I didn't do it?"

"Shi you need to get tested." Kurama said stepping forward. Her eyes widened and she stepped away from them.

"No! I don't know who told you but I haven't done anything yet with anyone I swear, and I don't think I have anything either." Hiei was confused though Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't help but laugh. 3

"Not that kind of tested, I mean to find out what happened to you from the Changing Decisions." The kitsune said rolling his eyes slightly. She sighed, "but I'm not a light demon."

"How do you know?"

"The fact that when I was fighting with Leleel all the energy I was using was shadow energy and I don't feel anything like a light demon." Kurama was about to say something but Yusuke intervened.

"I say just let her go, if something happens that makes us think that way then we'll force her to get tested, until then just let her go." Kurama huffed, "I don't think that would be wise, but fine."

Shi smiled. "Thanks Yusuke I love you and you two!" Hiei looked at Yusuke in a glare that promised his death before the end of the day.

"You know… that battle was hard and the after part was confusing so… can I maybe be left alone for awhile?"

"Yeah sure." One by one the gang filed into the house with Kuwabara and Yusuke running inside shouting for food, Hiei stayed behind though, Shi looked at him in desperation."

"Please Hiei." He was quiet for a moment.

"Are you really fine?" Shi knew it would probably simply be best to just say 'yes' and let everything be but his concern got to her. "You're actually being concerned for once, that's a change." She said with a smile though his look only hardened.

"Hn." Her smile grew if that was possible. "Hai Hiei, I'm fine." Again he let silence pass then being at least partly satisfied he left her be following the others inside of their home.

When the click of the door came Shi's look fell, if she had had the choice she would not have left as they had made her then, the look of Leleel being so broken, it killed her in a way and had made a pit of guilt form in her.

What was there to do now, who knew where or if Topai and Iiro had taken her, how was she to go find out what would happen? And even is she did there was no guaranteeing that there would be a positive effect.

A sharp wind blew by that whipped her hair to one side and with it blew away her thoughts and feelings leaving her completely numb, what would become of her, of her and Leleel, surly there couldn't just be that rivalry simply because one was of light decent and the other dark, that just wasn't right.

Though time and again Leleel had proven that even what seemed right could easily be made out into a wrong. Shi couldn't stand it, not right now, being alone was not what she needed at the moment, no, on the contrary she wanted to be around people, only then she suspected would it really feel as though she was being herself.

With a sigh she followed on in to the temple no surprisingly finding Yusuke and Kuwabara raiding the kitchen for food, walking over to them in one instant she pushed them out of her way.

"If you don't move I'm going to kill you." They looked confused. "What got you so upset?" Kuwabara asked, she glared at both of them. "You stand between me and my food… that can't be forgiven."

"Is it just me or is she starting to act more and more like Shorty?" Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke who stood beside him. "I agree."

She took out some rice she remembered making just before being kidnapped and moved to the microwave to try heating it up without blowing it up… again.

Kurama, who sat at the table with a glass of water in hand, watched the scene in confusion at their actions. "Don't put it in for five minutes again Shi." He said to her.

"I know I know, jeez it explodes one time and everyone thinks I can't cook!" He huffed. "No she's still the same Shi Kuwabara."

A soft knock came at the door, by the way the other three didn't make a move in response he figured he had been the only one to hear it, or to care. He stood up and went to the door, opening it he had to double take at who stood there.

A/N: Have I ever told all of you how much I like Cliffhangers? Well I really like them as you can see, even this one might be a little to obvious, anyways next chapter might be the last one I don't know it depends how I feel though if I haven't stressed it enough THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!

So please review EVERYONE! I love hearing anything anyone has to say (except flames, comments are good but no flames please!)

1: Me, living close to beach agree with this, I think it is virtually impossible to completely forget the sense of being at a beach, even if you've only been there once it'll all still remain in your memory.

2: I hear about that suicide thing almost all the time when I watch the history channel, I always thought it was interesting, though if anyone knows anything about it I'm open to hear!

3: If no one is able to figure this out she thinks they want to give her a test for HIV or aids, we were talking about it in school so I just couldn't help myself!


	37. Two differant Worlds

A/N: Okay you know what I just realized? If someone from let's say Japan is learning English and they are talking in English they always say "eh….-." Then go on with whatever they were saying and now that I'm learning French and Finnish (at the same time) I realize why. Because they're trying to figure out the RIGHT way to say it and what word choice is right! Like I talk to a girl in France and she says "I'll eh… learn you French!" And I'm like… "no… TEACH me French." It's weird how we only know our own language and can't understand others (conversation to be continued.)

Chapter 37: Two different Worlds

"Leleel?" He asked in pure amazement, he hadn't imagined Leleel would be the one to come to them, and in such short of time also.

"Kurama… I have to speak with my sister." Her eyes bore into his, the seriousness in them had the kitsune unable to tear his own away. He felt unable to speak, thinking about whether it would be a good idea or not, though something said it would happen anyways whether he let her or not.

"Okay, hold on." He turned and stepped back into the kitchen finding Shi eating her rice on the counter and the other two still trying to find something suitable. "Shi," she looked up at him. "Someone's here for you."

She jumped down and set her food on the counter top and looked confused as she walked over to him. "Really, who?" With one look at the door her questions were instantly answered.

"Oh…" Was all she could bring herself to say. Kurama, feeling like a third wheel to them stepped away back into the kitchen where all the commotion was though Shi had made it her job of walking over to her twin and stepping out into the evening setting.

Leleel's eyes were on her the whole time though Shi's was to the ground forcing herself not to meet hers.

When the door was closed she went to the banister that ran along the perimeter of the house and leaned on it, only then did she meet the eyes of Leleel. "That was quick." She commented.

Leleel kept her distance yet leaned on the banister as her sister did looking at her still. "Yes well, I had to come before I left."

"Left?"

"Hai… that's not important right now though." Her eyes averted out to the surrounding forest that concealed the temple. "You live in a pretty place Shi, so secluded, one could lose themselves living out here for a long period."

Shi was confused but decided to follow on, "Yes, I enjoy it out here it's very peaceful when it's quiet."

"I'm sure." A silence passed between them. Shi felt utterly uncomfortable at the moment, she would have never suspected Leleel to have come here or so soon at that.

She felt like a child, a child when they know they have done something wrong though denies telling their parents and is called down, that feeling of knowing your impending trouble lies ahead.

Sometimes it confused her how the mind was able to feel such things of knowing before it had even happened.

"Shi, I'll cut to the point of this meeting, I came here tonight to apologies to you."

"Apologies?"

"Hai, I had to think about everything for awhile and when I did I realized that… in truth I don't remember why I wanted to change you to a light demon so much anyways." Shi could only stand in silence, her eyes locked on Leleel's figure.

"Maybe it was because you have something I don't, you got to live a whole life as a shadow demon, even though for quite a long time you didn't know that. Where as I was robbed of that and now feel like I have no place in either society."

"Then why don't you just leave them? They can find a new leader."

Leleel smiled in the direction of the setting sun on the horizon that quickly descended upon the quiet trees.

"I can't do that, Shi you know so little about everything, I am leader of them because I inherited our father's premonitions… that is what makes me ruler, and that cannot be ignored by them."

"But from what I see you don't get any privileges, or get to have a life." Leleel chuckled, "I don't know what a life is my dear sister.

"I never knew what it was like to have a true mother and father, to spend a holiday with the family, or to even have true friends for that matter." She had to take a breath to keep her composure still.

"It makes no difference to me whether I did or not that is the past and I will not dwell on it. But I had to come tonight to say that I am sorry for what I put all of you threw."

Shi smiled, apparently there was hope for them becoming closer. "I'm leaving for Komorum after this and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't come here and do what I am now."

Shi was confused, "Komorum?"

"Hai," she looked over at her sister with a smirk evident on her face. "Komorum is the place where my people… or all light demons reside, secluded from the rest of the Makai." 1

"Do you have to leave so soon though? I mean the whole time I've really known about you it was all out of spite really." She turned fully to Shi never breaking eye contact.

"You're a compassionate person Shi, never lose that you won't know how valuable it is until you lose it. But I do, the Ningenkai can never be my home, I don't even know where my true home, is I've lost so much of my innocence."

Leleel had to huff. "As for the spite I can honestly say that there will never be a peace between us,

"Light to dark, life to death, and optimistic to pessimistic all are completely opposites with no similarities if you look at them in a broad state, though that doesn't mean we have to entirely be enemies either."

"Good to know." Leleel moved to the few stairs leading from the house down to the open courtyard being flooded with the now late evening light that was soon fading into darkness.

"Well… I've come, I've apologized, there isn't anything left to do but for me to take my leave." The smirk appeared back on her face as her white Henki's with the red eyes appeared beside her, surprisingly Shi's appeared beside her as well.

"Oh, about our battle, you didn't win that you never would have. Pulling that sentence out that was my foresight just got to me, you would have never won." Shi smirked as well.

"I would have won and you know it."

"A slight flaw was in my battle, it won't happen again, hopefully we can do it again sometime." Shi chuckled once. "Yeah hopefully not." A minute of silence passed between the two before Leleel's Henki's came as her wings and she took flight only a few feet into the air.

"It's been an interesting journey my sister but every good journey must come to an end, our lives simply clash to much for me to even consider residing here, maybe someday you will be immaculate enough to come to Komorum and see where I reside."

Before she could even yell a retort to her she was off into the sky with Shi's blue eyes following her moves. "Whatever." She said in a huff letting her head fall down.

"Jealous?" Came Hiei's voice from beside her. "No!" Her voice came as a shout instantly in her defense. "Hey, wait, when did you get here, how much did you hear?"

"Not much, do you care that she left?"

"Well I mean besides the fact that we can't have sibling rivalry much anymore not really, I didn't know she existed before it shouldn't be that different with her gone now."

Hiei's crimson eyes lay on her still and firm, he could see past her façade it was easy to tell that she had been happy to know that she had a sister like her, though her cards didn't play out as she might have hoped.

No doubt now there would still be a known rivalry between the two, if he knew Shi it wasn't like her to lay low on anything.

"Liar."

"I am not!"

"You are to."

"Why do you say that?" Her hands went to her hips demanding his answer; it took him a moment to configure the words to say, or the right words to say.

"Because I can." She shook her head at him and turned back to staring out again. "At least maybe now it'll be peaceful without anything happening." He looked out the way she was with a small smirk on his face.

"Don't count on it." He said flatly, "with Yusuke and Kuwabara here nothing will be peaceful." She smiled. "Fine, I agree with you that much."

-

Meanwhile Leleel's sharp ears were able to pick up her twin and Hiei's conversation, she smiled also joining back with Topai and Iiro. "Did it go well?" Topai asked following close behind her parallel with Iiro.

"Hai." Details weren't needed.

"Are we going home now?" Iiro questioned.

"Hai Iiro, it's time we go home."

THE END

A/N: SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL! This part of our story has been closed for now but the next part of it will be up soon, the story will be as awesome as this one if not even better, when I put it up I'll put a A/N chapter after this to give you more information if you need it! (I'm not giving anything out now!)

Anyways I'm happy to be putting this part of the story at an end and being able to start the new sequel I can't wait! I'm sure all of you can tell my anticipation for this so that HAS to be a good sign! So keep an eye out and the next portion of this story I guarantee you it wont be a waste of your time!

1: Okay I positively love the way I write this story, how I make everything it's own thing completely different from the actual story line yet still very similar to it. I guess what people have said IS true, my story is one on it's own or very different from other people's! I'm glad for some reason… is that a bad thing?


	38. Important AN

Hey everyone okay well this part of the story is done and everything and the sequel is put up but I figured I'd write this to give you basic information about it so everyone can go read it!

The title of it is: In Joy And Sorrow.

And the summery is: In a place where a second can last a lifetime, and a single moment lasts forever, one incident that can tip the scale and break an unearthly armistice. Years of blood, war, and history brought forth into a single second can undoubtedly break a soul, but what if the soul is all you have left? Sequel to Changing Decisions, HieiOC

I'm telling you that because when i uploaded it the whole thing didn't fit into the Summery box, but that's what it's supposed to be.

… Okay what else should I say? Oh! … EVERYONE GO READ THAT STORY! I spent A LOT of time on it and I would love for everyone to go and read/review it.


End file.
